Contigo hasta el final
by Sally702
Summary: Aposte con Sai que tenia novia, ese fue un error ya que no tengo ahora que hago? Tras nuevas cosas supongo que encontrare a la persona especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Yay mi segundo fic. Quiero decirles que esto se me ocurrió mientras cocinaba jeje.**

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Te salvé.

**Naruto:**

Despierto, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo trasladado en una camilla de hospital, pero ¿A donde me llevan?. Siento un dolor en mi pecho, un dolor tan fuerte, que no tiene explicación. Miro, estoy manchado con sangre, ¿Qué sucede? Observo para mi derecha, veo a alguien, veo a Hinata. Sus lágrimas caían, mientras llevaba la camilla, ¿Por qué llora? Una puerta, con palabras escritas, dice SALA DE EMERGENCIAS. ¿A caso es ahí a donde me llevan? No entiendo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué Hinata Llora?...

**Cinco meses antes.**

**En la escuela.**

-Anda Sasuke, préstame a Sakura sólo por esta noche.

-Ya te dije que no Naruto-. Me dice.

-¿Por qué?-

-Sakura no es ningún juguete como para que la ande prestando a amigos y a idiotas, tú ere ambos-.

Confieso que Sasuke tenía la razón sobre que las novias no son juguetes, pero este caso es una emergencia. -Si yo soy un idiota, tú eres el doble.

-Te golpearé tanto que llegaras al hospital hecho pedazos.

-Adelante, te desafío.

-Te mat… Fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Basta! Escucho la voz de la novia de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué están peleando esta vez ustedes?

-Naruto, quiere demostrarle a Sai que si tiene novia. Por eso me pidió que te prestara a ti esta noche, ya que este idiota, le dijo a Sai que le presentaría a su novia hoy en el restaurante. Habla Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa, esperando que Sakura aceptara, pero lo único que recibí fue una cachetada por parte de ella.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-. Pregunté tocándome mi rostro adolorido.

-Eso fue porque tu no usas tu cerebro. Me respondió como si fuera mejor que yo.

-¿A que refieres?.

-Me refiero a que Sai sabe que Sasuke y yo somos novios. Naruto eres un completo idiota.

Me sentí idiota cuando Sakura me dijo eso. Era más que obvio que debería saberlo, si yo mismo fue el que los ayudó para que estuvieran juntos. Me sentí tan idiota.

-Ya escuchaste a mi novia. Será mejor que si quieres impresionar a Sai, sólo e quedan quince minutos para preguntarle a alguna chica, sino no tendrás a ninguna muchacha para llevar. Me dice Sasuke abrazando a Sakura.

-Tienes razón, adiós. Me eché a correr para encontrar a alguna chica. Sólo tenía quince minutos.

Recorría la escuela, mientras corría por cada pasillo pensaba sobre las chicas que podrían ayudarme. Pero cada idea se me iba por la estúpida razón de que tenían novio. Temari sale con Shikamaru, Matsuri con Gaara, Tenten con Neji, Sakura con Sasuke, además ella ya me dijo que no, e Ino sale con el idiota de Sai. Nunca tuve que decirle que tenía novia. Estoy condenado a perder el collar que me regaló la vieja directora Tsunade y todo por una inútil apuesta. Genial ahora recordé ese día, ¿Por que mi mente me traiciona?

FLASH BACK.

-Ino, eres la más hermosa de todas las chicas.

-Gracias Sai.

-Mua mua. Ino y Sai se quieren besar. Me burlé mientras pasa por ahí.

-Naruto, eres un insoportable-. Me dice ella y se puso de pie.

Sai la toma de la mano y la obliga sentarse. El se puso puesto de pie, se acerca a mí. –Naruto solamente está celoso porque no tiene una novia.

-Claro que tengo una novia-. Mentí, y no se por qué lo hice.

-Si eso es lo que dices, te espero este viernes en el restaurante de los padres de Ino. Ella y yo teníamos una cita, pero creo que una cita doble es mejor-. Afirmó Sai.

-Ahí estaré-. Corrijo. –Ahí estaremos.

FIN FLASH BACK.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en mis idioteces, tengo que buscar a una chica que no tenga novio y por lo menos le agrade.

**Hinata.**

Sakura me contó de que Naruto busca a una chica para que sea su falsa novia durante esta noche durante una cita doble. Tal vez… No, como puede ser que piense que Naruto me escogería a mi, será mejor que me olvide de eso.

Miré hacia la ventana del salón de música. Siempre me quedo practicando piano, cada vez que puedo. Noté que en una rama del árbol había un nido, estaba vacío, probablemente los pajaritos ya hayan volado. Escucho un piar, provenía de una rama más abajo de donde estaba el nido. Uno de los pichones había caído.

Bajé las escaleras hacía el parque. Por suerte podía salir ya que no era horario de clases. Caminé hacía el árbol, y empecé a treparlo. Llegar hasta el pichón era difícil, pero lo logré. Lo puse en el bolsillo de mi camisa y subí hasta el nido. Era demasiado alto, me daba algo de vértigo, pero no me importó. Subí y logré llegar hasta el nido. Lo saqué del bolsillo y lo puse en el nido. Estaba feliz, ya no piaba, estaba calladito observándome. Me tuve que despedir de él. Bajé con cuidado, pero eso no fue suficiente. No pude estirar mi pierna hasta otra rama y caí. Mientras caía golpeaba partes de mi cuerpo con las demás ramas. Sólo me faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al suelo. Cerré mis ojos y vi una imagen mía en el hospital. Estaba destinada a caer. No podía hacer nada, nadie estaba cerca. Lo único que podía hacer era impactar en el suelo.

Sentí el golpe, pero no parecía que hubiera sido con el césped. Sentí que unas manos me rodearon, sentí que había alguien que me salvó en el momento justo. Por lo que suponía, esa persona que me había salvado estaba debajo mío, yo había caído sobre su cuerpo. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Los abro. Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo incontrolable. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, lo sé porque solo me sucede eso con una persona muy especial.

**Naruto.**

Veía como ella iba cayendo. Mi única reacción fue correr para poner mi cuerpo debajo de su cuerpo para que no golpeara con el suelo. Calló sobre mí. No diré que no me dolió pero me sentía mejor al saber que ella estaba segura en mis brazos. Me sentiría mal si le sucediera algo, ella siempre cuido de mí, aunque nunca tuvo que. El golpe que sentí fue tal que quedé inconciente por unos segundos.

Despierto, la veo sobre mí. Aún yo tenía mis brazos sobre su espalda. Me estaba mirando, tenía su cara algo rojiza, los latidos de su corazón son fuertes.

Yo respiraba algo agitado por el susto de no atraparla y por correr muy rápido. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aire pregunte. –Hina-ta, ¿Te encuen-tras bien?-. Hablaba entrecortado por la falta de aire. Pero no me respondía.

**Hinata.**

No podía creerlo, la persona que tanto amaba me había salvado. Su corazón latía fuerte, podía sentirlo. Sus brazos todavía me rodeaban, y sus ojos azules, mirándome fijamente, provocaron que me sonrojaran más.

Me hizo una pregunta, escuché que dijo algo, pero no sabía que.

**Naruto.**

Me preocupé no me respondía, solo me miraba.

-Hinata, dime si estas bien.

-¿Cómo?-. Me pregunta con una voz bajita.

-Si te encuentras bien.

-Si, si estoy bien no me pasa nad… ¡Auch!-.

Al parecer no estaba bien, se había lastimado. -¿Dónde te lastimaste?-. Le pregunto.

-No importa, no me duele tanto-.

Me mintió. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, como si quisiera llorar, pero se contuvo.

Me siento en el césped con las piernas cruzadas con ayuda de una mano mientras que con la otra la tenía a Hinata sostenida, no quería soltarla, y no sabía por qué. La senté sobre mis piernas. -¿Dónde te lastimaste?- . Pregunté.

-Aquí-. Señaló su brazo derecho.

Tenía cortado el brazo, salía sangre. Sabía que le dolía mucho por su expresión. El corte le recorría casi todo el brazo. No podía saber como ella se contenía para llorar. –Hinata, llora si quieres, no me burlaré de ti, demostraste que eres fuerte conteniéndote para no llorar-.

Apenas le dije eso sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. La levanté y la ayudé a llegar a la enfermería.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews, con quejas, conceptos, etc!**

**Byee**


	2. ¿Sales conmigo esta noche?

**Holaa! Este es el segundo capítulo, cometí un error antes y publiqué el primer capitulo de esta historia en otra, error de novata.**

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Sales conmigo esta noche?

**Naruto.**

Veía como sus lágrimas caían, eso me provocaba demasiado dolor.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Si-. Me responde secando todas las lágrimas del rostro. Camina, pero algo adolorida. Obvio con la caída que se pegó.

-Ven Hinata, súbete-. Me agacho para que ella pudiera subir a mi espalda y poder llevarla a la enfermería.

-Naruto, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además si me subo a tu espalda, mancharía tu camisa con mi sangriento brazo-. Ella trataba de sonreír, pero no podía debido al dolor.

-No me importa, ven súbete. Me vuelvo a agachar. Ella se subió a mi espalda y la empecé a caminar hacía la enfermería.

**Hinata.**

Me pidió que subiera a su espalda. Al principio me negué, tenía mi típica timidez, pero no puedo caminar, la escuela ya casi cierra. Lo hice. Me llevaba en su espalda. Sabía él que no podía caminar, pero aún así insistio en llevarme, es algo que me encanta de él.

Llegamos a la enfermería, me quise bajar, pero el me agarró más fuerte y no me dejó hasta que no me llevara hasta la camilla. Entramos.

-¿Qué sucede? O por dios niña ¿que te sucedió en el brazo?- Me pregunta la enfermera agarrando unas vendas.

-Ella se cayó de un árbol hace unos minutos-. Dice Naruto a la enfermera.

-Bien, oye tu rubio, necesito que le des la mano a ella ¿Entendido?-. La enfermera una mi mano con la de Naruto, yo me sonrojé demasiado.

-Niña ¿tienes fiebre?-. Me pregunta la enfermera.

-No, no tengo fiebre, pero ¿Por qué debe agarrarme la mano?-. Pregunte mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Porque esto te dolerá un poco-. Me responde. –Te pondré este spray, es para desinfectar heridas, no es gran cosa-. Lo sacude y me lo aplica.

-¡AHHHHHH!-. Grité y apreté fuertemente la mano de Naruto, tanto que él emitió un sonido y se sonrojo. -¿¡QUE NO DUELE!? ¡TE MATA DEL DOLOR!-. Grité aún más fuerte. Pero sentía mejor mi brazo, podía moverlo un poco. –Gracias-. Dije sonriendo-. Parecía bipolar primero una loca gritona y luego una amable chica.

-Y tu niño-. Dice la enfermera

-¿Qué?-. Pregunta Naruto.

-Que te duele-

**Naruto.**

La enfermera me preguntó si algo me dolía.

-No enfermera-. Mentí, sabía que si le decía que me dolía demasiado el pie me dejaría en cama. Perdería mi apuesta con Sai incluyendo el collar que me dio Tsunade. –No me duele nada ya nos vamos, adiós-. Bajo a Hinata de la camilla, y salgo caminando lo más normal posible. Hinata y yo buscamos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos. La escuela estaba cerrando.

Antes de ir a mi casa, tenía algo importante que hacer. Debía hacerle una pregunta a Hinata. No sabía como.

-Hi-Hin-nata, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Pregunto.

-S-si, dime-.

-Bueno es que… es que…- No se que me pasa, me estoy poniendo nervioso.

-¿Es sobre la apuesta con Sai?- Me pregunta, la miro y puedo notar en sus mejillas un leve color rosa.

-Si como…- Me dice la respuesta antes de que haga la pregunta.

-Me lo dijo Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿Sales conmigo esta noche?- Pregunto.

Sus mejillas estan rojas. –Naruto, pero tu pie-.

-Por esa razón le mentí a la enfermera, me pondría en reposo, y perdería mi apuesta con Sai. Entonces es un si.

-Claro, pero…-

-Pero qué-. Pregunto.

-Es mi padre no me deja salir con chicos.- Me dice con cara de pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?-. Me pregunta.

-¿A qué hora iremos al restaurante?-

-Bueno, Sai dijo a las nueve.

-Perfecto. Le diré a mi padre que no tengo hambre y escaparé por la ventana. Tú solo espérame en la puerta pequeña de atrás. Yo saltaré por el muro.

-¿Escapar? ¿Saltar? Hina no quiero meterte en problemas.

-Ya lo eh hecho antes, cuando salía con mis amigas-. Me dice con total seguridad de que no pasará nada. -Además se que si salto, tú me atraparás como hiciste hoy.

-Jaja. Está bien, paso por ti a las och…- Escuchamos una voz detrás de una columna.

**Hinata.**

-Esto no es bueno, sabía que algo se me olvidaba, mi primo-.

-¿Quién está ahí? Hinata ponte detrás de mí-. Me dice Naruto.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Haciéndote el héroe en frente de mi prima, que poca cosa-. Dice Neji

-Muestr… espera dijiste ¿Prima?-. Pregunta Naruto

-Si, ella es mi prima-. Neji sale de su escondite y me toma del brazo lastimado.

-Auch, Neji este brazo lo tengo lastimado suéltame por favor-. Él no me soltaba.

-Te dijo que la sueltes-. Naruto se interpuso entre mi primo y yo haciendo que me soltara.

-Tú que te metes, ella es mi prima-.

-Deberías cuidarla, no lastimarla-. Habla Naruto.

-Eso no me importa. Ahora vámonos Hinata, tu padre debe estar esperándonos.

-Si. Adiós Naruto-. Me despido de Naruto, caminando hacia el auto de Neji.

-Adiós Hinata-. Me dice algo preocupado.

Con mi primo ya subimos al auto, el camino de regreso a la mansión fue silencioso él no emitió ninguna palabra, yo tampoco. Pero el silencio no duraría para siempre.

-¿Volverás a escapar?-. Pregunta Neji.

-¿Eh?-. Pregunté.

-Si volverás a escaparte de la casa-.

-Bueno…¡POR FAVOR PRIMO CÚBREME SÓLO POR ESTA VEZ, YO LO HAGO CUANDO VISITAS A TENTEN, POR FAVOR!-. Estaba desesperada, si mi padre se enterara de que escapé de casa me castigará hasta los treinta años o peor, ya n o podré de ver a Naruto, eso sería el fin de mi mundo.

-Está bien. Pero sólo esta única vez-.

Mi primo solo me dice eso. Estaba feliz, Neji me cubriría y yo podría salir con Naruto. –Gracias primo, muchas gracias-.

-Sólo por esta vez, de nada-.

Llegamos a mi casa, mi padre se encontraba esperándonos.

**Neji.**

Le prometí a mi prima que la cubriría mientras ella salía esta noche. Supongo que saldría con ese idiota de Naruto. No me gusta la idea, pero se que sin no la ayudo, mi tío la castigaría. No tengo opción, la debo ayudar, algo se me ocurrirá.

Llegamos, estaba mi tío en la puerta esperándonos.

-Buenas tardes Hiashi-.

-Neji Hinata, tardaron demasiado en volver a la mansión-. Habla Hiashi mirando su reloj que siempre usa en su muñeca izquierda.

-Es que, padre los viernes son días en los que tenemos clases fuera de horario escolar. Neji practica futbol y yo voy a clases de piano-. Responde Hinata.

-Entren y vallan directamente a sus cuartos-. Ordena mi tío. Obedecimos.

Entramos lo más rápido posible y hablábamos en voz baja mientras íbamos para las escaleras.

-Pensaste en algo para cubrirme-. Me pregunta bajito

-Si. Pero vuelve temprano-.

-Claro-.

Subimos las escaleras, y entramos a nuestros cuartos. Supongo que mientras ella se preparaba, yo mejor hacía los ajustes del plan, por dudas.

**Aquí termina. Me costó mucho hacer esto, ya que últimamente, estoy algo ocupada con los trabajos y todo eso del cole MALDITAS TAREAS ME DISTRAEN.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como siempre espero reviwes, con lo que quieran.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Me despido Byee.**


	3. ¿Besarnos?

**Hola! Este es tercer el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Besarnos? 

**Neji.**

Hinata me pidió que la cubriera esta noche ya que saldría sin permiso. Mis planes son buenos, no tienen ningún error, ninguna falla son claramente perfectos.

Ya es de noche. Faltaban sólo una hora para que comience el plan.

La cocinera llama a todos para cenar. Ya pasó una hora, son las ocho. Hinata está a punto de marcharse.

Bajo al comedor. En el se hallan mi tío, la cocinera sirviendo la comida y Hinata.

-Padre, no cenaré esta noche, es que no me siento muy bien-. Dice Hinata que llevaba una bata puesta, supongo que cubría su ropa para salir.

-¿A caso tienes fiebre?-. Pregunta Hiashi.

-No creo. Sólo me siento muy cansada y no tengo ganas de cenar. Iré a mi cuarto-. Hinata antes de irse a su cuarto me mira, y da las señal guiñando si ojo derecho. Comenzó el plan.

**Hinata.**

Le dije a mi padre que no cenaré y que estaría en mi cuarto. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, miré a Neji y le guiñé el ojo. Es el comienzo del plan.

Subo a mi habitación, me saco la bata que cubría mi vestido color violeta obscuro. Me coloco mis zapatos y salto por la ventana.

Es complicado salir por la ventana. Ya que tengo que tener cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Camino por el techo de la galería. Bajo por una columna con cuidado de no rasgar el vestido y no hacer ruidos. Suerte que tengo puesto unos zapatos sin taco y short debajo del vestido.

Llego al muro de atrás de la mansión. Subo por la enredadera, una planta que se engancha a la pared. Me pincho las manos pero, vale la pena. Ya estoy arriba del todo. No es mucha altura, ya que si no hubiera tenido vértigo.

Observo para todos los lados, veo a Naruto. No puedo gritarle, así que tomé otra medida. Me quito un zapato y se lo revoleo. Le pasa rozando la cabeza, por suerte no lo golpeó. Él me ve. Se para debajo de mí y me hace una seña para que salte. Al principio no estaba segura pero lo hice. Caigo en sus brazos, me sonrojo y bastante diría yo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Me pregunta.

-Si. ¿Tu pie esta bien?-. Pregunto.

-Estoy algo mejor. Tomé un calmante antes de venir aquí-. Responde.

-Me alegro.

-Mejor vámonos porque Sai e Ino ya nos deben estar esperando-. Me dice el bajándome y tomándome de la mano.

-Si.

**Naruto.**

Caminábamos hacía el restaurante. Debo decirle que además de ir a esa cita doble como novia y novio, también debemos actuar como novia y novio.

-Hinata.

-Si-.

-Bueno…-. No sabía como decirle.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunta mirándome.

-Es que debemos actuar como… debemos actuar como una pareja de verdad-. Paro de caminar para poder decirle.

-Eso no lo pensé-. Sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas.

-Pero si tú no quieres, no tendré problema, puedo entenderlo-. Digo.

-No no Naruto, si eso hay que hacer para convencer a Sai, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-. Cierra sus ojos y pone esa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias-. Agradezco y extiendo mi mano para agarrar la de ella.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-. Mira algo sonrojada nuestras manos.

-Am bueno, creí que las parejas se tomaban de las manos y eso-.

-Ah, cierto tienes razón, me olvidé que tu y yo ahora somos una pareja claro falsa.

Caminamos y llegamos al restaurante. Ino y Sai estan sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Nos acercamos tomados de la mano.

-Ah mira cielo. Hinata y Naruto llegaron. Espera ¿HINATA Y NARUTO?-. Preguntó Ino algo confundida.

-Si Ino. Hinata es mi novia-. Digo sosteniendo la silla a mi "novia" para que se siente.

**Ino.**

Veo entrar a Naruto y con él Hinata, ¿Por qué no dijo anda ella? Es raro, si bien sabía que Hinata estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto pero no dijo nada.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Naruto?-. Pregunto algo confundida.

Ellos se miran, como si no supieran que decir. Pero responden.

-Es… es que… es que mi padre si se entera…-. Hinata paró de hablar.

-Entiendo-. Dice Sai.

Ambos se sientan en frente de nosotros y en verdad parece que son una pareja pero ¿Lo son?.

-Bueno Naruto ¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Hinata?-. Pregunta Sai mientras abre el menú.

-Ah ah comencé a salir con Hinata…-. Se detuvo ¿No lo recuerda?-.

-Él y yo comenzamos a salir hace unas dos semanas-. Dice Hinata tomándolo de la mano.

-Oh-. Exclama Sai. –Bueno ¿ya tienen listo lo que gustan cenar?

-Si-. Decimos todos.

-Mozo. Me traería una ensalada, ravioles con salsa blanca, un plato grande de ramen y canelones con salsa mixta-. Pide Sai

-Enseguida-. Responde el mozo y se retira.

Ahora estamos sólo nosotros cuatro de vuelta. Es mi momento para poder preguntar.

-¿Y su primera cita?-. Pregunto.

-Al parque, en un día de campo-. Contesta Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Primer beso?-.

-Ah…ah…ah…-. Ambos estaban callados.

Tienen sus mejillas algo rojizas. Miraban atentamente el menú como si la pregunta que hice no existe.

-Respondan ¿Su primer beso?-. Vuelvo a preguntar.

-Am… am bueno, fue…fue ese mismo día-. Responde Hinata ya con su cara colorada, parece un tomate.

-Y cuánto duró ese bes…-. Soy interrumpida por Sai.

-Ino, ya los estás incomodando-. Dice Sai abrazándome.

-Si tienes razón. Pero aún no creo que ellos dos estén saliendo-.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntan ambos alterados.

-Si, así es no lo creeré hasta que no se besen-.

-¿AQUÍ?-. Ahora estan rojos como unos tomates y algo nerviosos.

-Si. Aquí y ahora-. Digo.

**Naruto.**

Ino está loca. Quiere que Hinata y yo nos besemos. No es que no quiera, pero sería mi primer beso. Estoy nerviosos, demasiado nervioso, no se que hacer. Si me niego Ino dirá que es mentira, pero si lo hago y Hinata no quiere quedaré como un completo idiota.

Está bien, debo tomar valor. Me acerco más a ella, voy cerrando de a poco los ojos. Ella también los va cerrando. Nuestras respiraciones se encontraron. Hinata respira algo agitado, ¿Será que quiere besarme?...

CONTINUARÁ.

**Aquí termino con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Manden reviews con lo que quieran, ideas, quejas, lo que quieran.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Me despido Byee!**


	4. La cita falsa a la perfección

**Hola! Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo cuatro. Disculpen la tardanza, es que estuve estudiando para dos exámenes, uno de matemáticas (las odio) y uno de naturales. Además estuve castigada y no podía ni acercarme a la compu u.u pero buee ahora la puedo usar Wiii!**

**Los personajes son personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto.**

Una cita falsa a la perfección.

**Neji.**

Las cosas van bien. Hiashi no pregunta por Hinata ni tampoco Hanabi. Pero creo que mi primita no tardará en darse cuenta. Aún así debo estar en alerta en caso de que pregunten por Hinata.

Termino de cenar, me retiro, pero oigo una pregunta.

-Primo, ¿sabes que le ocurre a Hinata?-. Hanabi tiene que preguntarme que le sucede a Hinata, ¿Por qué nadie se mete en sus asuntos y ya?

-Es que ella hoy tuvo un mal día en la escuela, además está muy cansada-. Respondo sin mirarla.

-Ah, bueno. Ya terminé de cenar, iré a hablar con ella, por hay la hago sentir mejor-. Dice Hanabi parándose de su asiento.

-¡NO!-. Creo que me pasé un poco con ese "no".

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a su cuarto?-. Me mira con esa cara que siempre atemoriza a Hinata, cosa que a mí jamás me ah afectado.

-Porque como ya les dije, se siente algo cansada y ella me pidió antes de bajar a cenar, que nadie entrara a su cuarto, ya que estaría dormida-. Si, la verdad esa mentira fue ingeniosa.

-Hmp, está bien, me iré a mi cuarto-. Seguramente esto no lo dejará así, no parará hasta saber la verdad.

-Mañana por la mañana hablaré con Hinata-. Dice Hiashi tomando un trago de un vino que siempre tomaba solo cuando cenaba. Claro, tiene un vino para el almuerzo, cena, casos especiales, fiestas, etc… En fin muchos vinos.

-Buenas noches Hiashi-. Subo a mi alcoba, algo cansado, pero por las dudas tengo cuidado de que la fiera de Hanabi quiera sacarme información

**Hinata.**

Es oficial. Ino es una demente. Pedirnos que Naruto y yo nos besemos, además él y yo ni somos novios, no se qué hacer. Si besarlo o negarme, pero se que si me niego probablemente Ino sospeche de que todo esto es solo una farsa.

No puedo decir que no. Mi timidez esta vez debe quedarse a un lado. Es ahora o nunca para afrontar toda mi vergüenza.

Me acerco. Me acerco más. Puedo sentir su respiración. Mi corazón me impulsa a hacer esto. Unos pocos centímetros nos separan sólo falta que ambos nos acerquemos un poco más uno al otro. Pero…

-Damas, caballeros. Su cena está lista-. El mozo, con su bandeja y la comida se acerca.

-¡Pero que no ves que interrumpes un gran momento!-. Ino está algo enojada.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Yamanaka. Esto no volverá a suceder. Se lo prometo-. El mayordomo agacha su cabeza y empieza a servir nuestra cena. Nos sirve nuestras bebiditas y se va.

-Ejm… ¿En qué estaban?-. Pregunta Ino con cara de pícara.

-Amor, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-. Dice Sai mirándola fijamente.

-P-pero…-. Es interrumpida.

-De enserio Ino, ya basta. Creo que estas asustando-. Sonrió Sai cuando le dijo que asusta un poco. Y sí, tiene razón.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hyuga**…

**Neji.**

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi habitación. Escucho una voz atrás mío.

-Primo, dime en donde se encuentra Hinata en estos momentos-. Tenía que ser Hanabi. Al menos es Hanabi, porque si era Hiashi, estaba muerto yo y Hinata.

-Bueno… este…-. No sé que decirle a mi primita. Mi primita.

-Neji, dime done está Hinata-. Vuelve a insistir.

-Esta en… está en su cuarto como ya te lo dije antes-. Por qué no le di esa respuesta antes.

-Mientes-.

-¿Qué te hace creer que miento?-. Mi cara de ingenuo nunca hizo dudar a nadie.

-Mientes. Porque yo entré a su cuarto y no está-. Me responde abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.

-¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz-. La empujo adentro del cuarto y cierro la puerta.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga silencio? Además ¿qué hacemos dentro del cuarto de mi hermana? Es muy violeta-. No entiende nada.

-Te contaré pero no le dirás nada a tu padre-.

-Está bien-. Me dice con voz de "floja".

-Hinata está en una cita. Una cita doble con…Naruto-. Digo esto lo más bajo posible.

-…-. No tiene palabras. Solo me mira.

-Si, ella está en una cita con Naruto-.

-¡Hay que lindo!-. Cambia su cara por una de perrito feliz.

-¡¿Qué lindo?!-. Escuchar eso me alteró.

-Si Hinata está súper enamorada de Naruto. Ahora los nervios la deben estar consumiendo-. Sus ojos se ponen más grandes y eso tengo que admitirlo es muy raro.

-Amm bueno-.

-Pero ¿como logró que tú la cubrieras?- .

-Bueno, soborno-.

-Jaja, Hinata ¿Te sobornó? Cada vez estás más blando primito-. Bueno admito que ella tiene solo un poco de razón,.

-Si si como tú digas. Ahora será mejor irme a dormir y tú también. Recuerda no mencionar nada de esta conversación. Oh y si tu padre menciona donde está Hinata, invéntale algo-. Digo esto abriendo la puerta.

-Si, como quieras y digas primo-. Su tono de vaga otra vez. ¿Qué no puede ser más seria? Supongo que es esa etapa de la edad del "pavo".

-Mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches pesadilla-. Pesadilla me encanta decirle así. La verdad sí es una porque bueno lo es y punto.

-Si adiós-. Me dice y claro, ella siempre primero.

**Hinata.**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, casi no se escuchó ninguna palabra en la mesa. Sólo unos pequeños comentarios. Apenas puedo mirar a Naruto. Con lo que casi acaba de pasar, me siento muy avergonzada.

Terminamos de cenar. In nos ofrece postre, pero nadie quiso. Yo estoy más que satisfecha. Tengo algo de sueño, pero cada vez que pienso que Naruto está a mi lado, me pongo algo nerviosa.

-Sai, Ino, gracias por invitarnos a cenar, pero creo que Hinata tiene sueño y será mejor llevarla hasta su casa-. Dice Naruto mirándome. –Tengan, aquí está el dinero de nuestra comida-. Les da el dinero y empieza a levantarse, pero me toma mi mano y eso hace que me sonroje.

-Gracias Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado la comida. Nos vemos el lunes-. Dice Ino.

-Adiós-. Digo.

-Adiós responden Sai e Ino-.

**Naruto.**

Hinata se ve algo cansada. Además ella se escapó de su casa, y no quiero meterla en problemas.

Me levanto, tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y nos vamos.

-Adiós-. Dice Hinata.

-Adiós-. Responden Ino y Sai.

El camino de regreso es algo silencioso, estamos a tan solo cinco cuadras de su c asa y ella habla con la voz tímida que me parece tan dulce.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-.

-Bueno, como no has dicho casi ninguna palabra en la cena y además te notas como si estuvieras preocupado-. Responde mirando para el suelo.

-Solo pienso-.

-Y ¿Qué piensas?-. Aún sigue mirando el suelo.

Me paralizo. No sé que responderle. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Bueno… yo… estoy pesando en… en… - No puedo responderle. Pienso cuando ella y yo casi nos besamos.

-¿Naruto?-. Para de caminar. Yo también me quedo parado junto a ella.

-Es que pienso en lo que pasó hace un rato-. Estoy algo nervioso.

-Ah. Si, bueno yo también pienso en eso-. Dice en un tono ultra-mega-bajo, pero la oigo.

-Y puedo preguntarte algo-. Ahora si que estoy ultra-mega-nervioso.

-¿Q-q-qué?-. Tartamudea.

-Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que pensabas cu-cuando casi nos…?-. No puedo terminar la pregunta de la timidez. Esto es grave, yo tímido oh no.

-Ah, ah y-yo pensé q-qué debía ayudarte y-y creí que s-si te besab-ba lo estaría haciendo-. Responde toda sonrojada, eso me encanta de ella se muy linda.

-Pues en ese caso muchas gracias-. Sonrió pero por un instinto, me acerco a ella. ¿Qué me sucede?

No sé lo que me pasa. Siento ganas… ganas… ganas de… de besarla. Quiero detenerme pero algo me impulsa a hacer esto. Veo como su cara va tomando un color rojizo. Tomo su cintura y la acerco más a mí. Puedo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Esos ojos donde se reflejan la luna y las estrellas. Me vuelve loco tenerla tan cerca. Mi rostro lo acerco más al de ella. Su cara esta roja pero aún me mira.

-N-Naruto, ¿qué haces?-. Está toda sonrojada y tartamudea.

-No lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé-. Respondo susurrando.

Mis labios están demasiado cerca de los suyos. Ya no sé que me pasa. Me acerco más y…

Apoyo mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Trato de no ser muy bruto pero no creo poder controlarme. La empujo más hacia mí. Siento sus manos sobre mi cuello. Esas manos tan suaves y delicadas me rodean. Mueve sus labios provocando un movimiento algo brusco. No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a besarla. Empiezo a abrir un poco mi boca y siento que ella suelta una pequeña risita. Mis labios forman una sonrisa pequeña y ella presiona sus labios contra los míos. Voy abrazándola, ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello. Siento su corazón algo agitado. Me separo suavemente. Ella también lo hace.

**Hinata.**

Naruto me besó. Y no un beso simple y seco. Sino que uno dulce, con un movimiento suave l principio pero luego con su forma. Eso me gustó demasiado. Por fin, lo que sólo ocurre en mis sueños, se hizo realidad. Me empezó a faltar el aire y mi corazón agitadamente. Él se separa, yo también y me mira dulcemente.

-Naruto…-

-Hinata, no se que me pasó, pero me gusto-. Me dice susurrando.

-A, a mi también-. Digo cerca de él.

-Oh ¿De enserio?-. Me pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza. Y siento que me abraza más fuerte y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho dejando mis manos sobre su cuello.

-Hina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. Me susurra al oído.

-Lo que quieras-.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Aunque nunca lo demostré, tú siempre me importaste, siempre estuviste ahí para mí. El día que te vi caer del árbol, solo pensé en atraparte sin importar lo que me pasará con tal de que tú estuvieras bien, estuvieras a salvo, y sentí eso cuando sabía que tenía con mis brazos y me sentí sentir seguro-. Esas palabras hacen que me sonroje, tanto que un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Me encantaría-. Respondo y lo abrazo más fuerte.

Una lágrima pequeña se derrama, él la seca y me aleja un poco y me da un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. No quería separarme nunca, pero la triste y dura realidad, tiene que romper el duro momento.

-Vamos-. Me dice una vez ya separado.

-¿A donde?-. Estoy algo confundida.

-A tu casa, no quiero meterte en problemas-. Me dice tomándome la mano.

Caminamos hasta mi casa. Llegamos al muro trasero de la mansión. Son las una y cuarto de la mañana. Tengo algo de sueño pero al ver a Naruto, el cansancio y sueño se me van de inmediato.

-Bueno, adiós-. Me da un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla. Yo se lo devuelvo pero en los labios.

-Hinata, wow-. Me dice sonriendo y algo confundido.

-Jiji, acostúmbrate-. Digo con una risita.

Me ayuda a subir, y me despido tirándole un beso.

El se despide y agarra el "beso". Me bajo y camino por el parque tratando de no llevarme nada por delante. Por suerte la luna alumbra un poco.

Entro a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. No la usé antes porque debía pasar por el comedor. Subo las escaleras, y llego a mi cuarto. Abro la puerta y…

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo. Estuve toda una noche haciéndolo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Manden reviews, con lo que quieran**

**Bueno me voy Byee!**


	5. Neji juro que te mataré

**Hola! Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior. Que les guste.**

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Neji juro que te mataré.

**Hinata.**

Entro a mi habitación lo más silencioso posible, pero…

-¿Y que tal tú cita hermanita?-. Hanabi, ¿Por qué Hanabi?

-Wai Hanabi ¿que haces aquí en mi cuarto?-. Me asusté, algún día de estos moriré de un infarto provocado por ella.

-Te esperaba-. Me responde normalmente.

-Pero… Fue Neji ¿verdad?-.

-Si. ¿Y qué tal tu cita?-. Juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea.

-Bien…-. No puedo decirle que besé a Naruto y que el es mi novio.

-¿Bien o "Bieeeen"?-. Ese tono de hay algo más siempre lo usa conmigo, es absurdo.

-Ash, ¿para qué quieres saber?-. Ahora estoy con algo de sueño. –Hanabi, quisiera dormir, por favor, sal de mi cuarto y vete también a dormir-.

-Vamos Hinata, dime lo que pasó-. Que molesta.

-Dime, o le digo a papá de que te volviste a escapar-. Eso si es soborno. Dios mi hermana es un monstruo.

-P-p-pero, no puedes hacerme eso, soy tu hermana mayor-. Necesito hacer algo, piensa Hinata. -Bueno entonces le diré a papá que tú también tienes novio-. Ja, eso si es soborno.

-Pues si sabes que tengo novio, dime quién es-. Pregunta desafiante.

Perfecto, no sé el nombre de su novio. –Me rindo, hermana por favor, no le digas a papá-. Rogar es mi última opción.

-No le diré nada, pero tú dices todo-. Mi hermana es un monstruo. No tengo opción.

-Bien, si yo te digo, nada a papá y tampoco a Neji-.

-Te lo prometo. Pero ya dime-. Se notaba que quería saber a toda costa.

-Bueno…-. Estoy algo nerviosa. –Naruto y yo, bueno tú ya sabes-. Hago señas con mis manos para que entienda, me da pena decirlo.

-Em hermanita yo no entiendo tus señas. Por favor habla como lo hace la gente normal ¿Quieres?-. Y ahí va su tono de superioridad.

-¡Ashh! Naruto es mi novio-. Lo dije y ahora me siento mal porque es como darle información gratis a mi enemigo.

-Awww, que lindo. Y Hinata, ¿Ya lo besaste?-. Me pregunta así nomás. Creo que ella aún no lo entiende.

Mis mejillas están algo rojas y mi corazón late algo fuerte. Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo ni hablar de tan solo recordarlo.

-¡QUE LINDO! ¿Fue con movimiento o seco?-. Cómo sabe ella los tipos de besos. Seguro que ella y su novio ya andan en eso. Apenas es una niña, me volveré loca con ella como hermana.

-Ya Hanabi, basta tengo sueño y además no son temas para hablar con una niña-. Digo algo nervioso empujándola fuera de mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta en su cara despacio sin hacer ruido dejándola a fuera. Oigo que se aleja. Listo ahora puedo descansar tranquila sin sentirme observada por nadie. ¡Que alivio!

**Naruto.**

Llego a casa. Como siempre vacía sin nadie. A veces me siento solo. Pero ahora se que la chica más dulce y linda del mundo está a mi lado. Me siento muy feliz. Pero mi felicidad no vence mi sueño, fue un día largo además me sigue doliendo el pie.

Voy a mi cuarto. Me visto con mi piyama, más bien una remera cualquiera y mis boxers y me entro rápido a la cama. Escuchó mi celular, un mensaje. De Hinata. _"Que descanses mi amor"._ Ese mensaje me provocó una sonrisa y respondo _"Vos también. Que sueñes conmigo. Yo soñaré contigo". _Envío el mensaje y me duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. -Hi…na…ta…-

**Neji.**

Me fui a dormir pensando en cuando volverá Hinata. Porque Hanabi ya se dio cuenta y seguro preguntará hasta saber la verdad. Pero el sueño es poderoso. Mejor duermo porque creo que mañana vendrá un gran interrogatorio por parte de Hanabi.

Escuchó la alarma del despertador. Son las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Aún sigo teniendo algo de sueño. Me levanto, me baño, me visto y bajo a desayunar. Pero cuando estoy llegando a las escaleras…

-Primo juro que te mataré-. Hinata, nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada.

-¿Por qué? Yo cumplí-.

-Si claro cumpliste-. Dice sarcásticamente. –Hanabi se enteró de todo. Solo porque tu le contaste-. Estaba enojadísima. Y Hinata enojada es rarísimo.

-Pero es qué ella entró a tu cuarto y como vio que no estabas me preguntó. No tuve otra opción, era decirle o decirle. -Sabes como es Hanabi-. Trato de defenderme un poco.

-En eso tienes razón, sólo en eso. ¿Mi padre se enteró?-. Pregunta algo calmada.

-No. Él no se enteró-.

-Por tu bien-. Un momento quiero saber que sucedió anoche. Desde cuando Hinata es así. ¿Qué rayos le pasó a la Hanta inofensiva?

-Señorita Hinata, señor Neji, su desayuno está listo-. Escucho la voz de la cocinera.

Bajamos a desayunar. Hiashi y Hanabi ya están en la mesa.

**Hinata.**

Hanabi se enteró. Juro que cuando pueda mataré a Neji. Y a Hanabi por metida. Lo único que falta que se entere mi padre. Si eso pasa estoy en el horno.

Mi padre se levanta de su silla y me pregunta si puede hablar conmigo, más bien me da la orden de que debía hablar conmigo.

Me levanté y cuando mi padre se dio media vuelta hice una seña a Neji que le cortaría el cuello.

Salimos hacia la galería, es un día precioso, los rayos del sol alumbran toda la galería. Esta será la última vez que mire hacia el sol, ya que después de hoy estaré castigada de por vida.

-Hinata-. Aquí viene el sermón y el castigo no -. Hinata, quiero saber por qué a noche solo te fuiste a tu alcoba sin cenar-. Esperen es eso lo que quiere saber.

-Bueno, yo padre, no cené porque como dijo Neji, yo estaba muy cansada-. Fiuf, fuera de zona de peligro.

-Ya sé eso, pero quiero saber por qué te sentías cansada-.

-Es que… es que-. Vamos Hinata piensa. –Es que ayer fue un día largo de escuela y las clases de piano cada vez son más difíciles-. Si esa es una buena mentira.

-¿Eso es todo? Hinata dime la verdad-.

-Si padre, eso es todo, solamente estaba muy cansada, te lo juro eso es todo-. Trato de sonar lo más calmada posible, pero no creo que pueda estarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Hmp, está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejo así-. Estoy salvada.

-Gracias padre-. Me retiro, por suerte esto quedó así y no me preguntó nada más porque no creo que hubiera podido haber inventado otra cosa.

Hanabi ya no está, seguro que se fue con sus amigas. Neji aún sigue desayunando. Mi padre se fue a trabajar.

-¿Qué te preguntó Hiashi?-. Pregunta lo más tranquilo.

-Nada, solo por qué no había cenado anoche-. Ya casi termino de desayunar.

-Ah. ¿Saldrás hoy?-. Pregunta levantándose.

-Si-. Estoy feliz, ya qué saldré con Naruto.

-Con Naruto, si no me equivoco-. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo rayos se enteró?

-Primo como fue…-.

-Simple, Hanabi-. Claro mi hermanita. Juro que el mundo hoy perderá una Hanabi.

-Bueno primo, me iré a cambiar para ya sabes-. Subo las escaleras. Neji me seguía con la mirada. Creo que mucho no le gusta la idea de que bueno Naruto y yo.

Entro a mi cuarto. Abro mi closet, vestidos, faldas, blusas, camisas, camisetas, shorts, jeans, de todo. Elijo una blusa color lila pastel y unos shorts de jeans cómodos. Me ato mis agujetas de mis zapatillas blancas tomo mi bolsito pequeño y salgo súper-ultra-mega-feliz.

**Naruto.**

Hoy me levanté bien temprano, invité a Hinata para pasear por los bosques de Konoha. Preparé una canasta con algo de comida y unos refrescos, este día será genial.

Ya estoy vestido. Llevo una camiseta, arriba una camisa sin abrochar

, unos pantalones, y las zapatillas. Aún no entiendo como estoy con Hinata, digo ella es tan especial y yo solo un idiota.

**RING RING. **Escucho el timbre. Si debe ser Hinata.

Abro la puerta, es ella. Se ve tan linda con esa blusa lila. Pero que idiota, como me voy a quedar parado frente a ella sin hacer o decir nada.

-Pasa-. Jeje, estoy algo nervioso.

-Gra-gracias-. Su voz es dulce y bajita.

-¿Desayunaste?-. Pregunto cerrando la puerta, pero apenas me doy media vuelta tengo sus labios junto a los míos. Tomo su cintura y la traigo más hacia mí. Puedo sentir como sus manos juegan con mi cabello. Es tan dulce la forma en como besa. Se separa y me abraza.

-Si, desayuné y tú-. Me dice con su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Ah si. ¿Y tu padre sabe algo?-. Pregunto serio.

-No, él no se enteró, tranquilo. Hanabi, por metida se enteró de que tu y yo-. Hanabi, siempre fue una metida, supongo que lo sigue siendo.

-No importa, mientras solo sepa Hanabi que somos…-. Me interrumpe.

-Bueno, Naruto, Hanabi no es la única que sabe, también sabe Neji-.

-¿QUÉ? ¿NEJI? ME MATARÁ CUANDO ME VEA-. Estoy muerto.

-A él no le gusta que salgamos, pero no hará nada, lo sé puedo confiar en mi primo-. Parece estar completamente segura.

-Esta bien amor, tu tienes confianza, yo también la tendré-.

-Gracias-. Me abraza.

-Oye, vamos a pasear ¿Te parece?-. Pregunto tomándola de la mano.

-Si, claro-.

-Espérame que voy por la cesta con el almuerzo-. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, agarro la cesta y salimos de mi casa.

Caminamos lo más tranquilo, sabemos que el padre de Hinata está trabajando, así que no se enterará. Que nuestros amigos se enteren no es un problema, pero que Hiashi se entere sería un caos.

Llegamos a los bosques de Konoha, quiero llevarla a una cascada que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Ese lugar es hermoso, la cascada está encerrada por árboles inmensos. Caminamos, por todo el bosque.

Un sauce llorón forma con sus hojas una cortina, sé que llegamos.

-Hina, llegamos. Pero necesito que cierres tus ojos-. Ella me mira tiernamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-Está bien-. Cierra sus ojos. –Pero tu guíame-. Sujeta mi mano.

-Vamos. Es por aquí-. Con cuidado voy pasando entre las lianas. El lugar es tan hermosos como lo recuerdo, es más lindo todavía.

-Linda, puedes abrir los ojos-.

Abre sus ojos…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. **

**Manden reviews con lo que quieran. Por fas manden un review con su ending u opening de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden favoritos. Solo es curiosidad. Los míos son Heros Come Back, Wind, Rocks, Blue Bird y Mezamero Yasei, me encantan los escucho todo el tiempo.**

**Me despido porque me están sacando a patadas de la compu.**

**Byee!**


	6. ¿Qué viste en mí?

**Holaa! Aquí está el capítulo seis. Al fin tengo unas minis vacaciones, por semana santa. Aquí en la argentina tenemos esta fecha como semana santa. Aprovecharé esta semana para escribir lo más que pueda.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, están hermosos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

¿Qué viste en mí?

**Hinata.**

Naruto me pidió que cerrara mis ojos, y yo cambio le pedí que sea mi guía. Siento que pasamos por debajo de una cortina de hojas por decir así. Me dice que ya llegamos al lugar y que abriera los ojos. Los abro.

-Na-Naruto, esto es…-. Este lugar es como un sueño. La cascada, los árboles, es hermoso.

-Lo sé. Aquí venía antes con Jiraya. Él me traía cuando yo tenía algún problema o me traía contra mi propia voluntad a ver chicas. Aún sigue viniendo, para tener ideas sobre su aburrido libro-. Los libros que Jiraya escribe como olvidarlos cuando el profesor Kakashi los lleva consigo todo el tiempo.

-Esos libros. Kakashi siempre lleva uno. Y lo más graciosos que siempre lee el mismo libro una y otra vez. Me acuerdo los primeros días de clases, siempre le prestaba atención al libro hasta que la directora Tsunade lo sermoneó.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas?-. Me dice largando una carcajada algo contagiosa ya que yo me empecé a reír también.

-Jajaja, si-.

-Bueno, te parece si almorzamos-. Toma mi mano y caminamos hacia una roca en medio del pequeño lago. Las rocas forman un camino hacia esa roca.

Nos sentamos. Solamente se escucha el ruido del agua caer y las aves. Es tan pacífico el lugar y también es muy hermosos.

Empezamos a sacar las cosas de la canasta. Comimos unos ricos sándwiches de tomate, lechuga y jamón, también comimos de postre un rico trozo de pastel de crema y fresas. El pastel ese era riquísimo. Ambos ya no podíamos comer más, estábamos llenos.

Naruto se levantó. Su cara es como si pensara en algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pegunto algo preocupada.

-Hina, yo quiero hacerte una pregunta-. Si, le pasa algo.

-Dime-.

-Es que, necesito saber…-. No me dice nada.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?-.

-Necesito saber, ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?-. No entiendo por qué hace esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo?-. Estoy algo confundida.

-Si. Necesito saber que fue lo que viste en mí. Por que estás a mi lado cuando soy un completo idiota. Tú eres alguien hermosa, inteligente y sales con un tarado.

-Naruto… yo no creo que tú seas un tarado. Para mí, tú eres la persona más especial en mi vida… Siempre quise ser como tú, valiente, extrovertida, entusiasta… Siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir. No me importa quien eres, o que es lo que tienes, sino que me importa como eres… Eso es lo que siempre me ah gustado de ti, que eres una persona dispuesta a todo-. Eso salió desde el fondo de mi corazón, cada vez más hablaba, un nudo se hacía en la garganta.

-Hi…-. Me abraza fuerte. Una lágrima mía cae por mi mejilla. Me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hinata, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Siempre me encontré solo en este mundo. Ahora tengo a una persona especial y no quiero perderla-. Sus palabras son susurradas en mi oído.

-Naruto, te prometo estar a tu lado siempre-. Susurro en su oído. Lo abrazo más fuerte. Estamos así por un largo rato.

Luego de un rato…

-Hinata-. Dice

-Si Naruto-.

-No sientes como si nos estuviéramos cayend…-. Ambos caemos debajo de la cascada. –Cayendo-. Termina lo que estaba diciendo todo mojado y riéndose.

-Jajajajaja. Míranos, estamos empapados-. Se levanta y extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. –Gracias-.

-No hay de que. Será mejor ir hacia el césped, allí llega mejor los rayos del sol-. Recoge todo, lo mete dentro de la canasta y caminamos hacia el césped.

Me siento en la orilla con los pies metidos en el agua, el se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojo un poco y sonríe. ¿A caso tengo algo en el rostro?

-Naruto ¿Por qué sonríes?-. Si genial tengo algo en mi rostro y se ríe de eso.

-Porque te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-. Sus labios forman una sonrisa dulce.

Me acerco para darle un beso. Él también se acerca pero…

Suena mi celular. La canción de Blue Bird suena cada vez más fuerte. Me levanto algo enojada para atender.

-¡OYE QUIEN DIABLOS SEAS, ESTÁS MOLESTANDO!-. Grito por el celular.

-¿Hinata?-. Oh no Neji.

-Ne-Ne-Neji-. Me mande una.

-Hinata tienes que volver rápido, Hiashi hoy volvió temprano de la empresa y esta preguntando por ti-.

-¿Q-QUE?-. Esto no es bueno.

-Si. Ahora deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo y vuelve lo más rápido posible. Por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Naruto?-. Pregunta como si fuera mi padre, que fastidio cuando usa ese tono conmigo.

-No te incumbe. Adiós-. Cuelgo.

Me calzo mis zapatillas blancas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Me pregunta parándose.

-Mi padre hoy volvió temprano. Ahora anda preguntando por mí. Tengo que irme-.

-Espera te acompaño-. Toma la canasta, se coloca su camisa y salimos lo más rápido posible.

-Esto no es bueno. Y tuve que gritarle a Neji. Cuando llegue a casa tendré que darle una explicación a mi padre de por qué estoy mojada y a Neji de por qué le grité que estaba interrumpido.

**Naruto.**

Todo esto es mi culpa. Por mi culpa está toda mojada. Por mi culpa la castigarán. Por mi culpa es todo.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho-. Esto es toda mi culpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-Por que todo esto es mi culpa. Yo te metí en esto-. Estoy muy enojado conmigo mismo.

-Oye, nada de esto es tu culpa. Además ya pensé en lo que voy a decir. A Neji le diré que estaba a punto de ganarte en algún juego y a mi padre le diré que fui a comprar y unos niños estaban jugando con pistolitas de agua y me empaparon toda. Eso les diré-. Luce completamente segura.

-Pero ¿Y si no te creen?-. Estoy preocupado.

-Si no me creen a Neji le diré la verdad entonces y mi padre me tendrá que creer porque otra explicación no tengo-.

El resto del camino no emitimos ninguna palabra. Estamos a tan solo unas dos cuadras y ella para de caminar.

-Espera Naruto. Neji te matará si te ve y mi padre también. Así que aquí voy sola.

-Pero…-. Tiene razón. –Está bien, pero quiero que apenas estés en tu cuarto me llames. Y si sucede algo también-.

-No te preocupes te llamaré. Adiós-. Me da un beso pequeño en los labios y se va corriendo.

Estoy algo preocupado. Me iré a casa a cambiar de ropa, no quiero tomar un resfriado.

**Hinata.**

Entro lo más rápido que puedo a la mansión. Apenas cierro la puerta mi padre ahí parado, con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada petrificante que siempre usa conmigo.

-Hinata dame la explicación de por la cual estás mojada-. Suerte que la pensé antes.

-Es que padre salí a comprar algo y unos niños jugando con pistolas de agua me empaparon toda-. Ahora solo tiene que creerme.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Pregunta serio.

-Si, eso es todo.-. Respondo.

-¿Qué ibas a comprar?-. Uh genial no pensé en eso.

-Este…-. ¿Qué digo?-. Fui a comprar cosas-. ¿Cosas? Estoy muerta.

-¿Qué cosas?-. Creo que lo estoy colmando.

-Fui a comprar cosas para la escuela. Es que tengo mucho trabajo-. Otra cosa no se me ocurre.

-¿Dónde están?-. Esto ya es un interrogatorio.

-Este, no las pude comprar porque se me mojó la billetera y mi dinero también. Por eso no compré.

-Hmp… Bien-. Estoy a salvo por ahora.

-Bueno, ¿Puedo retirarme?-. Pongo mi más dulce cara.

-Retírate y sube a tu cuarto-.

-Si-. Voy a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible. Abro la puerta y luego la cierro.

Busco mi celular lo más rápido. Lo encuentro y llamo a Naruto.

-¡Hinata!-. Suena contento.

-Hola-.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta.

-Si no te preocupes. Mi padre solo me pregunto por qué estoy mojada y para qué había salido. Neji no lo encontré, por suerte.

-Ahora estoy más calmado. Oye si sigues con la ropa mojada deberías cambiártela, o te resfriaras-. Se preocupa por mí.

-Si, tienes razón. Debo colgarte por las dudas. Te invito mañana a comer ramen ¿Quieres?-. Pregunto, sé que a él le fascina el ramen.

-¡RAMEN! Claro, nos vemos mañana en Ichiraku Ramen a las doce ¿Dale?-. Esta feliz por comer ramen.

-Claro. Me tengo que ir adiós, te quiero-.

-Adiós, yo te quiero más-. Ese MÁS me alegró el día.

**TOC TOC. **Tocan la puerta.

-Adelante-.

Se abre la puerta. Tiene que ser…

-Hinata, ¿Por qué estas mojada?-. Neji ¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-¿Por qué me gritaste por el teléfono?-. Oh no.

-Es que…-. Piensa en lo que e iba a decir. Ah si me acuerdo, .Es que estaba jugando un juego con Naruto y yo casi ganaba, pero tú interrumpiste.

-Ah si ¿Qué juego?-. Salgo de un interrogatorio y entro en otro.

-Al fútbol-. ¿Por qué dije eso si odio el fútbol? Pero no quiero decirle que estábamos a punto de besarnos.

-Pero tú odias el fútbol-.

-Si pero…-. No tengo más que decirle la verdad-. Esta bien, te diré la verdad-.

-Adelante-.

-Pero prométeme que si te digo no matarás a Naruto-.

-Primero dime y luego ceo si lo puedo prometer-.

-Esta bien. Cuando tú llamaste, Naruto y yo… Naruto y yo, tú sabes lo que tú haces con Tenten-. Otro ejemplo no se me ocurre.

Veo que su cara esta algo sonrojada. –Hinata, no logro comprender bien-. Es listo pero lento.

-Neji, ¿Tengo que decirlo?-. Pregunto algo sonrojada.

-Si-.

-Naruto y yo… estábamos a punto de…-. La cara de Neji se transforma en la cara de mi padre.

-¿BESARSE?-. Creo que esta algo alterado.

-Si-. Digo más bajo de lo usual.

-Lo mataré por atreverse a querer besar a mi prima-. Parece poseído.

-Ne-Neji cálmate-.

-¿Dónde está ese Hijo de…-. Odio esa palabra.

-¡Basta! Tú puedes besar a Tenten cuando quieres y yo no puedo besar a mi novio. Si así es Naruto es mi novio-. Que me sucede, estoy ultra-mega-enojada.

-…-. No me dice nada. Solo me mira.

-Neji quiero cambiarme de ropa, tengo frío así que sal de mi cuarto-.

-Lo siento por si te hice enojar-. Dice y se va. ¿Neji lo siente? El mundo cada vez está más raro.

Al fin estoy sola en mi cuarto.

-Será mejor cambiarme-. Digo dirigiéndome hacia mi closet. Elijo una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas color celeste y una camiseta blanca con un corazón azul en el medio.

Me saco la ropa toda mojada y me cambio. Estoy algo aburrida, la tarea ya la hice ayer, ya leí todos los libros que tengo en mi pequeña biblioteca, no se que hacer. De repente escucho la canción de Lovers. Proviene de mi celular el ruido.

-¿Hola?-.

-Hola Hinata, soy Sakura, estoy con las chicas aquí en el café _life in Konoha_, ¿Vienes?-. Pregunta Sakura y de fondo se escucha la risa de Ino.

-Claro. Llego dentro de quince minutos-. Cuelgo el celular. Me calzo unas sandalias azules y salgo con mi pequeña cartera azul.

-¿Padre?-. Pregunto entrando a su oficina. Siempre lo encuentro ahí pero esta vez no.

-Señorita Hinata, su padre salió por una reunión de último momento con los empleados de la empresa. Dijo que vuelve tarde-. Dice la señora encargada de la limpieza de la mansión.

-Gracias. Por cierto, no mencione que salí de la casa por ningún momento ¿Esta claro?-. Pregunto seria.

-Como usted desee señorita Hinata-. Hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha con su escoba.

Salgo de la casa camino al café…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí dejo este capítulo. **

**Manden reviews con lo que quieran. Manden junto a su review el nombre de su pareja favorita de Naruto. Solo vale una pareja. La mía es NaruHina, me encanta.**

**Me despido lectores. **

**Byee!**


	7. Una tarde solo para chicas

**Hola! Aquí capítulo siete.**

**Los personajes son solo personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Una tarde solo para chicas.

**Hinata.**

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo hacia el café, las chicas me están esperando. El café solo está a siete cuadras. Finalmente llego. Entro y las veo en los sofás junto a la ventana.

-Miren chicas, es Hinata-. Dice feliz Ino.

-Hola-. Me dicen todas al unísono.

-Hola-.

-Ven aquí hay un lugar-. Dice Temari.

-Gracias-.

-Y cuéntanos-. No entiendo.

-¿Cómo Tenten?-.

-Si, cuéntanos sobre tu cita de hoy con Naurto-. ¿Cómo diablos se enteró?

-¿Qué? ¿Naruto?-. Pregunta algo confundida Sakura.

-Si, Hinata hoy salió con Naruto-. Tenten si quieres grítaselo al mundo entero.

-Este bueno…-. Estoy algo nerviosa.

-Vamos cuenta-. Ino es demasiado molesta cuando se trata de novios.

-Ash. Pero si les cuento sólo queda entre nosotras-. Esa es mi condición.

-Claro, pero cuanta ya-. Si no les digo probablemente me maten.

-Bien. Les diré algo cortito-.

-Si pero ya dinos-. Mejor les cuento.

-Está bien. Hoy a la mañana, Naruto y yo fuimos a un lugar hermoso que él conoce. Hay una cascada, árboles que la rodean. Es hermoso. Comimos sentados en una roca en medio del pequeño lago. Comimos unos sándwiches y de postre un pastel de crema y fresas. Terminamos de comer y Naruto se para. Se veía algo preocupado. En eso me pregunta que fue lo que vi en él. No lo entendí pero luego me explica. Yo le dije la pura verdad. Le dije que a mi no me importa quien es o que es lo que tiene sino que me importa como es. Estaba nerviosa pero traté de calmarme y se lo pude decir tranquilamente. Me abraza fuerte. Estuvimos así por un rato. Pero nos caemos al agua. Nos reímos y salimos. Yo me siento en la orilla con los pies en el agua y él se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas. Me sonrojo y hace que se ría. Pensé que tenía algo en la cara. Pero no, me dice que se reía de lo linda que me veía sonrojada. Me acerco para besarlo, pero...-. Me detengo.

-¿Pero qué?-. Pregunta Tenten.

-Si Hinata, no lo dejes ahí-. Me dice Temari.

-¡CUENTA LO QUE PASÓ!-. Ino está desesperada.

-Es que bueno, no lo besé-. Dije alguito triste.

-¿Por qué no?-. Tenten y sus preguntas.

-Pues no lo pude besar porque llamó tu novio diciendo que mi padre había vuelto temprano y andaba preguntando por mí-. Respondí.

-Juro que castraré a Neji por interrumpir un lindo momento de mi amiga-. Ok Tenten está enojada, pero castrarlo.

-Espera Tenten, si castras a Neji ya no podrán, bueno…-. Dice Temari haciendo señas.

Tenten está toda colorada. – ¡NO!-. Grita. -¡NUNCA!-. Todas nos reímos.

-Ya chicas, hay menores de edad en este café-. Dice Sakura tratando de calmar la situación.

-Saku, nosotras también somos menores-. Digo riéndome y todas sueltan la risa también.

-Bueno ya, hablemos de otra cosa-. Dice Temari tomando su café.

-¿Y de qué?-. Pregunto.

-No se-. Si no sabe para que habla.

-Ahora me acuerdo ¿Por qué no vino Matsuri?-. Pregunta Ino.

-Está su apartamento-. Responde Temari algo triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿No la invitaron?-. Pregunté.

-Si, hoy la llamé para invitarla, pero no quiso venir-. Dice Temari.

-Pero ¿Por qué no vino?-. Pregunta Sakura.

-Es que últimamente no han estado muy bien las cosas entre ella y Gaara-. Responde Temari mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué tan mal?-. Pregunta Ino.

-Bueno, Gaara me dijo que ambos han pensado en tomarse un tiempo fuera. Ayer a la noche mi hermanito entró enojado a casa, no cenó ni tampoco habló hoy a la mañana. Ni siquiera quiso hablar con Kankuro, cosa que ellos siempre hablan cuando se trata de un problema de chicas-. Esto es grave, que Matsu y Gaara se den un tiempo fuera no es para nada bueno.

-Chicas, tenemos que ayudar a Matsuri-. Por primera vez en mi vida escucho decir a Ino algo inteligente.

-Si, ¿Pero qué?-. Preguntamos todas a la vez.

-Sakura, este fin de semana tus padres viajan ¿Cierto?-. La verdad no entiendo por qué Ino dice eso.

-Si, pero no se a que va esa pregunta-. Genial, no soy la única que no entiende.

-Pregunto porque siempre que tus padres viajan, tú haces una fiesta y que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para unirlos de vuelta-. Admito que Ino es más inteligente de lo que creí.

-Ino usualmente nos burlaríamos de tus ideas locas pero ¡ERES UNA GENIA!-. Grita Sakura abrazándola.

-Si todo lo que Sakura dijo pero, ¿Cómo haremos que ellos puedan arreglarse?-. Pregunta Tenten levantando sus hombros.

-Bueno déjenme contarles el plan-. Ino pone su voz seria que usa cuando habla en serio. –El miércoles, Sakura da sus invitaciones para la fiesta. El día de la fiesta, cuando Matsuri y Gaara ya hallan llegado, una de nosotras, en este caso será Temari, le dirá a Gaara que una linda chica lo está esperando en la terraza. El subirá. Lo mismo con Matsuri, Tenten tu te acercarás a ella y le dirás que un chico lindo la está esperando arriba. Entonces ella subirá. Cuando ambos estén arriba, yo junto con Hinata, estaremos escondidas adentro de un cuarto que está debajo de las escaleras que dan hacia la terraza. Una vez que ambos estén arriba, cuidadosamente Hinata y yo subiremos las escaleras y cerraremos la puerta silenciosamente con llave dejándolos encerrados. Ambos estarán desesperados por entrar, pero no los dejaremos y le pasaremos un papel por debajo de la puerta que diga: _Deben arreglarse son el uno para el otro. En otras palabras o se arreglan o se quedan toda la noche afuera. _Y ellos harán las pases y bla bla bla. FIN DEL PLAN-. Wow es un gran plan, lo admito.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga?-. Pregunta Sakura sarcásticamente.

-Esta bueno el plan ¿Verdad?-. Sonríe Ino.

-Esta buenísimo, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así?-. Pregunta Tenten.

-Supongo que cuando se trata de parejas la doctora corazón entra en acción-. ¿Doctora corazón?

-Jajaja, doctora corazón, esa está buena-. Se burla Sakura.

-Bueno no doctora corazón, pero sí digamos que sí-. Ino la doctora corazón.

-Espero que funcione-. Dice Temari.

-Pues claro, mis planes amorosos nunca fallan-. Se le subieron los humos a la cabeza a Ino.

-De este plan depende que la relación de Matsuri y mi hermanito-. Dice algo preocupada Temari.

-Temari ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por la relación amorosa de tu hermano?-. Pregunto.

-Bueno es que Gaara nunca antes había tenido una novia. Siempre fue un chico frío, siempre era él y solo él. Pero desde que llegó Matsuri a su vida es completamente diferente, ríe, ayuda a los demás. El Gaara que conocía antes se esfumó gracias al amor que Matsuri le dio-. Temari tiene sus ojos brillosos. Parece que quiere llorar.

-¿Y como se hicieron novio y novia?-. Pregunta Ino.

-Les contaré. Matsuri y Gaara, ya eran buenos amigos desde hace un largo tiempo…-.

**FLASH BACK.**

Era una tarde hermosa, pero algunas nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo.

La campana de finalización de clases había sonado, Matsuri y Gaara como hacían todos los viernes, salían. No en una cita, sino como amigos. Ese día, las salidas de amigos se acabarían.

-¡Oye Gaara!-. Gritaba Matsuri corriendo hacia él. -¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¿Vemos una película?-. Pregunta Gaara.

-Si, me parece bien-. Matsuri empieza a caminar al lado de Gaara.

Llegaron al cine, aún la lluvia no caía. Entraron.

-Te toca elegir a ti Matsuri. Yo elegí la otra vez que vinimos-. Dice Gaara.

-Cierto, pero es que no se que elegir-. Matsuri miraba la cartelera.

-La que tú quieras-.

-Bueno, te parece una de terror-. Dice Matsuri.

-Matsuri ¿Desde cuando te gustan esas cosas? Si mal no recuerdo, siempre te asustas cuando ves películas de terror-. Gaara la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa provocando que esta se sonroje.

-Es que, estoy tratando de no tenerle más miedo-. Dice Matsuri caminando hasta la boletería-.

Sacaron las entradas y entraron a la sala. Matsuri estaba algo asustada, cada vez que ve películas de terror se le pone piel de gallina, pero ella quería demostrarle a Gaara que tenía el valor suficiente para ver esas películas.

La película ya había comenzado, Matsuri trataba de demostrar valor, pero cada vez que aparecía la chica toda ensangrentada su piel se erizaba del miedo.

Gaara al notar que ella tenía algo de miedo, extiende su brazo por detrás de ella para abrazarla. Matsuri, cuando sintió el brazo de Gaara sobre su hombro, se apoyó en el pecho de él. Ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, pero ninguno se detuvo.

Luego de una hora y veinte minutos dentro de la sala, la película terminó. Gaara salió lo más bien, pero Matsuri le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Oye Matsu, ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Gaara mirándola.

-S-si, e-est-toy bi-bien-. Ella tartamudeaba.

-¿Segura?-. Pregunta Gaara acercándose.

-Si-. Matsuri deja de temblar-. Ves, estoy bien-. Sonríe.

-Entonces vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa-. Gaara y Matsuri salen del cine. Por alguna razón, ambos caminaban algo distanciados.

En un momento Gaara se detiene, y voltea a ver a Matsuri que iba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Ella ni cuenta se había dado, así que caminó hasta llevárselo por delante.

-Lo siento mucho-. Se disculpa.

-No importa, de hecho yo me quedé aquí parado-. Sonríe Gaara.

-¿A sí?-. Matsuri está algo sonrojada.

-Si-.

-Yo… Gaara, necesito… saber algo-. Dice Matsuri con un voz tímida.

-Adelante-. Dice Gaara con total seguridad.

-Bueno…yo…necesito…saber-. Matsuri toma el aire-. Necesito saber que significo yo para ti-.

Gaara está algo sorprendido. -¿Qué significas para mí?-. Pregunta.

-Si, que soy para ti, una amiga o… algo más-. Dice Matsuri tímidamente.

-…-. Un silencio por parte de ambos pero no dudaron en lo que iban a hacer.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro juntando sus labios rápidamente. Matsuri apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y Gaara sujetó suavemente la cintura de ella. La lluvia empezó a caer fuerte, pero ellos seguían besándose, no importa si estaba lloviendo. Ambos empezaron a mover un poco sus labios. El beso seco, se convirtió en un beso dulce, con algo de movimiento. Finalmente ambos debieron separarse ya que les faltaba el aire.

-Matsuri-. Dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente.

-Si, Gaara-. Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Lo que siento por ti es… amor-. Le dijo abrazándola.

Matsuri lo abrazó también y así quedaron por un largo rato.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-WOW-. Exclamamos todas.

-Es hermosa esa historia-. Dice Ino con dos estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Y encima con lluvia, que romántico-. Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Si, si muy romántico, pero después no fue lindo cuidar de él mientras estaba resfriado por andar besándose bajo la lluvia-. Dijo Temari.

-Sería una pena que ambos se separen-. Dijo Sakura.

-Si. Pero de todos modos el plan de Ino no puede fallar-. Digo yo tratando de dar ánimo.

-Tienes razón Hinata, el plan no puede fallar-. Sakura ahora si que esta motivada.

En eso suena un celular, Heros Come Back está sonando a todo volumen.

Es el celular de Temari.

**Conversación de Temari y Shikamaru a través del celular.**

-Shika, hola-.

-Hola. Escucha, te llamo porque mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche a casa ¿Quieres?-.

-C-claro me encantaría-.

-Ven a las nueve-.

-Ahí estaré-.

-Bueno problemática, nos vemos esta noche. Adiós, te quiero-.

-Adiós vago, yo te quiero más-.

**Fin de la conversación.**

-¿Shikamaru?-. Pregunta Ino con tono de pícara.

-Si-. Temari está algo sonrojada.

-Aún no entiendo que le viste-. Dice Ino.

-Y nadie entiende que le viste a Sai-. Venganza por parte de Temari.

-Muchas cosas-. Dice Ino sonriendo.

-¡INO!-. Grito.

-¿Qué?-. Me dice "que" como si eso fuera nada.

-Olvídalo-. Ino está demasiado loca.

-Bueno chicas, será mejor que me valla porque ya son las siete y tengo que estar en lo de mi novio dentro de dos horas. Adiós-. Temari se levanta, paga su café en la caja y se va.

-Y ahora quedan cuatro-. Dice Tenten.

-Chicas, me voy. Le prometí a Sasuke que lo ayudaría con un par de cosas. Así que nos vemos-. Sakura paga su capuchino en la caja y se va.

-Ahora solo qued…-. Se escucha un ruido del celular de Tenten-. -¡WAI! Debo irme, Neji me invitó a ver una película-. Tenten paga su café con crema y se va a ver a mi primo.

-Ahora solo quedan dos-. Dice Ino.

-Jeje, Ino amiga, disculpa pero debo volver a mi casa, mi padre puede volver en cualquier momento y si ve que salí de la casa me matará-. Me levanto y salgo, yo no tomé nada así que no debo pagar nada.

Caminé algo rápido para poder llegar a casa a tiempo. Las siete cuadras cada vez se me hacen más largas. Pero de todos modos llegué. Veo a mi padre entrar a la casa.

-OH NO-. Esto no es nada bueno…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno que les pareció. El capitulo este me tomo dos días y una noche poder terminarlo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Manden reviews con lo que quieran. Manden junto a su review el nombre de su SENSEI favorito. El mío es Kakashi, obvio.**

**Me despido.**

**Byee!**


	8. Conociendo a mis suegros

**Holaaa! El capítulo ocho al fin.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Conociendo a mis suegros.

**Hinata.**

Estoy volviendo hacia mi casa, mi padre siempre dice que vuelve tarde, y vuelve a la misma hora.

Finalmente llego pero veo a mi padre entrar a la casa, esto esta mal. Debo entrar por otra parte a la mansión. Necesito algo de tiempo para poder entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Tomo mi celular. Espero que Hanabi esté en casa.

Marco el número.

-¿Hola?-. Al fin contesta.

-Hanabi, soy yo Hinata. Escúchame con atención, necesito que distraigas a papá para que yo pueda entrar-.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-. Está sorda.

-Que distraigas a papá para que pueda entrar a la casa.

-¿Y que consigo a cambio?-. Siempre con sus sobornos.

-Lo que tu quieras, pero rápido-. No es momento para negociar.

-Ash, está bien-. Esa voz de vaga.

Cuelgo y entro a la casa. Camino alrededor de la mansión para llegar a la puerta trasera. De seguro si entro por la entrada principal, mi padre lo notará.

Corro por todo el parque, claro, mirando de no llevarme nada puesto, ya que Hanabi deja todo tirado por ahí. Miro por la cerradura de la puerta, el camino está libre, entro lo más silencioso posible. Me doy media y empiezo a correr en puntas de pie para que mi padre no oiga los pasos. Por cada pasillo antes de cruzarlo, observo. Finalmente llego a mi habitación.

Doy unos pasos para llegar a mi tocador y se abre la puerta lentamente. Que no sea mi padre. Mi corazón está latiendo un poco fuerte. Ese miedo que uno tiene cuando lo que menos quieres que pase, te lo imaginas.

-Vamos hermana ahora cumple-. ¿Hanabi?

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?-. Pregunto enojada.

-Déjame pensar… no-. ¿¡NO!? Que mal educada.

-Dime a que vienes Hanabi-. Digo quitándome mi pequeño bolso.

-Tú ya sabes-.

-¿Sé que cosa?-. Pregunto, no entiendo cuando habla así.

-Cumple con lo que dijiste. ¿Qué recibo por distraer a papá?-. Cierto, le dije que podía elegir lo que sea si distraía a nuestro padre.

-Toma lo que quieras menos…-. No puedo terminar de hablar y ya tiene lo ella quiere entre sus manos-.

-Ya está, este collar es lo que quiero-. El collar ese es demasiado especial para mí.

-No Hanabi, ese collar no. Me lo regaló alguien muy especial hace mucho tiempo -. Digo lo más calmada posible.

-Si es tan valioso y no quieres perderlo, me dirás quien fue el que te lo regalo-. Es soborno.

-No tengo porque decirte-.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan valioso para ti como tú dices…-. No quiero perder ese collar.

-Me lo regaló Naruto cuando éramos niños-. Digo sonrojada, pero eso no importa, debo tener el collar entre mis manos otra vez.

-Y solo porque te lo regaló Naruto, ¿es valioso?-. Ese collar significa mucho y ella no puede entenderlo.

-Si, me lo regaló el primer día que nos conocimos, así que dámelo y agarra otra cosa-.

-Te lo doy a cambio de tu ipad-. Entre el collar y mi ipad, prefiero el collar.

-Ten aquí tienes. El ipad es tuyo y el collar mío-. Digo quitándole el collar de sus garras.

-Quedarse con un collar en vez de un ipad, es la cosa más estúpida del mundo-. Esto es lo último que dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

-Tal vez no entienda lo que significa tener algo valioso, así que por eso no sabe lo que significa este collar para mí-. Digo entre mis pensamientos.

**Temari.**

Por suerte estoy sola, Kankuro salió con una chica, y Gaara se fue a dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos que hace con frecuencia.

Salgo de la ducha. Abro mi closet. Luego de buscar por más de treinta minutos, encuentro un vestido negro, con una cinta roja en la cintura, ese vestido era de mi mamá. Quería que ella me acompañara, es la primera vez que veré a los padres de Shikamaru.

Una vez que ya tengo puesto el vestido, me calzo mis tacones, no muy altos de color negro y una flor roja en la punta. Y casi estoy lista, pienso en ir con el cabello suelto, ya que siempre uso mis cuatro coletas, esta vez quiero dar una buena impresión. Camino hacia mi tocador y cuando estoy por agarrar mi cepillo, suena el timbre. ¿Quién puede ser?

Abro la puerta…

-Hola problemática-. ¿Shikamaru?

-Ah… ¿Qué no tenía que ir yo a tu casa?-. Pregunto apuntándolo con el cepillo.

-Si, lo sé. E s que mi madre quiso que te viniera a buscar-. Me dice cerrando los ojos como si fuera algo "problemático".

-¿Tu madre te obligó o tú quisiste venir a buscarme?-. Digo levantando una ceja.

-Que problemática que eres mujer. ¿Estas lista?-. Cambia de tema, es obvio que quiso venir a buscarme.

-Claro, espérame que voy por mi bolso y nos vamos-. Camino para mi cuarto, agarro mi bolso junto con mi celular y mis llaves.

-Estoy lista-. Dije acomodando un mechón de cabello que caía en mi cara.

-Vamos-. Me toma de la mano y vamos caminando algo lento.

Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, pero luego me hizo una pregunta que me retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Nerviosa?-. Esa pregunta, nerviosa en mí no es común, pero conocer a los padres de tu novio. Supongo que estoy nerviosa por conocer a mi suegra.

No debo parecer una beba llorona como él. –Pff nerviosa, eso es algo tan infantil-. Mentira, nerviosa estoy cada vez más a medida que faltan pocas cuadras para su casa.

-No me mientes Temari-. Me dice con torciendo su boca.

-Vamos vago, yo no miento, jamás en mi vida tuve nervios-. Digo cien por ciento confiada.

-¿Jamás?-. Me pregunta.

-Pues claro-. Digo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, estabas más nerviosa cuando entregaron las calificaciones del semestre pasado-. ¿Por qué tiene que tener la razón?

-Yo…-. Genial, él se queda con la última palabra.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Además le conté a mi madre sobre como eras y que te gusta hacer y créeme, son muy parecidas-. Me dice sonriendo diminutamente.

-¿Seguro?-. Pregunto.

-Si, ambas son muy problemáticas-. Hace una mueca molesta, pero linda.

-Seré una problemática, pero tu eres el vago de Konoha-. Digo sonriendo de una forma burlona.

-Si claro-. Dice susurrando.

Cambiando de tema. –Shika-.

-Si-.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer-. Digo.

-¿Y que es?- Me pregunta.

-Esto-.

Apoyo mis labios suavemente con los de él, me sonrojo. Siempre nos besamos cuando mis hermanos no están cerca porque siempre que me encontraron besándome con Shikamaru, lo han matado.

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente provocando en mí un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Y eso?-. Me pregunta.

-Supongo que no podremos besarnos en tu casa-. Digo con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos, pero mi madre andaría con su cámara de fotos-. Me dice.

-Jaja, ya sigamos porque creo que nos mataran-. Digo tomando su mano otra vez.

Caminamos las dos cuadras que quedaban y finalmente llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

Ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. –Espera. ¿Cómo me veo?-. Pregunto, después de todo causar una buena impresión con los padres de tu novio es algo importante.

-Te ves bien-. Me dice

-Bien no es suficiente-. Debo calmarme, parezco Ino.

Se acerca a mí casi tocando nuestras narices. –Temari, te ves muy linda, eres la más hermosa chica de todas, no te preocupes como te ves porque te ves excelente-. Me dice acercándose para besarme pero…

-¡SONRISA!-. La madre de Shikamaru sale con su cámara de fotos, tuvimos que separarnos rápidamente.

-Mamá-. Shikamaru al parecer ya estaba algo enojado.

-Solo quiero un lindo momento de mi hijo con su novia-. Dice la mujer sonriendo.

No puedo quedarme aquí parada, mejor me presento. –Hola, soy Temari-. Digo extendiendo mi mano.

-Hola, soy Yoshino. Es un placer conocer a la chica que tiene embobado a mi hijo-. Dice dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío-. Los nervios se me esfumaron.

-Bueno será mejor que entren-. Dice la mujer dejándonos pasar.

Entramos, la sala de estar se veía acogedora, con unas fotos de la familia, especialmente casi todas de Shikamaru cuando era un niño, y cabezas de ciervos en las paredes, cosa que me asustó un poco. En el medio de la sala, unos sofás medianos, una mesa de centro con un florero y en frente del sofá, una chimenea con un televisor plano en la pared.

-Toma asiento Temari, la cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos-. Me dice Yoshino.

-Espere Yoshino, le ayudo-. Digo caminando a la cocina.

La cocina es pequeña, pero linda.

-¿Te gusta cocinar Temari?-. Me pregunta.

-Si-. Respondo.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato mientras cocinábamos. Finalmente la comida estaba lista y la mesa puesta. Yoshino llama a Shikamaru y a su padre.

-Hola-. Dice el padre de Shikamaru.

-Un gusto señor Nara-. Digo ofreciendo mi mano.

-El gusto es mío. Y no me digas señor Nara, solo dime Shikaku, después de todo eres la señorita que tiene estúpido a Shikamaru-. Dice Shikaku con una sonrisa.

-Es tan problemático-. Dice Shikamaru.

-Bueno, siéntense-. Dice Yoshino.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, un par de risas, temas como la escuela, el trabajo, los hobbies y otras cosas. De postre la mamá de Shikamaru había servido a cada uno, en copas pequeñas, frutillas con crema. Era deliciosa la crema.

Terminamos de cenar, Shikaku y Yoshino levantaron la mesa.

-Bueno, los dejaremos solos. Nos iremos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día largo-. Dijo Yoshino quitándose su delantal.

-Un gusto conocerte Temari-. Dijeron los padres de Shikamaru a la vez y se retiraron.

- el gusto fue mío. Buenas noches-. Dije yo.

**Shikamaru.**

La cena fue normal, mi madre algo molesta con sus preguntas acerca de nuestra relación. Después de terminar de cenar mi madre y mi padre se fueron a dormir. Temari y yo pasamos a la sala a sentarnos al sofá.

-Ves que todo iba a salir bien-. Dije rodeándola con mi brazo.

-Tenías razón-. Me dice apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho-.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-. Pregunto.

-Claro-. Me dice.

Me levanto, me dirigí a un mueble donde guardamos todos los CDS de música, los álbumes familiares y las películas. Elegí una película vieja, sé que a Temari le gustan más las películas viejas, románticas y en blanco y negro.

Comenzó la película. Son las doce y media de la noche. Me senté abrazándola y ella apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Esa película a mi madre le encanta. Trata de una pareja que deben separarse ya que la chica debía irse al extranjero pero ambos no quieren separarse así que terminan fugándose.

La película terminó, yo estaba algo dormido, es una película de tres horas, cosa que ahora son las tres y media de la mañana. Temari está dormida, se ve muy linda cuando duerme, se ve tan tranquila. Puedo dejar que se quede aquí esta noche, pero mañana las preguntas de mi madre comenzarán a surgir bien temprano. Mejor la despierto y la acompaño hasta su departamento.

-Shikamaru-. Escucho su voz decir mi nombre.

-Shikamaru, quédate-. ¿Qué me quede?

-No, no-. No entiendo, seguro es un sueño.

-¡NO TE MUERAS!-. Esta vez gritó que no ¿Me muera?

Sus lágrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro, mejor la despierto.

-Temari, Temari despierta-. La zamarreo un poco para despertara. Pero no lo hace. –Temari, despierta, es solo un sueño, mira aquí estoy-. Digo poniéndome frente a frente con ella.

Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos, veo que sus lágrimas siguen cayendo. –Shikamaru-. Me dice mirándome. –No me dejes-. Me abraza, escucho que llora.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-. Pregunto sin entender por que dejaría a la chica que más amo.

-No importa sólo no me dejes-. Me mira y me besa.

**En la habitación de Yoshino y Shikaku.**

Yoshino y Shikaku espiaban a la pareja por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

-Sabes a quién me hacen acordar esos dos-. Dice Yoshino.

-¿A quién?-. Pregunta Shikaku.

-A nosotros de jóvenes-. Dice la mujer dejando de espiar, regresando a la cama.

-Tienes razón-. Dice Shikaku dejando de espiar también.

-Buenas noches, Shikaku-. Dice ella y apaga la luz de su velador.

-Buenas noches amor-. Dice él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a ella y apaga su velador.

**Temari.**

Desperté del peor sueño de toda mi vida.

-¿Estas bien?-. Me pregunta luego de despertarme.

-Si-. Respondo.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-. Me pregunta.

-Claro-. Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta, él la abre y salimos.

Decidimos caminar por el parque, es hermoso, siempre prenden los faroles y hay una fuente hermosa. Amo ese lugar.

Llegamos al parque, caminamos por los senderos, había algunas luciérnagas, y el viento sopla suavemente moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

Llegamos a la fuente, nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en frente. No hablamos, solo caminamos de la mano sin omitir ninguna palabra.

Lo abracé y lo miré firmemente a los ojos. Pude notar una sonrisa en sus labios provocando que mi cara enrojeciera. Y sin pensarlo dos veces apoyé mis labios con los de él haciendo que me sonroje más. Siento que me toma por la cintura. Tomo su cuello, luego juego algo con su cabello. Sonrío, y siento que él presiona un poco sus labios con los míos. Finalmente tuvimos que separarnos porque a ambos nos empezó a faltar el aire.

No dijimos nada, volvimos a abrazarnos y nos quedamos sentados en la banca. El tiempo pasó y pasó hasta que se hicieron las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

-Temari-. M e dice algo dormido ya que nos quedamos dormidos ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto cansada.

-Debería llevarte a tu apartamento, ya son las cuatro y media-. ¿Qué?

-Cuatro y media, Kankuro y Gaara me van a matar, les dije que volví a eso de la una o dos-. Digo parandome y acomodando mi bolso.

-Bueno, vamos que te acompaño-. Caminamos algo apurados, a mi hermano Kankuro, aunque yo sea la mayor, nunca les gustó que llegue tarde a casa y mucho menos luego de ver a mi novio. Y Gaara probablemente que maten a Shikamaru por octava vez en nuestro noviazgo.

Llegamos, le dí un beso a Shikamaru en su mejilla y entré. Llegué a ver que el se iba en dirección a su casa.

-TEMARI-. Escucho detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Kankuro?-. Pregunto.

-¿Dónde diablos estuviste?-. Me dice señalando el reloj.

-Te dije que fui a lo de Shikamaru a conocer a sus padres-. Respondí sacándome los zapatos, que aunque sean de tacones bajos, ya me estaban rompiendo los dedos.

-Y eso no justifica que hallas llegado ahora-. En eso veo que Gaara sale de su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunta Gaara sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

-Pasa que la señorita acaba de llegar-. Dice Kankuro señalándome.

-¿Y tú cuando llegaste?-. Le pregunto ya enojada.

-Yo hace como tres horas-. Me dice cruzando los brazos.

-Deja de mentir Kankuro, llegaste hace diez minutos-. Dice Gaara.

-¡MENTIROSO!-. Grito -Me iré a dormir-. Le dije pasando por su costado con una sonrisa.

-No ayudas Gaara-. Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto con un portazo.

Me saqué mi ropa y me puse el pijama. Me tiré en mi cama y me quedé profundamente dormida…

**Bueno, acá termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Manden un review con ideas o lo que quieran. **

**Estoy tardando algo en subir un subir los capítulos porque estoy escribiendo otra historia que publicaré, no muy pronto pero la publicaré.**

**Bueno nos leemos.**

**Byee!**


	9. Celos

**Holaaa! Probablemente tarde en escribir este capítulo porque tuve un accidente en mi mano izquierda y bueno, aunque sea diestra uso más la izquierda cuando escribo en la laptop. Además el Internet se me fue al igual que mi inspiración!**

**Los personajes son personas comunes y corrientes.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Celos.

**Hinata.**

Hoy veré a Naruto. Estoy muy emocionada, pero será mejor que me levante de la cama o si no, no llegaré a tiempo a nuestra cita. Y sin más pensarlo, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ducha, definitivamente este será un buen domingo junto a Naruto.

Salí de la ducha luego de estar unos quince minutos, no suelo tardar mucho en el baño, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Me dirigí a mi closet, agarré unos jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas, unas zapatillas violetas un poco más arriba del talón, y una blusa violeta obscura. Estaba lista para salir.

Por suerte los domingo mi padre no está en casa, generalmente está en reuniones, o en reuniones o en más reuniones, todas tienen que ver con las empresas. Así que los domingos, Neji, Hanabi y yo no nos encontramos en casa.

Salgo de casa y boy camino hacia Ichiraku, ahí me encontraré con Naruto. Ichiraku se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad, yo estoy a unas dieciséis cuadras, es agotador, pero vale la pena con tal de ver a mi Naruto.

-¡Hinata!-. Escucho que alguien me llama. Doy media vuelta.

-¡Naruto!-. Grito corriendo hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo y así lo hice. El me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ven, vamos a almorzar-. Dice él tomándome de la mano para ir hacia Ichiraku.

**Naruto.**

Vi a mi hermosa Hinata dirigiéndose para nuestra cita, lo cual decidí sorprenderla.

-¡Hinata!-. Le grité de atrás.

-¡Naruto-. Se da vuelta y viene corriendo hacia mis brazos cosa que yo también lo hago. Y una vez que ya estamos abrazados decidí darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. –Ven vamos a almorzar-. Le dije tomando su mano.

Caminamos hasta llegar a Ichiraku. Mi corazón estaba que saltaba, además de ser porque estaba con mi Hinata, también comería ¡RAMEN!

-Naruto, esta vez pagaré yo-. Me dice ella sentándose en la mesa.

-Olvídalo-. Digo también sentándome -Eres mi novia. Corresponde que yo pague todo lo que tú quieras-. Digo entrelazando los dedos de mi mano con los de ella.

-Pero…-. No la dejo terminar.

-Que no. Yo pago tu comes-. Dije con una sonrisa, y vi como en sus mejillas se apoderaba un leve sonrojo, cosa que me encantó.

Llamé a una de las meseras que estaba cerca. Ella se acercó y me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, puedo tomar su orden, caballero-. Eso definitivamente era coqueteo. Me molestó algo. Yo tengo la mano entrelazada con Hinata y me andan de coqueteo.

-Solo queremos dos tazones grandes de Ramen-. Dije secamente. Pues no me gustó que ella empezara a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Algo más?-. Me preguntó con una sonrisa. Creo que no entendió.

-No nada-. Dijo mi hermosa novia, desfigurando completamente la sonrisa de chica que pasó a una cara de celos y envidia.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden-. Dijo la mesera con mala gana.

-Supongo que no solo yo te veo lindo-. Me dijo Hinata en un tono desanimado.

-Hinata, aunque todas las chicas me vean lindo, yo solo tendré ojos para ti-. Es sinceramente la verdad, yo solo tendré ojos para mi dulce y hermosa Hinata.

-Y yo solo para ti-. Me dijo colocado una sonrisa otra vez.

**Hinata.**

Vi como la mesera le andaba de coqueteos a mi novio. No se que me había ocurrido, pero sentí como una ganas de gritarle _¡ALÉJATE QUE ES MÍO! _Sentí que los celos me invadían. Jamás había sido celosa, supongo que así se siente.

Por suerte ella se fue y Naruto y yo quedamos solos.

Recordé algo…

-Naruto, el sábado que viene Sakura hará una fiesta en su casa-. Recordé la fiesta, más bien La fiesta de reconciliación de Matsuri y Gaara.

-Algo me había comentado Sasuke hoy mientras hablábamos por teléfono-.

-Ah, ¿Y no te dijo nada más?-. Pregunté algo preocupada, nadie tiene que saber que la fiesta es de reconciliación.

-No, solo que no me olvidara de nuestra cita de hoy-. Me dio algo de risa, cierto que mi Naruto suele olvidar los compromisos.

-Jaja, que harías sin Sasuke-. Es verdad, no entiendo que haría sin su mejor amigo que le recuerda todo.

-Si, bueno, supongo que si Sasuke no me hubiera recordado nuestra cita, yo probablemente no estaría aquí, contigo-. Creo que cada cita que tengamos le avisaré a Sasuke para que pueda recordarle a Naruto.

-Aquí está su orden-. Dijo la mesera, por suerte esta vez no miró a mi Naruto.

-Gracias-. Dijimos mi novio y yo.

-Pues de nada-. Le guiñó el ojo a Naruto ¡LE GUIÑÓ EL OJO A NARUTO! Debo calmarme. Ahora comprendo lo que es estar celosa.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Cómo?-. Creo que me perdí entre mis celos.

-Que si estás bien-. Me dice.

-Si, ¿por qué no estarlo?-. Debo dejar de estar celosa, no quiero parecerme a Ino.

-Es que bueno… creo que estas algo-. CELOSA, SI ESOTY CELOSA.

-¿Celosa?-. Pregunté con total calma.

-Un poquito-. Tiene razón.

-Estás bien, si. No soporto que algunas te miren. Jamás en mi vida estuve celosa, pero ahora entiendo a los celos y son horribles-. Es horrible estar celosa.

-Oye, amor, como ya te dije antes, solo tengo ojos para ti. Jamás pero jamás en mi vida sería capaz de serte infiel-. Dice Naruto tomándome de la mano.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y yo jamás andaré con alguien que no seas tú-. Sonrío apretando un poco su mano.

-Esa es mi chica. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se ve más linda-. Me sonrojé cuando dijo que me veo linda.

-Gracias, Naruto-. Susurré.

-¡AHORA A COMER!-. Grita él separando agarrando sus palillos, acto que yo sigo.

**Naruto.**

Jamás creí que mi hermosa Hinata tuviera celos. Bueno supongo que hay una primera vez. Aunque lo admitiré, se ve hermosa cuando esta celosa.

Empezamos a comer el riquísimo Ramen, Ichiraku si sabe prepararlo. Terminé mi tazón en cinco minutos, y mi Hinata apenas iba por el principio.

-¿Y-ya terminaste?-. Me pregunta algo sorprendida.

-Si, es que cuando se trata de Ramen no puedo controlarme?-. Dije con una sonrisa, estoy algo lleno, pues ese si que era un tazón de Ramen.

-¿Quieres otro?-. Me pregunta.

-Claro-. Levanté mi mano y le hice una seña a la mesera para que me traiga otro tazón.

Mientras espero veo a mi dulce Hinata comer su tazón de Ramen. Es tan linda cuando come, cuando usa los palillos, cuando se limpia su pequeña y tierna boca, es tan linda para todo.

-Aquí está su otra orden-. Soy sacado de mis pensamientos cuando la mesera deja mi tazón de Ramen en a mesa y a su lado un ¿Papel rosa?

-Gr-gracias-. Dije mirando al papel. Ella sonrió y se fue.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Si, Hinata-.

-¿Q-que es ese papel?-. O no, vio el papel.

-No, no sé-. Lo tomo con cuidado, no creo que sea una bomba. Lo abro.

-Naruto ¿Qué dice ahí?-. Me pregunta Hinata mirando atentamente el papel.

-Es el número de su teléfono-. Una cosa es sonreírme pero otra cosa es darme un papel rosa, con el numero de teléfono cuando estoy con una chica que es evidente que es mi novia ya que la tomo de la mano. –Al parecer voy a tener que demostrarle que eres mi novia-. Dije.

-¿Qué harás?-. Me pregunta Hinata algo preocupada.

-Espera-. Me levanté de mi silla y tomé el papel. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la mesera. –Te devuelvo esto-. Dije regresándole el papel.

-P-pero…-. No la dejé terminar de hablar ya que me volví a la mesa y me paré al lado de Hinata. Sin más pensarlo, le dí un dulce y largo beso en sus labios. Escuché como todos las personas aplaudían y silbaban, esto parecía el final de alguna novela. Cuando me separé pude ver que la mesera se metió a la cocina, estaba enfadada.

-Naruto-. Mi novia me sonreía.

**En otra mesa, alejada de la mesa de Naruto y Hinata.**

Dos hombres, uno rubio y otro castaño.

-¿Es ella?-. Preguntó un hombre a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en frente de este.

-Si, es ella. Hinata Hyuga, la hija del jefe-. Le respondió el rubio.

-Pero, creí que no tenía novio porque Hiashi no se lo permitía-.

-Lo sé. Yo le había preguntado a Hiashi se le daba la oportunidad a mi hijo y se negó porque dijo que su hija no tenía tiempo para chicos-. Este hombre estaba furioso, se notaba en su mirada.

-¿Entonces salen a escondidas?-.

-No idiota, todo el mundo lo sabe incluyendo a Hiashi-. Dijo el hombre rubio sarcásticamente. -¡Pues claro que andan a escondidas-.

-Pero no diremos nada ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó el castaño con inocencia.

-Eres un idiota. Si le decimos al jefe que su hija anda saliendo con un chico a escondidas, probablemente nos dará un aumento y hasta nos pueda promover-.

-Creo que eres un genio. Por algo te consideran uno de los más inteligentes dentro de la empresa-. Halagó el castaño.

**Hinata.**

Naruto me besó solo para demostrarle a la mesera que soy su novia. Es tan lindo y tan tierno. Cuando me besó pude escuchar algunos aplausos y hasta silbidos. Tenia algo de vergüenza, pues todos nos estaban observando, me pongo nerviosa cuando me miran.

-Listo, ya dejé claro que solo tengo ojos para ti-. Me dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Siempre me sorprendes-. Dijo sonriéndole.

El solo sonrió y nos dedicamos a terminar el Ramen. Terminamos de comer, así que decidimos pagar la cuenta e irnos.

Decidimos dar una pequeña vuelta por el parque, tomados de la mano y yo claro algo sonrojada.

-Hina-. Me llama mientras caminamos de la mano.

-Si-.

-Te molestó lo que hice hace un rato ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Hablas del beso?-. Pregunto.

-Si-.

-Naruto… eso fue lo más tierno y lindo que alguien halla hecho por mí-. Dije cerca de su oído, me sonrojo pero vale la pena.

-Hinata, por ti hasta andaría con una camiseta que diga "_Tengo novia, aléjense"-_ Ambos reímos por esa idea loca.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, miré mi reloj, son las cuatro de la tarde. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la gran entrada de mi estricta mansión.

-Bueno, linda. Creo que debería irme. Neji o tu padre te deben estar esperando-. Me dijo Naruto y luego me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Es-espera-. Tomo su mano. –Pu-puedes pasar, digo s-si quieres-. Una tarde que no está mi padre podríamos pasear por el jardín o ver una película.

-Pero, Hinata, solo sería una molestia para tu familia-. No quiero que se sienta así.

-No. Naruto eres mi novio, además mi padre no está y Neji tampoco-. Así que con mis mejillas sonrojadas, me armé de valor, tomé con fuerza su mano y entramos a la mansión.

-¡WOW!-. Fue lo único que salió de su boca. –Esto es increíble-.

-Pues… para mí a veces esto es como una prisión. Solo hay reglas, reglas y si no obedeces, eres visto como una deshonra para el apellido Hyuga-. Mi padre siempre quiso que las reglas fueran lo más importante. –Así ah sido durante toda mi infancia, también ahora es así-. Digo algo triste.

-Hinata, de saber que fue tu infancia fue así, te hubiera raptado hace años-. Me dice él con una sonrisa, yo también sonrío olvidándome de todos los tristes momentos en este lugar.

Caminamos por todo el gran parque hasta llegar a la puerta. La abro y es como supuse, la mansión completamente vacía.

-Ven pasa. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-. Pregunto.

-Mmm, lo que mi novia quiera-. Veo que una sonrisa sale de su boca.

-¿T-te parece una película?-.

-Me encantaría-. Me dice.

**Naruto.**

La mansión de Hinata, es increíble. Pero me da tristeza de que te consideran como una deshonra para la familia sino cumples las reglas.

-Ven, siéntate. Iré por jugo y algo para comer-. Me dice ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Espera, te ayudo-. Dije yo siguiéndola.

La cocina, es gigante. Con un horno para pizzas y una mesa en el medio de toda la cocina.

–Wow, debes cocinar lo que quieres-.

-Así es. Este es mi lugar. Aquí vengo cuando estoy triste. Mi… mi madre solía venir cuando discutía con mi padre y cocinaba… A ella le encantaba cocinar-. Me contaron que su madre había fallecido hace tiempo.

-Hinata, yo lo siento-. Le dije cuando pude ver una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

-No, está bien-. Me dice secando sus lágrimas.

Al verla así, solo la abracé. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho. No me gusta verla así, me siento mal. La abracé mas fuerte, quiero que sepa que estaré con ella cuando me necesite.

-Gracias-. Escuché su pequeño susurro.

-No tiene que agradecerme-. Dije en su oído.

Estuvimos abrazados por unos cuantos minutos. Pero nos separamos al sentir mi estomago llamar a la comida.

-Naruto, por favor podrías sacarme dos vasos que estan en el mueble de tu lado-. Me dice señalándome el mueble.

-Claro-. Vi que ella se dirigía hacia el refrigerador.

Cuando me doy media vuelta para dejar los vasos sobre la mesa, la veo a ella con un pastel.

-N-Naruto, e-esto es p-para ti-. Puedo ver en sus mejillas un sonrojo.

-¿P-Para mí?-. ¡UN PASTEL!

-Si, lo cociné a noche… es que yo… quería hacerte uno-. Es tan dulce mi Hinata.

-Hi-Hinata, no se como…-.

-No, esto es una muestra… de amor-. ¿Muestra de amor? Quedé sorprendido.

Tomé la bandeja y la dejé en la mesa. Ya cuando sus manos estaban vacías, me acerqué a abrazarla.

-Naruto…-.

-Hinata…yo…te…amo-. Dije en su oído.

-Yo…también te…amo-. Me dijo ella aforrándose a mi pecho.

La separé y apoyé mis labios con los de ella. Pude sentir que su cuerpo tembló, supongo que me fue porque me acerqué demasiado rápido. Siento que juega con mi cabello y yo la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí.

Luego de estar besándonos un rato, nos separamos.

-C-creo que deberíamos c-comer algo ¿N-no?-. Me pregunta ella tartamudeando.

-Creo que tienes razón-. Le dije.

Con el pastel y una bebida, nos sentamos en sofá frente a un televisor gigante.

-¿Q-quieres ver una película?-. Me pregunta.

-Lo que tú quieras ver-. Le respondí abrazándola.

Ella tomó un control remoto táctil. –Ten, selecciona ti-. Dijo.

-P-pero, es tu casa-. Dije.

-Con más r-razón. Eres un invitado y mi no-novio-. La última palabra la dijo bajito y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tomé el control y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Elegí una película de acción.

La película empezó, se trata de un hombre que busca a su novia que fue secuestrada, y al final luego de tener que enfrentarse en algunos tiroteos y enfrentamientos con otros tipos, logra recuperar a su novia.

Terminamos de ver la película. Hinata estaba apoyada en mi pecho y yo abrazándola. Pero se separa bruscamente cuando escuchamos un ruido….

**Bueno, acá termina este capítulo.**

**Mil disculpas, tardé como un siglo en terminarlo. Es que mi imaginación se me fue debido a los exámenes. Además el Internet no ayudó mucho que digamos, ya que estuve tres días sin él por un problema técnico. ¡INTERNET NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que espero sus reviwes, que siempre me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Probablemente tarde un poco más en subir capítulos nuevos, pero les prometo que seguiré hasta llegar al último capítulo.**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos la próxima.**

**Byee! **


	10. El sujeto Una herida grave

**Hola! Aquí el capítulo diez, se acerca (No el final, pero algo se acerca).**

**Bueno me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora del capítulo anterior. Ahora tengo Internet (TE AMO) y estoy inspirada (¡Otra vez!).**

**Los personajes como ya saben, son personas comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

El sujeto.

Una herida grave.

**Hinata.**

Terminé de ver la película con Naruto. Estoy apoyada en su pecho y él está abrazándome. Pero me separo bruscamente cuando oigo un ruido proveniente de arriba.

-Na-Naruto ¿Q-que fue eso?-. Pregunto con algo de miedo.

-N-no lo sé-. Me dice él.

-¿Q-qué crees que sea?-. Pregunto.

-No lo sé. Quédate aquí-. Me dice él levantándose del sofá.

-Naruto, ¿A do-donde vas?-. Pregunto yo también levantándome.

-Iré a ver que fue ese ruido-. Me responde acercándose a las escaleras.

-No, no por favor. No vayas-. Le suplico.

-Pero Hina, ¿Si es alguien?-. Me pregunta empezando a subir las escaleras.

-No, no importa, no quiero que nada malo te suceda-. Digo acercándome a las escaleras para seguirlo.

-Hinata, quédate. No quiero que nada te suceda-. Me dice él acercándose.

-No me importa, iré contigo. Es mi casa, no quiero que algo te suceda y menos cuando yo no esté a tu lado. Aunque sea alguien y quiera matarnos… -Creo que exageré-. …yo estaré contigo, no me importa nada-.

-Pero amor…-. Pero nada, estoy decidida a subir.

-No, yo iré-. Dije subiendo las escaleras.

-Creo que te estas haciendo más fuerte y valiente-. Escuché.

Subimos las escaleras con cuidado. Él adelante y yo atrás. Llegamos a uno de los pasillos principales. Hasta ahora no se escucha ningún otro ruido. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otro pasillo que comunica con todas las habitaciones. Con cuidado ambos empezamos a abrir las puertas. Naruto las de la derecha y yo las de la izquierda.

-Wow-. Escuché.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunté.

-Este cuarto-. Me dice mirando al interior de la habitación.

-Es de Neji. Siempre lo tiene acomodado e impecable-. Digo acercándome pero me detengo cuando escuchamos otro ruido.

-Ven, creo que escuché el ruido por aquí-. Toma mi mano y yo la aprieto con fuerza.

Seguimos caminando con cuidado. Mis piernas no están ayudando mucho que digamos, pues me tiemblan como la gelatina.

-¿Estás bien?-. Me pregunta. –Es que siento tu pulso acelerado-.

-¿C-como?-. Mi pulso acelerado ¿Cómo lo siente?

-Es que en el equipo de fútbol nos enseñan a tomar el pulso en caso de que nos suceda algo-.

-Wow, pues entonces lo haces bien-. Le digo con una sonrisa tratando de relajarme un poco.

-Ven sigamos-. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo que nunca camino por él. No es que tenga algo, simplemente ahí se encuentra la entrada al ático, no me gusta.

-Na-Naruto, por favor espera-. Digo con un nudo en la garganta. –No, no puedo entrar ahí-.

-¿Tu padre te lo prohibió?-. Me pregunta volteándose para verme.

-No. Es que n-no me gusta estar ahí dentro-. Digo retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

-Pero…-. Es interrumpido por un fuerte ruido, proveniente del ático.

-Naruto…p-por favor… no, no puedo entrar ahí-. Con solo esos recuerdos.

-Hinata…-. Se sienta apoyándose contra la pared. –Siéntate-. Me dice, yo lo hago.

-Naruto, n-no p-puedo. Aunque mi v-vida dependiera de… entrar, no p-puedo-. Digo soltando una lágrima. A mi mente se le viene ese horrible momento.

-Cuéntame. Dime que te hicieron para que no entraras-.

-¿Cómo?-. Pregunto confundida.

-Lo veo en tus hermosos ojos-. Dice.

-¿Qué cosa v-ves?-.

-Veo que cuando te paras frente a esa puerta, tus cálida mirada se pierde, y tus ojos transmiten dolor y sufrimiento. Hinata…-.

-Y-yo, cuando-. Tomo aire suficiente para poder hablar mejor. –Cuando era niña, luego de la muerte de… mi madre, mi padre no era el mismo. Desde que perdimos a mi madre, él solo se enfocó en darnos órdenes y en el trabajo de las empresas. Desde entonces, nunca ah cruzado una palabra conmigo o con Hanabi, excepto cuando era una orden, o cuando nos regañaba… R-recuerdo, cuando tenía siete años, mi padre empezó a hablarme s-sobre mi futuro en la empresa, pero… yo me negué, le dije que no quería ser empresaria, le dije que tenía una vida por delante y que era joven para pensar en un futuro lejano… Mi padre, se enfureció tanto que se levantó del sofá, me tomó de los brazos y me llevó hasta el ático. Yo no quería entrar, así que mi padre me dio… mi padre me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que caí y quedé inconciente… cuando desperté, me encontré dentro del ático, sola y sin luces… Esa fue la primera y última vez que me negué ante mi padre-. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Cada vez que veía esa puerta, me invadía ese recuerdo.

-Yo… Hinata… perdóname-. ¿Perdonarlo?

-¿Por qué?-.

-Te hice recordar eso, yo de haber sabido, nunca te hubiera preguntado-. Me dice abrazándome.

-N-no es tu…-. Otro ruido se escuchó dentro del ático. -¿Q-que fue e-eso?- Pregunto algo asustada.

-P-proviene del ático. E-espérame a-aquí-. Me dice él levantándose.

-P-pero ¿si es a-alguien?-. Pregunto tomando su mano.

-Hinata, con más razón debo entrar-. Me dice.

-Naruto, puede ser peligroso-. No quiero que algo le suceda.

-Hinata mírame-. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros. –Debo entrar, tú esperame aquí, todo saldrá bien-.

-Pero está todo a obscuras, no hay luces dentro de ese lugar-. EEspero convencerlo.

-No importa, traigo esto-. Veo que logra sacar algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Q-qué es eso?-. Pregunto señalando el objeto.

-Esto es un llavero linterna con el que molesto a Sasuke-. Me hizo reír un poco y los nervios se fueron un poco.

-Naruto… ten cuidado-. Antes de que se levantara le di un corto beso, me puse colorada, aunque sea mi novio.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida-. Se pone de pie. Llega hasta la puerta del ático, la abre y entra.

**Naruto.**

Escuchamos que los ruidos provienen del ático. Hinata tiene miedo a entrar, pues claro que el monstruo de su padre haya provocado ese miedo en ella, debería darle una lección por asustar a mi Hinata. Estoy dispuesto a averiguar que es ruido. Entro, y como Hinata me había dicho de que no hay luces, enciendo mi llavero linterna, el que uso siempre para molestar a Sasuke.

Puedo ver unos muebles muy antiguos, algo gigante tapado con una sábana, algunas pinturas, y unos estantes con muchos libros. De pronto veo pasar una sombra.

-¿Quién está ahí?-. Pregunto, pero no responden. -¡Muéstrate!-.

Camino hacia donde vi la figura y veo que algunas cosas caen.

-¿Dónde estas cobarde?-. Pregunto. Alumbro con mi linterna para todos lados, y la dejo cuando por fin lo veo. -¡Te vi!-. Grité y me abalancé hacia la persona, cayendo encime de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito!-. Escuché gritar.

Solté el llavero y lo tomé de las manos, para así dejarlo inmóvil. Sabía que de algunas de mis peleas con Sasuke, al fin habría frutos. Trataba de controlarlo, pero su cuerpo era más grande y más fuerte, y de un ágil movimiento quedé yo debajo del tipo, con la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltame!-. Le ordené.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las sabandijas como tú?-. Me pregunta en tono desafiante.

-¡Que me sueltes te eh dicho!-. Con todas mis fuerzas traté de levantarme, pero mis manos estaban en mi espalda y mis pies no servían más que para patalear.

-Bueno, creo que si el mundo perdiera a un tarado como tú, no se haría tanto problema-.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir?-. Pregunto.

-Me refiero a que… ¡Mueras!-. Sentí algo filoso clavarse entre mis costillas del lado derecho, solo grité.

**Hinata.**

-Ese grito… ¡Naruto!-. Me puse de pie y entre corriendo al ático, no me importa nada, solo quiero ver a Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!-. Grité cuando lo ví en el suelo y con un tipo encima. -¡DÉJALO!-. Le grité al sujeto.

-Valla, valla. Pues miren lo que hay aquí-. El hombre se levantó de la espalda de Naruto y se dirigía hacia mí. –Pero si que eres linda-. Me dijo acercándose lentamente.

-¡No… t-te le… acerques-. La voz de Naruto estaba entrecortada.

-Cállate bastardo-. Le dijo el sujeto. –Tu piel es muy linda preciosa, ¿Lo sabes?-. Me estaba tocando mis mejillas que estaban mojadas, mis lágrimas salieron a flote.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-. Gritó Naruto.

-Mmm veo que la puñalada que te dí no fue suficiente-. Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Pu-puñalada?-. Pregunté con la voz entrecortada, mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Cállate-. Dijo Naruto mirando al tipo.

-Se hace el fuertecito y ni siquiera puede levantarse-. Veo una herida en sus costillas, la linterna estaba tirada en el suelo apuntándolo.

-¡NARUTO!-. Grito cuando lo veo intentar pararse.

-Cállate linda, esta sabandija no vale nada así que tu y yo nos vamos-. Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y empezó a llevarme hacia la salida del ático.

-No te la llevas a ninguna parte-. Esa voz conocida detrás mío, es ¡Neji!

-Tsk, genial otro bastardo para apuñalar-. Dijo el sujeto.

-Equivocado-. Dice mi primo poniendo una pose de pelea. Cuando él tenía cinco años, mi padre lo envió a clases de artes marciales.

No, tu te equi…-. El tipo no pudo terminar de hablar, mi primo se había abalanzado sobre él, provocando que me suelte y que ambos caigan al suelo.

Neji lo golpeaba en el estómago y en el rostro. De pronto la nariz del sujeto empezó a sangrar y tenía algunas partes moradas. Pero el tipo logró pararse rápidamente y Salió corriendo del ático, Neji lo siguió y yo corrí donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-. Le dije y me arrodillé a su lado.

-¿E-estas bi-en?-. Me preguntó tratando de levantarse, pero lo detuve.

-Shh. No, no te muevas-. Le dije llorando.

-P-pero ¿No te hizo nada?-. Me examinaba con la vista.

-Estoy bien, ahora tú eres más importante-. Cubrí su herida con mis manos.

-Aquí estoy, el sujeto saltó por la ventana del comedor-. Dijo Neji.

Veo que de la boca de Naruto empieza a salir sangre. –¡Neji llama a una ambulancia!-. Grité desesperadamente.

-Si. Ahora vuelvo, dejé mi celular en la cocina-. Salió rápido del ático.

-Vamos, te llevaré al sofá-. Mis piernas temblaban, cosa que no eran de mucha ayuda. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí, el polvo infectaría la herida. Lo levanté con todas mis fuerzas y mucho cuidado, y lo cargué en mi espalda.

-Hinata, detente, te haces daño-. Me decía tratando de bajarse.

-Eso no me importa, no me importa lo que me suceda a mí. Ahora tú eres más importante, todo esto es mi culpa-. Caminaba pisando fuerte, no puedo caer.

-Hinata, por favor, puedo caminar-. Me dijo.

-No, decidí llevarte al sofá, y eso mismo haré-. Llegué a las escaleras, difícil bajarlas puede ser, pero imposible no lo es. Con una mano me tomé de la baranda y empecé a bajar con cuidado.

-Por favor, déjame a mí-. No lo dejaré.

-No-. Mis lágrimas caían, me dolía la espalda y mis piernas no reaccionaban bien, pero no lo dejaré caminar.

Finalmente llegamos a la sala, estábamos a solo unos cuantos pasos cuando siento su mano en mi mejilla.

-Hinata, déjame a mí-. Se bajó bruscamente de mi espalda y casi cae al suelo, pero logro atajarlo.

-Te ayudaré-. Le dije pasando mi mano por su espalda.

-No es necesario, yo puedo-. Su voz sonaba más baja cada vez. Lo solté, no sé por qué pero lo solté.

Veía que caminaba lento tapándose la herida con su mano, yo iba atrás de él por si caía, y eso pasó. Lo atajé y yo casi caigo, pero moví una pierna impidiéndome caer.

-¡NEJI!-. Grité dejando a Naruto en el sofá, por suerte estaba casi a mi lado.

-¡Hinata!-. Me dijo él corriendo hacia mi ayudándome a acomodar a Naruto. –La ambulancia está en camino-. Me dijo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Vamos amor despierta! ¡NARUTO!-. Grité abrazando a mi novio con lágrimas de rabia, desesperación y miedo.

-¡Hinata mírame!-. Mi primo me toma de los hombros y me sacude. -¡Cálmate, la ambulancia está en camino, solo cálmate!-. Asentí y lo abracé fuertemente.

**Neji.**

Esto no está para nada bien. Naruto está inconsciente y Hinata solo llora. Me levanto del sofá. Me dirigí al botiquín de primeros auxilios y traje unas vendas. Con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de Hinata, le quitamos la remera que Naruto traía y empezamos a vendarlo. Luego de diez minutos llegó la ambulancia. Lo trasladaron de inmediato, Hinata se fue en la ambulancia y yo me fui en el auto al hospital.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, bueno otro capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, me volví a desinspirar (Creo que esa palabra no existe, pero yo siempre digo así cuando pierdo toda mi inspiración jeje). Bueno, me volví a "Desinspirar" porque me dieron cuatro trabajos de investigaciones en Naturales, y porque mi idiota compañero de banco se la pasa fastidiándome, es un completo idiota.**

**La idea se me ocurrió en clases, faltó mi profesora de lengua así que aproveché para escribir, pero no zafé porque la preceptora vino y dio clases. U.u. Pero bue, logré escribir una parte.**

**Dejen reviews, que me motivan y no pierdo mi inspiración e ideas. Manden junto a su review la materia que más detestan de la escuela. La mía es Cinecias sociales, antes las amaba, ahora las odio, jeje.**

**Bueno aquí dejo y me despido porque tengo hambre ¡COMIDA!**

**Me despido y nos leemos la próxima lectores y lectoras.**

**Byee!**


	11. Despertaste Mi culpa

**Hola! El capítulo 11 reportándose lectores y lectoras. **

**Los personajes son personas comunes y corrientes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Despertaste.

Mi culpa.

**Hinata.**

Finalmente llegamos al hospital. Mi primo nos seguía con su auto. Uno de los enfermeros que estaba en la ambulancia revisó los signos vitales de Naruto y a mí me tomaron el pulso, me dijeron que debía calmarme, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

-Señorita, usted quédese aquí. Lo llevaremos a sala de operaciones rápido-. Me dijo uno de los enfermeros.

-P-pero…-. Iba a hablar pero me interrumpieron.

-Señorita, por favor. Quédese aquí, esto es de mucho cuidado, necesitamos estar concentrados. Su vida esta en riesgo-. ¿R-Riesgo? Empecé a llorar y sentí unas mano en mi hombro, me dí vuelta, ahí estaba mi primo, solo atiné a abrazarlo fuerte.

-Prosigan-. Le dijo Neji al enfermero.

-Si-. Veía como se lo llevaban en la camilla. Apreté fuerte la chaqueta de Neji.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos-. Me dijo tomando mi mano. Yo lo seguí y me senté.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio por unos quince minutos. Solo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada y entrecortada de tanto llorar.

-H-Hinata espero que no te moleste, p-pero… le dije a Tenten si podía venir, para que te acompañe, yo debo ir a la comisaría a declarar-. Me dijo. Tenten es la novia de mi primo, ellos cursan en un año superior al mío.

-No primo, no me molesta, ve yo espero a Tenten aquí-. Le dije soltando su mano.

-Vuelvo al rato-. Me dio un beso en mi frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Neji.**

Debo ir a declarar. Vi el rostro del sujeto cuando lo perseguía por la casa. Dejé a Hinata sola, pero dentro de un rato vendrá Tenten.

-¡Neji!-. Escuché un grito. Giré la cabeza y ahí vi a mi novia bajándose de un taxi.

-¡Tenten!-. Dije y caminé hasta ella.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?-. Me preguntó.

-Está muy mal. No la había visto así desde que murió mi tía.

-Me siento muy mal por ella. Mejor entraré. ¿Tú ya vas a la comisaría?-.

-Si, debo declarar. Volveré luego-. Respondí sacando las llaves del auto de mi bolsillo. –Dile a Hinata que conserve la calma y que no se ponga muy nerviosa-.

-Claro-. Me da un beso y entra al hospital. Yo me dirigí al auto.

**Tenten.**

Entré y busqué con la mirada a Hinata. La vi sentada en un sofá, con los ojos rojos y la cara también.

-Hinata-. Dije y me senté a su lado, ella solo se echó en mí y empezó a llorar.

-Ya, calma no estés nerviosa. Verás que todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Apuesto que en un par de minutos los enfermeros vendrán y te dirán que Naruto está bien y que anda exigiendo un plato de Ramen-. Trataba de animarla, le acariciaba su hermoso cabello azul.

-Si… t-tienes r-razón. Debo pensar que todo saldrá… bien-. Se separó de mí y empezó a secar sus lágrimas. La Hinata que yo conocía hubiera dicho que todo estaría mal y que era todo su culpa, pero no fue así. Debe amar mucho a Naruto.

-Ves. Anda coloca una sonrisa que te ves más linda-. Para mí Hinata es como una hermana, la eh cuidado mucho y la eh defendido cuando Neji le gritaba.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, la noche cayó y Neji había llegado.

-Volví, ¿Alguna noticia?-. Mi novio se había sentado a mi lado y pasó su brazo por detrás mío.

-No, pero Hinata se quedó dormida. Hace poco que se durmió-. Estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-La policía me dijo que ese sujeto lo venían buscando desde hace un buen tiempo-. Me dijo.

Estaba furiosa. El tipo ese lastimó a Hinata y a Naruto, juro que cuando lo encuentren deberá dormir con un ojo abierto.

-A-amor creo que deberías calmarte… mi mano está sufriendo-. Me dijo Neji. No me dí cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba que apreté con mucha fuerza su mano. Rápidamente me calmé.

-Hay, lo siento, estoy muy enojada-. Dije.

-Lo sé.

-Espero que Naruto esté bien-. Dije acariciando la mejilla de Hinata.

-¿Parientes de Naruto Uzumaki?-. Preguntó una enfermera, que no paraba de mirar a Neji, me enojé.

-Si, somos nosotros-. Dije con un tono alto para que se concentrara en su trabajo y no en mi novio.

-Pues debo decirles que… Naruto está bien. Le dimos unos tranquilizantes para que descanse, pero creo que el efecto no será de mucho tiempo, pues es demasiado hiperactivo. –Neji y yo reímos un poco, pues ese rubio se que era hiperactivo. –Además perdió mucha sangre y los latidos de su corazón eran débiles. Pero logramos cerrar la herida a tiempo y ahora se encuentra descansando-. Neji y yo suspiramos aliviados y Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Na-Naruto-. Dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Hinata, Naruto está bien-. Dije sin darle tiempo.

-¿Está bien? ¿Pu-puedo verlo?-. Se incorporó rápidamente.

-Si linda, ya está bien. Venga, si gusta verlo sígame que la guiaré hasta su habitación-.

**Hinata.**

Naruto está bien. ¡ESTA BIEN! La angustia desapareció, una alegría me invadió. La enfermera, (que no paraba de mirar a Neji) nos guió hasta su habitación.

-Veamos. Habitación 345. ¡Ah! Miren es esta-. La enfermera abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, ver a mi Naruto entre cables y aparatos me dolió mucho, pero estaba bien.

-Los dejo, cualquier cosa presionen el botón rojo que se encuentra al lado de la camilla y vendrá una enfermera ¿Si?-. La enfermera se fue y le guiñó el ojo a Neji, Tenten estaba que echaba humos.

Me acerqué lentamente con un nudo en la garganta y me senté en una silla que había a un costado de la camilla. Con mucho cuidado tomé su mano.

-Ah… ah creo que Neji y yo te esperaremos en los sofás del hall-. Dijo Tenten.

-P-pero Tenten…-. Neji no pudo hablar.

-Si, nos vamos ahora mismo-. Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. –Tengo asuntos pendientes con la enfermera de antes-. Dijo, pude notar como salían chispitas de sus ojos. Se fueron, ahora me encontraba sola dentro de esta habitación.

Tomé su mano, y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Todo es mi culpa, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera dejado ir. Debo estar yo en tu lugar-. Dije entre lágrimas, apoyada en su pecho. Pero me reincorporé cuando sentí que Naruto se movía.

-Hi…nata… n-na…da es tu… culpa-. ¿¡NARUTO!?

-Naruto…-. Trataba de sentarse-. No te muevas, quédate quieto-. Dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos y las sequé rápido para que no las viera.

-No… hasta que digas… que no es… tú culpa-. Me dijo y aún trataba se sentarse.

-No, todo es mi culpa… y por favor, siéntate, te estás lastimando-. Veía muecas de dolor en su rostro, pero aún así quería sentarse.

-Di-dime que na-nada es c-culpa tuya-.

-Pero…-. No pude terminar de hablar, me interrumpió.

-Dilo-. Sigue insistiendo.

-Yo…-. Se que es mi culpa, pero si no accedo se lastimará más-. No creo que sea mi culpa, ahora por favor no te esfuerces.

-Eso… esta mejor-. Dijo volviéndose a recostar.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, yo ya no podía contenerme. Solté mis lágrimas y cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

-Hi-nata no llores. T-todo está bien-. Tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. –De… seguro mañana estoy mejor-. Trataba de animarme, pero no funcionaba. –Anda, que con una sonrisa te ves mas linda-. Dijo apoyando su cabeza en la almohada mirando al techo cerrando sus ojos.

-Mañana… mañana es lunes-. Recordé que mañana es lunes y él necesita que alguien se quede a cuidarlo. –Naruto, mañana no… no asistiré a la escuela-. Dije decidida a acompañarlo esta noche y mañana.

-No-. Escuché. –No, tú debes ir a la escuela, si tu padre se entera… no quiero ni imaginarlo-. Sonaba como si fuera una orden de que asistiera al colegio.

-Pe-pero…-.

-No, no debes faltar solo… porque yo estoy aquí. Ve y si quieres y puedes vuelves a la tarde, luego de terminar tus cosas ¿Está bien?-. No me gusta para nada la idea de dejarlo aquí, solo.

-Pero, no. No quiero dejarte aquí solo, si necesitas ayuda o algo, y no hay nadie ¿Cómo lo harás?-. Pregunté preocupada.

-¿Enfermeras?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa. –Supongo que alguna estará a mi cuidado-. Me dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, solo solté una risita, me hacía cosquillas. –Oye, ¿sabes lo que extrañé?-. Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?-. Levanté mi ceja también.

-Acércate-. Me acerqué un poco más, a una distancia no muy corta. –Un poco más-. Me acerqué más hasta sentir su respiración. –Más-. Me acerqué hasta casi llegar a sus labios con una sonrisa. –Extrañe tus… besos-. Dijo en susurro y me besó rápidamente, me tomó con la guardia baja, cosa que me sorprendí.

Nos besamos lentamente, y con dulzura por unos minutos, pero nos separamos rápidamente cuando escuchamos un grito.

-¡NARUTO SEPÁRTE AHORA MISMO DE MI PRIMA-. Esa es la voz de…

-¡NEJI!-. Gritamos ambos asustados.

-¿Despiertas y ya andas besándote con mí prima?-. Ahora sonaba más calmado.

-¡Neji! No interrumpas-. Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de Neji, Tenten.

-P-pero, míralos Tenten, debería darle vergüenza estando en un hospital-. Dijo señalándolo a mi rubio.

-Vamos, como si tú no me besaras-. La cara de mi primo estaba completamente roja hasta las orejas. Naruto y yo soltamos una risita.

-Si me buscan, estaré en el hall-. Mi primo se dio media vuelta y salió.

-Bueno, creo que saben donde buscarnos-. Tente lo siguió, cerró la puerta. Otra vez solos.

-¿En donde estábamos?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Recuérdamelo por favor-. Susurré cerca de sus labios, peo antes de tocarlos con los míos, no pude, pues la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Ups-. Dijo la enfermera de antes. –Lamento interrumpir, pero los horarios de visita terminaron-. Cerró la puerta y volví a mirar a Naruto.

-Bueno, creo… que vendré mañana-. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

-Supongo… pero por favor ve a la escuela-. Me dijo tomando mi otra mano.

-Lo prometo-. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, luego sus labios.

-Nos vemos-. Me dice mientras me levanto de la silla.

-Nos vemos-. Respondí mirándolo una ves más antes de salir, le sonreí y me fui.

Caminé hasta el hall, busqué con la vista a mi primo y lo encontré... Lo encontré besándose con Tenten. Me acerqué despacio.

-Ejem -Fingí una pequeña tos para que se diera cuenta. –Primo, debería darte vergüenza-. Sonreí y él me miró con cara de pocos amigos, Tenten solo sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Me preguntó él levantándose y sacando las llaves del auto.

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos Neji-. Dijo Tenten besando la mejilla de mi primo.

-Espera, te llevo-. Dijo tomando su mano.

-No quiero ser una molestia-. Tenten movía sus manos como que no daba importancia.

-No, ven vamos que te llevo-. Mi primo puede ser un duro y firme, pero con su novia es como un osito de peluche. ¡Aww! ¡Neji disfrazado de un osito de peluche que tierno! (Imagínenlo)

-Muchas gracias-. Dijo Tenten. Caminamos hasta la salida.

**En la entrada a la casa de Tenten.**

**Neji.**

Llegamos a la casa de Tenten. Hinata se quedó en el auto y yo bajé para despedirme de Tenten.

-Bueno amor, deberías irte, tu tío creo que se enfadará si no te encuentra a ti a Hinata en la casa-. Me dijo.

-Creo que tienes razón… Oye gracias por acompañarme hoy, sabes creo que no hubiera podido yo solo-. Aprecio que ella esté a mi lado.

-No fue nada estaré aquí para cuando más y menos me necesites-. Me dijo apoyando sus manos en mi pecho.

-Siempre te necesitaré-. Dije y la besé. Sentí como tomaba entre sus dedos mi cabello.

Nos separamos y apoyamos nuestras frentes. Luego ella se dirigió a mi oído.

-Nos vemos mañana, Neji-. Susurró en mi oído, provocó un pequeño temblor.

-Nos vemos-. Susurré yo y luego besé su mejilla.

Esperé a que ella entrara y subí de vuelta a mi auto. Ahí estaba Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No digas ni mu-. Dije encendiendo el auto.

-Está bien… miau-. Me dijo de forma burlona, solo solté una risita, hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso.

Seguimos el camino hasta nuestra mansión, y por gracias a Kami, no estaba el auto de mi tío.

-Uff, yo ya estaba inventando algo para decir-. Dijo Hinata abriendo la reja.

-Yo también-. Entramos, caminamos el gran parque y llegamos a la entrada, suerte que dejé la farola encendida, sino no veríamos nada.

Entramos a la casa y cada uno se fue hacia sus cuartos.

**Hinata.**

Finalmente este horrible día finalizó. Estoy agotada, pero me siento mejor, mi Naruto está bien. Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho la canción de Yura Yura en mi celular. ¿Quién llama a las nueve de la noche? Ya sé, Ino.

-Hola Ino-. Dije con voz pesada.

-Hola, Hinata ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-.

-Simple, tú eres la única que llama a estas horas-.

-Jeje. Bueno, mira te llamo porque tengo una idea para la "fiesta de reconciliación de Gaara y Matsuri". La idea ya se las pregunté a las chicas, y me dijeron que sí, solo faltas tú-. Creo que no pudo esperar hasta mañana.

-Dime-. Dije sentándome en mi cama.

-Bueno la idea es que sea una fiesta de máscaras y disfraces-. ¿Cómo?

-¿M-mascaras y disfraces?-.

-Si, ósea ¿No te gusta?-. Admito que es una buena idea.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan mala idea-.

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo-.

-Escucha, debo decirte algo. Hoy pasó algo con Naruto… él está… él está en el hospital-. Dije.

-¿Como? ¿Que hizo esta vez para terminar en el hospital? No me digas que trató de patinar otra vez sobre un tobogán (N/A: Leer abajo)-. Naruto hace dos años hizo eso y quedó con un brazo fracturado y raspones en partes de su cuerpo.

-Nada, en mi casa entró alguien y lo a…-. No pude terminar de hablar escuché unos pasos cerca de mi cuarto, creo que es mi padre. –Ino debo cortar adiós-.

-No esper…-. Corté el celular y la puerta se abrió…

**Continuará.**

**¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PUDEN MATARME, PERO LA HISTORIA NO TERMINARÍA SI LO HACEN!**

**Estuve la semana ocupada con los trabajos prácticos. Y el viernes salí de fiesta, sábado también y domingo jeje también.**

**Bueno que les haya gustado.**

**Manden reviwes y tienen derecho de tomatazos, jeje.**

**Bueno me voy!**

**Byee!**

**PD: La palabra tobogán está subrayada debido a que aquí en Argentina le decimos tobogán a lo que ustedes llamen resbaladiza. **

**Ahora si…**

**Byee!**


	12. El alta de Naruto La fiesta

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, es que me entretuve viendo un anime que me gustó jeje! **

**Además me castigaron y por dos semanas no podía usar mi querida laptop, fueron horribles esas dos semanas. U.u. Pero buee estoy de vuelta!**

**Bueno, probablemente estarán enojados o algo así porque no eh subido un capítulo en casi toda una semana, entonces este capitulo lo haré un poco más largo.**

**Que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

El alta de Naruto.

La fiesta de reconciliación de Gaara y Matsuri.

**Hinata.**

Colgué rápidamente el teléfono, se escuchaban pasos hacia mi puerta. Trato de parecer lo más calmada posible, pues si es mi padre, creo que empezará a hacer preguntas. La puerta se abre rápidamente golpeando contra la pared.

-¡MUY BIEN HERMANA EXPLICA LAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE EN EL SUELO!-. Esa vos ¿¡HANABI?!

-¡HANABI, MIL Y UN VECES TE DIJE QUE TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR!-. Dije furiosa, esto ya no lo voy a permitir.

-Si, ya. Ahora, ¿Qué son esas manchas de sangre que recorren el pasillo, la escalera y la sala de estar-. Las manchas, no, olvidé por completo las manchas de sangre.

-Bueno… ejeje-. Llevé mi mano hacía mi nuca, no sabía que explicar.

-Dime-.

-Este… Naruto vino hoy por la tarde a casa, y…-. Mi tono de voz cambió por uno algo melancólico y triste. –… y empezamos a escuchar ruidos… resultó ser… resultó ser una persona… y Naruto fue dañado-. Una lágrima cayó, ahora está bien, pero la imagen de verlo ahí tirado…

-Hinata… lo… lamento-. Dijo esto y se fue, cerrando despacio la puerta.

Solo me senté en mi cama, y apoyé mi cara en la almohada para que nadie me escuchara llorar. Y así estuve por un largo rato, hasta que bajé para hacer la cena.

El lunes llegó muy rápido. Como siempre, me levanté, desayuné y me fui al colegio. Las clases normales, y el profesor Kakashi, leyendo su libro. La muy esperada campana sonó y salí corriendo al hospital.

Llegué y le pregunté a la recepcionista si se podía ver a Naruto, me dijo que sí. Corrí hasta el elevador y subí al segundo piso. Toqué la puerta y recibí un alegre "adelante".

-¡Buenos días, Naruto!-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Hinata!-. Se notaba feliz.

-¿Algo pasó?-. Pregunté picarona acercándome.

-¡SI! Veras Hina… ¡ME TRAJERON RAMEN!-. Una sonrisa gigante se posó sobre su rostro.

-Jaja, me alegro mucho por ti-. Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

-Pero además de eso… algo me dijeron, pero no recuerdo muy bien-. Sus hermosos ojitos se achicaron, es su forma de pensar.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunté imitándolo.

-No se, no puedo recor… ¡A SÍ!-. Gritó, creo que recordó esa "cosa". –Vino una enfermera y me dijo que me darían el alta hoy-. Me alegré mucho, que sólo lo abracé.

Me separé de él y me sonrojé.

-L-lo siento-. Agaché la cabeza para que mis mejillas puedan volver a su color normal.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Solo me abrazaste y que abraces a tu novio no es anda malo-. Me dijo con una cara pícara levantando una ceja, me provocó algo de vergüenza.

-Ya Naruto-. Me hice la enojada, giré mi mirada para no verlo y crucé mis brazos.

-¡Lo lamento Hinata!-. Trataba de mirarme, pero yo giraba la cabeza cada vez que trataba. -¡Por favor, discúlpame!-. Suplicaba con sus ojitos cerrados y ambas manos juntas en forma de ruego. Entonces supe que estaba con la guardia baja, me dí vuelta rápidamente y le dí un beso cortito.

-¿Era una broma?-. Asentí. – ¿Era una broma?-. Volví a asentir con una sonrisa. –Espero que esa broma se repita todos los días-. Me reí, pero sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos.

Después de unos quince minutos, nuestros labios aún seguían juntos, claro unas pausas para tomar aire. Tomamos otra vez una pequeña pausa, cuando volvíamos a lo nuestro se abrió la puerta.

**Naruto.**

Con Hinata estábamos besándonos, pero cuando volvíamos a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-¡Lo lamento!-. Dijo la enfermera que venía con unos papeles. Vi a Hinata con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. –Disculpen la interrupción, pero vengo a darles una buena noticia…-. Ambos abrimos miramos algo impacientes a la enfermera, una buena noticia no es cualquier cosa dentro de un hospital. -… Uzumaki Naruto, estás dado de alta-. Sonrió la enfermera, Hinata y yo.

La enfermera se retiró, pero antes dijo que debía firmar los papales, eso hice. Luego de juntar mis cosas, salí del hospital. Me sentía un hombre nuevo, inspirado, alegre, libre…

-Naruto-. Mi hermosa novia me saca de pensamientos. –Naruto, tu casa es para el otro lado-. Tenía razón, estaba caminando para la izquierda cuando mi casa queda a la derecha.

…

La semana pasó rápido, mis llegadas tardes, los besos dulces de mi Hinata, los golpes de Sasuke, la entrega de las invitaciones para la fiesta de reconciliación de Gaara y Matsuri (Hinata me lo contó). En resumen, una semana normal. ¡Ahora la fiesta!

…

El sábado me levanté entusiasmado. Hinata me dijo que si algo salía mal estaban perdidas, pero ofrecí mi ayuda, destinándome a pasar toda la tarde del viernes a una reunión de chicas, grave error, pero todo sea por ayudar a mi novia.

No pude ver a mi Hinata, por eso el día se me hizo largo, pero al fin la noche llegó.

Me vestí con unos jeans, unas zapatillas azules, una remera naranja con una hoja _(n/a: la hoja representativa de Konoha),_ y una campera naranja tipo de esas que usan los miembros del equipo de futbol en las películas. Mi cabello despeinado, como a mi me gusta.

**Sakura.**

No puedo entender como fue que Ino me arrastró en una de las suyas. La última vez que hice una fiesta por parte de ella, tardé como dos días en limpiar la casa. Son las 7:45 dentro de quince minutos caerán los invasores. La Yamanaka me debe una, una muy grande.

Indignada, pero ya metida en esto, me levanté del sofá y puse en la mesa los bocadillos. Luego de hacerlo volvía al sofá pero escuché el timbre, estoy obligada a atender.

Abrí la puerta, y son pensarlo me abalancé sobre aquella persona.

-¡Sasuke!-. Dije y besé a mi novio.

-Hola-. Me devolvió el beso.

-P-pasa, está algo frío-. Lo invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-. Me preguntó.

-No ya tengo todo listo, solo espero que Kami esté de mi lado y no deje que destruyan otra vez mi casa-. Ambos reímos ante mi estúpido comentario.

-La fiesta pasada… aun la recuerdo. Rock Lee tomó un poco de sake y comenzó a saltar por todos los muebles-. Como olvidarlo…

-Así es, y el gatito de la suerte de mamá fue quien sufrió más-. Ese gatito dorado que mi mamá tanto quería terminó decapitado.

-¿Fue por eso que estuviste castigada por un mes? ¿Por un gato de la suerte?-. Me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí y dibujó una sonrisa chueca.

-Ya no te rías, que arriba de que estuve castigada, también debía encargarme de la limpieza de la casa-. Le reproché, ese mes fue realmente horrible.

-Te preguntaré algo… ¿Por qué haces la fiesta?-. No puedo decirle que es para volver a unir a Gaara y a Matsuri.

-Bueno… jeje… verás Ino…. Ino me arrastró en una de las suyas-. Respondí con una mentirosa verdad.

-Sakura-. Me dijo serio.

-Te lo juro… solamente es eso. Ino iba a hacer una fiesta y…-. Creo que debo dejar de mentir, su mirada refleja que estoy mintiendo. –Está bien, me rindo…-. Ahora debo hablar. –Gaara y Matsuri han estado distantes, entonces con Ino y las chicas ingeniamos un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos-. Bien, eso fue fácil. –La idea fue de Ino, no mía-. Dije con total inocencia.

-No me sorprende que Ino quiera hacer estas cosas, después de todo, ella es demasiado…-. Buscaba la palabra para definirla.

-Entrometida, exagerada…-.

-Ambas-. Me respondió.

Íbamos a seguir con la charla pero el timbre sonó, ahora sí comenzó la tortura.

Luego de unos veinte minutos después de que los invitados empezaran a llegar, mi casa era un completo loquero. La música al máximo, bebidas por todas partes, chicos por allá, chicas por aquí… pero nada de Gaara y Matsuri. Ví a Hinata y a Naruto sentados en el sofá hablando gustosamente, me acerqué solo por curiosa.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAN?!-. Grité a causa de la música.

-¿¡EH?!-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿DIJE DE QUE HABLAN?!-. Volví a gritar.

-¿¡EH?!-. Volvieron a gritar.

-¡OLVÍDENLO!-. Dije y me dí media vuelta para buscar a mi novio, pero vi entrar a Matsuri seguida por Gaara, pensé que se reconciliaron, pero no. Cuando ambos entraron ni se miraron y se separaron. Creo que el plan debe ponerse en marcha.

Sin más pensarlo, le mandé un mensaje de texto a la rubia de Yamanaka _"Comienza el plan"._

**Ino.**

"_Comienza el plan" _ese fue el mensaje que me mandó Sakura.

Sin dar más rodeos busqué a Temari, Hinata y Tenten con la vista. Las encontré, Tenten besando a Neji junto a la puerta de la cocina (valla lugar para besarse), Hinata en el sofá con Naruto y a Temari la encontré bailando tranquilamente con Shikamaru (paren carros, ¿Shikamaru bailando? Creo que Temari sabe ablandarlo) mandé tres mensajes, a Tenten _"deja de besar a tu novio Hyuga y dile a Matsuri que alguien lindo la está esperando en la terraza. _A Temari _"Comienza el plan, así que deja de bailar con mi mejor amigo y dile a tu hermanito que una linda muchachita lo está esperando en la terraza. _El último mensaje a Hinata _"Te espero en la escalera, comienza el plan"._ Sonreí triunfante con mis hermosos ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí vi que Tenten y Temari me fulminaban con la mirada. Solo sonreí, ambas comenzaron su función.

Teamri se acercó a Gaara y por lo que vi, no falló. Gaara se dirigió a la terraza. Tenten tampoco falló, Matsuri también se dirigió a la escalera.

Yo me encontraba detrás de una planta viendo que cada uno se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿INO?-.

-¡WAA!-. Grité, mi muy querida amiga Hinata me asustó.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¿TODO ESTÁ LISTO?-. Me preguntó a gritos.

-¡SI! ¡AHORA SOLO DEBEMOS ENCERRARLOS!-. Grité también. -¡LAS LLAVES YA LAS TENGO, AL IGUAL QUE LA NOTA!-. Todo saldría perfecto.

-INO NO ESTOY SEGU…-. No es momento de arrepentimientos, así que la tomé de su blusa, que estaba linda, y la arrastré hasta llegar al pequeño cuartito donde se supone que debemos estar. La música mucho no se escuchaba tan fuerte.

-Ino… ¿estas segura?-. Me preguntó.

-Pues claro, la doctora corazón no se arrepiente-. Dije triunfante.

-Si pero…-. Antes de que siga hablando le puse mi mano en su boca, tapándola.

-Shhhh… se oyen pasos-. Dos tipos de pisadas, una de zapatillas y otras de tacones. Simplemente pisadas de Gaara y pisadas de Matsuri.

-Io saa u mao e i boa-. Creo que Hinata tomó algo. –Io saa u mao e i boa-. Volví a escuchar.

-¿Qué?-.

Agarró mi mano y destapó su boca. –Que saques tu mano de mi boca-.

-Ups jeje, lo siento-.

-Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, comencemos-. Me dijo. Ambas salimos del cuartito y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, lentamente la cerramos, después le di vuelta la llave en la cerradura y pasé la nota por debajo de la puerta.

-¡NO!-. Escuchamos gritar desde el otro lado. Hinata pasó el papelito.

-Listo, ahora a divertirnos-. Dije y Hinata y yo bajamos a la fiesta.

**Gaara.**

-¡NO!-. Gritamos cuando la puerta se cerró. Ambos nos acercamos y pudimos divisar algo en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Matsuri agachándose.

-Parece… ¿Un papel?-. Tomé el papel doblado y lo abrí. –Dice: Deben_ arreglarse son el uno para el otro. En otras palabras o se arreglan o se quedan toda la noche afuera__._-. Leí el papel en voz alta para que ella escuchara.

-Esto… esto debe ser una broma-. Dijo ella apoyándose contra la pared.

-Linda broma por parte de tus amigas-. Mascullé algo alto para que oyera.

-¿Qué? Pues sabes… por lo menos mis amigas se preocupan, no como tus amigos que solo andan en sus vidas-. Se cruzó de brazos, y su rostro expresaba enfado.

-Mis amigos hacen lo correcto-. Le reproché. –Mis amigos no se andan metiendo en mi vida, como lo hacen las tuyas-. Me apoyé en la pared y miré hacia otro lado.

-Ash… eres imposible-.

-Hmp… y tú ni hablar-. Ahora si estaba enojado.

**Matsuri.**

¿Cómo diablos pude quedar aquí? Jamás debí venir a la fiesta, jamás debí escuchar lo que me dijo Tenten, jamás debí subir, jamás debí… jamás debí… jamás debí creerle a Gaara….

Me sentía triste, con rabia, molesta, tenía ganas de estrangularlo… y todo por ese estúpido momento…

**Flash Back.**

Caminaba tranquila y feliz. Me vería con Gaara en el parque. Mi corazón latía, el buen tiempo estaba de nuestro lado y por suerte, recibí la paga del lugar donde trabajo, así que tenía dinero. Nada saldría mal, eso fue lo que pensé. Pero… las cosas que uno piensas que saldrán bien, no siempre pasarán así.

Llegué a la plaza, busqué a Gaara con la mirada, y lo encontré… lo encontré besándose con otra, con Sari. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Ver a Gaara besarse con Sari, realmente me rompió el corazón.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer, e inconscientemente me acerqué. Me puse detrás de Gaara y empecé a llorar con más fuerza mientras tenía mis manos sobre mi pecho.

-Ga-Gaara-. Susurré débilmente.

Rápidamente él se separa de Sari. –M-matsuri, no es lo que crees-.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?!-. Grité a causa de mi rabia.

-Oye, cálmate fiera, solo fue un beso-. Dijo la estúpida de Sari.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE Y VETE DIRECTO AL DIABLO!-. Le grité y me eché a correr.

-¡MATSURI ESPERA!-. Fue lo último que escuché ese día.

**Fin Flas Black.**

Ese día, fue el peor de todos. Le dí mi corazón y él solo lo tiró a la basura, como lo hicieron todos, como lo hizo Sasori, como lo hizo Deidara. Quisiera… quisiera que la tierra me tragase de una vez por todas y así dejar de sufrir

Empezaron a caerme unas estúpidas lágrimas, quería parar, pero se me hacía imposible.

-¿Por qué lloras?-.

-…-. No le respondí, no quería que supiera el motivo.

-Matsuri… yo…-.

-No Gaara, ya… déjalo así antes de empeorar las cosas-. Dije con mi voz quebrada.

-No escúchame, por favor-. Me jaló del brazo y me obligó a verlo. –Aquel día, ese en el que tú me encontraste con Sari, no fue lo que realmente crees-.

-Si… claro-.

-Déjame que te cuente…-

**Flash Back.**

Recién llegaba al parque, me senté en una banca para esperarte, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando Sari apareció.

-Hola Gaarita-. Me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Hmp-.

-Hay, no seas así, que yo vengo a saludarte con toda la felicidad y onda y tu solamente me dices tu querido "hmp"-.

-Hmp-.

-Con permiso-. Se sentó a mi lado y no me quitaba la vista de encima, me incomodó bastante, así que me giré para no verla. –Gaarita, vamos, ambos sabemos que esa Matsuri no va a venir-. Ese comentario me enojó mucho.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?-. Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque dijo que faltaría y que iría a ver a su novio Sasori-. Sonrió. -¡Ups! No debí decir eso-. Dijo con tal inocencia.

-Sari, las mentiras que utilizas, ya me las sé todas-. Me paré para marcharme.

-¡Espera!-. Gritó y se tiró sobre mí, no me soltaba.

-¡Suéltame desquiciada!-. Le grité tratando zafarme de su agarre.

-No, jaja-.

-¡Que me sueltes!-. Le volví a gritar.

-NO. ¡Ahora prepárate!-. Me dijo eso y luego me besó.

**Fin flash back.**

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, Matsuri. Yo no reaccioné, debido a que estaba impactado, no lo vi venir, no lo esperé… Créeme Matsuri-. Me dijo con una voz suave.

-G-Gaara…-. Susurré al escuchar mi corazón latir fuerte. – Lo siento-. Dije muy suave con intención de que lo oiga.

**Gaara.**

-Lo siento-. Escuché con su voz delicada y suave. Por unos momentos no respondí anda, solo giraba un poco los ojos para verla ahí, sentada, pero quedarme callado no era opción.

-No… perdóname… tú-. Ahora, giré para verla cara a cara. –Fui… fui un tonto, quedarme ahí… parado como un idiota-. Dije con total sinceridad.

-Gaara…-. No la dejé terminar, pues le planté un beso. Sentí que ella quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego empezó a corresponder. El beso solo fue de segundos, pero fue como si ambos lo estuviéramos esperando desde hace mucho.

Nos separamos lentamente y apoyamos nuestras frentes, una contra la otra, respiraba un poco agitada, igual que yo. Pero logré recuperar el aire y dije: -Lo lamento… pero ya no lo soportaba, sentirme sin tu compañía-.

Una lágrima pequeña se atravesó por su mejilla. –Gaara… lo lamento…-. La abracé sin esperar respuesta pero no fue como pensaba, ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi y me susurró -Yo… tampoco podía estar sin ti-. Y dicho eso, se separó y me besó.

**Matsuri.**

-Yo… tampoco podía estar sin ti-. Le dije. Me separé de él y lo besé desfrenadamente, pues estar tiempo sin besarlo, (aunque lo hallamos hecho antes fue un beso corto) no era ningún chiste.

Así se nos pasó el tiempo, bueno en realidad quince minutos, pero para nosotros fue una eternidad estando los dos juntos, así que decidimos que era momento de bajar, hacía frío.

-Creo que deberías mandarle un mensaje a Yamanaka, para que nos saquen de aquí-. Me dijo con una casi sonrisa, a lo que yo solo asentí y escribí: _"Ino gracias. De verdad no sabes cuanto te agradezco, Gaara y yo estamos juntos, gracias a ti estoy con la persona que más amo. Así que por favor querida amiga rubia ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ QUE NOS CONGELAMOS! Tú amiga, Matsuri._

Pasaron los minutos y empecé a creer que Gaara y yo nos quedaríamos aquí, pero no fue así, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ino reluciente y una Hinata tímida.

**Gaara.**

Volvimos a la fiesta como novio y novia. Cuando nos vieron tomados de las manos, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Matsuri diciéndole gracias, mientras que mis amigos solo me decían _Gaara que bueno, volviste con Matsuri,_ o _Oye amigo, te vuelves a unir al grupo. (N/A: Cuando dije al grupo, me refiero a que devuelta tiene novia al igual que ello). _Los chicos son menos escandalosos que las chicas, pero Naruto, nah Naruto siempre va a ser un escandaloso.

**Sakura.**

Matsuri y Gaara ya estaban devuelta juntos, cosa que significa que nuestro plan salió a la perfección. Y la fiesta continuó hasta la una de la madrugada, luego todos se fueron, dejando a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Hanabi, (_N/A: Hanabi aquí, en mi historia, tiene catorce, para hacerlo más apropiado para el noviazgo de ella y Kiba) _Neji, Tenten, Temari, un Shikamaru dormido, Matsuri y Gaara. Ellos quedaron en mi casa, que por cierto estaba hecha un completo desastre.

-¡Me encantó la fiesta!-. Gritó Naruto.

-No estuvo… tan mal-. Dijo Gaara mirando a Matsuri.

-¡La verdad que hay que repetirlo!-. Gritó Ino.

-¡DETENTE!-. Grité rápidamente. -¡Otra fiesta aquí en casa, olvídense de eso por un buen tiempo!-.

-¡ESO ESPERO SAKURA!-. Esuchamos un grito, que para mi fue familiar… momento ¡NO!

-¡Mamá, papá!-. Mis padres. -¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-.

-Es nuestra casa-. Respondió con un tono algo serio mi padre.

-Es que… creí que volverían en unos días-. Dije con un poco de miedito.

-Si, pero decidimos volver, y veo que te has divertido-. Mi madre puso una de sus sonrisas malvadas, como las que yo uso. -¡PORQUE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SALGAS A DIVERTIRTE HASTA QUE CUMPLAS DIECIOCHO!-. Mis amigos y yo pegamos un brinco al ver la reacción de mi madre.

-¡No mamá te lo puedo explicar! ¡INO VEN AQUÍ Y EXPLICA ESTO!-. Le grité a la Yamanaka, pues fue su idea, pero no aparecía -¿¡INO!?...¿INO?... ¡INO YAMANAKA!-. Grité al ver que no estaba, y escuché el ruido de un auto acelerando.

**Ino.**

-Fiuf, me salvé por un pelo-. Dije mientras iba en el auto con Sai.

-Ino, creo que debimos ayudar a Sakura-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay cariño, no importa, verás que le quitarán el castigo dentro de uno o dos…-.

-¿Días?-.

-Años-. Dije para luego sonreír.

-No hay cura para ti-. Me dijo Saí.

-¿¡COMO!?-. Grité para asustarlo.

-Nada, no dije nada amor-.

**Continuará….**

**¡SI! ¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA! ¡AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR DE ESCIRIBIR LUEGO DE ESTAR DOS SEMANAAS CASTIGADAS! ¡SI! Ejem, recuperando la cordura.**

**Bueno, al fin terminé de escribir el capítulo. **

**Lamento la demora, pero como ya dije como dos veces, estuve castigada, así que por esa razón no pude publicar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme un review, para ver que les pareció.**

**Ahora le aviso algo: Puede ser que tarde un poco en subir un nuevo capítulo, pues estoy en semanas de trimestrales y bueno, tengo mucho para estudiar.**

**Gracias por ser pacientes, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (ojala que lo pueda subir pronto)**

**Me despido!**

**Byee!**


	13. Este no es mi día ¿O tal vez si?

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 13!**

**Lamento la tardanza, como ya les dije estaba en semanas de trimestres y para colmo, la semana pasada tenía todos los días exámenes. Para colmo, me falta un examen integrador, donde debo estudiar 44 páginas y el examen tiene 8 páginas ¡Creo que veré a mi profesor en vacaciones de verano!**

**Ya, mejor dejo de aburrirlos y lean la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

¡Este no es mi día!

¿O tal vez si?

**Naruto.**

La fiesta de Sakura, o más bien la fiesta de reconciliación de Gaara y Matsuri, fue un éxito, excepto que a Sakura la castigaron y yo recibí una paliza por parte de ella, solo porque necesitaba desquitarse con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

Mi pesadilla volvió cuando la alarma del despertador sonó a las seis de la madrugada. Con pesar, y el cuerpo todo moreteado por los golpes, me levanté y me vestí con el uniforme escolar. Luego de desayunar, salí para el instituto.

Caminaba muy tranquilo, con mis ambas manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, y con mis ojos cerrados. Iba tarareando una canción, cuando de pronto…

-Diablos- Mascullé. Había pisado un charquito, y ahora tengo los zapatos empapados.

Seguí caminando, y el ruido de mis calcetines mojados, era molesto. Caminé y al fin llegué al instituto. Me dirigí hasta el salón de clases. Entré y todos me miraron con cara de "¡Que rayos te pasó"!

-¡Pisé un charquito!- Les dije para dirigirme a mi pupitre. Pero, a causa de mis zapatos mojados, caí de cara al piso. Me dolió y dije: -Malditos charquitos- Todos se rieron.

Con la sangre que me hervía, me senté en mi pupitre y hundí mi cabeza en mi mochila, esperando a que esta me tragase. Estaba demasiado molesto. Primero: Mi cuerpo está todo golpeado; segundo: piso un charquito; tercero: caigo al piso. -¿Algo más?- Me pregunté a mi mismo.

-Buenos días- Escuché una dulce voz. Levanté mi cabeza, y ahí estaba. Mi linda y sonrojada novia.

-Buenos días, Hinata- Dije en un suspiro.

-¿S-sucede algo?- Me preguntó.

-No, no pasa nada- Dije molesto.

-Na-naruto, no me mientas-

-No miento…- Traté de convencerla, pero ella me miró con una de sus sonrisas de "ya sé que mientes". –Solamente no tuve un buen comienzo del día-

-Hay Naruto, no te preocupes, todos hemos tenido un mal día- Me sonrió y yo besé su mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

-Gracias-

-P-por cierto ¿Estudiaste?- Me preguntó.

-¿E-estudiar?- Pregunté yo confundido.

-S-si, para el examen de historia- ¡¿EXAMEN?!

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!- Grité y todos me miraron, otra vez.

-Es que, hoy tenemos examen de historia- Me repitió.

-¡NO! ¡NO ESTUDIÉ!- Grité y rápidamente saqué de mi mochila mi libro de historia. Leía desesperadamente. Esta vez no puedo reprobar. –En la segunda guerra mundial…- Leía.

-Buenos días, rufianes- Saludo Ibiki-sensei.

-Estoy perdido- Susurré.

-Saquen una hoja- Saqué la hoja con espanto. –Tomen un bolígrafo- Tomé el bolígrafo tembloroso. –Ahora copien- Y empecé a copiar lo que Ibiki-sensei se puso a escribir.

La hora del demonio finalmente terminó. Cuando el sensei salió, solamente me desplomé la mesa. –Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido…- Decía con cataratas en mis ojos.

-Ya, ya Naruto, no puede ser tan malo. Anda, dime que respondiste- Me animó mi novia, pero solo me desanimé más.

-¿Qué respondí? Solamente dos cosas- Ella sonrió.

-¿Ves? De cuatro preguntas, solamente respondiste dos. A lo sumo, tendrás un siete ¿Eh?- Me volvió a sonreír. -¿Cuál respondiste? ¿La A, la B, la C o la D?-

-Ninguna de esas- Dije con desgano.

-Y-y, en-entonces… ¿Qué r-respondiste?- Preguntó confundida.

-Mi nombre y apellido- Cuanto dije esto, todos voltearon a verme. -¡YA! ¡Basta de mirarme!- Me enojé, pues era la tercera vez que me miraban.

-Ya, Na-naruto, no te enfades. Verás… mi mamá decía que cuando un día empieza mal, puede terminar siendo un día maravilloso- Sonreí y ella también.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata- Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-N-n-no ha-hay de que-

El receso llegó, luego de la aburrida hora de matemáticas. –Salí con Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, en dirección a la cafetería. Tenía hambre, y el especial era ¡RAMEN! Supongo que será un buen día. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Será que el especial es ramen- Respondió Sasuke, yo solo asentí.

Llegamos a la cafetería, la fila era corta, así que me puse aún más ansioso. Llegó mi turno, al fin.

-Un tazón de ramen- Pedí amablemente.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos más ramen. El último se lo llevó un chico- Eso fue mi perdición. –Pero tenemos dangos, fideos fritos, y sopa. Sino, tenemos unos deliciosos cupcackes, o unas mini tartaleta de moras-

-Solamente una tartaleta de moras- Dije desanimado.

-Aquí tienes- Me dio la mini tartaleta, y al menos, lucía rica.

-Gracias- Sonreí para aparentar agradecido.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa. Yo caminaba como si estuviera caminando hacia mi propia tumba.

-Ya tarado, parece que caminaras a tu tumba- Já, el idiota de Sasuke adivinó.

-¿Problema?- Pregunté sentándome. Él solo cerró su boca

-Ya Naruto. Solamente era un ramen- Eso me dolió.

-¿Un ramen? ¿Un ramen Sakura? Cuando tienes un mal día, no hay nada mejor que un buen tazón de ramen- Dije con total indignidad.

-Yo solo decía- Me dijo ella y se dedicó a comer sus dangos.

-N-naruto, s-si quieres… después d-de la e-escuela vamos por ramen- Me dijo Hinata.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté esperanzado.

-S-s-si.

-¡Hinata, te quiero tanto!- La abracé y le di un pequeño beso en sus dulces labios.

-Na-na-naruto- Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, provocando que suelte una risita.

-Ya, déjense de amores- Dijo Sasuke.

-Claro, como tu no le das besos a Sakura- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Tsk, tarado-

Luego de comer, nos dirigimos al salón de clases para el segundo periodo. Ya no estaba tan molesto. Hinata me llevaría a Ichiraku, estaba feliz.

Entramos al salón de clases, y todos me miraron por cuarta vez.

-¡ACASO TENGO ALGO EN EL ROSTRO!- Dije enfadado, y me desplomé en mi pupitre. Como Kakashi-sensei siempre llega arde, pensé en dormir un buen rato. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

-Naruto…- Me llamó Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa, dulzura?- Bueno, aunque esté enfadado, debo ser, por lo menos, amable con mi novia.

-T-t-tengo un p-p-problema-

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué problema?- Pregunté.

-B-b-bueno, n-no creo q-q-que pueda ll-llevarte a I-ichiraku- ¡PUFFF! ¡Colapsé!

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Anda dime. No me dejes…- Rogaba desesperado.

-B-bueno, es que… es que olvidé completamente que debía acompañar a Hanabi a su recital de violín- Soltó casi en un suspiro.

-Pero…pero…pero- En 3…2…1… ¡PUUUUUUUF! Me vine abajo.

-L-lo lamento, lo siento mucho- Me dijo triste.

-No, no te preocupes, te entiendo- Acaricié su mejilla. –Yo, buscaré algo que hacer- Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Luego de las tres malditas horas de clases, bueno dos y media ya que kakashi-sensei llegó tarde, salí del insituto.

No tenía un rumbo. No tenía lugar alguno para poder ir. Pensé en Ichiraku, pero leugo pensé en Hinata. Pensé en ir al cine, pero luego creí que si iba solo quedaría como "elestupidosolitarioforeveralone". Me encaminé a la plaza, estaba deprimido, caminaba despacio, con mi mirada en la nada. Llegué a una banca, me senté y suspiré. Cerré mis ojos, queriendo estar en silencio, pero escuché a alguien sollozar. Así que giré mi cabeza y vi a un niño. Momento, yo lo conozco…

-¿Konohamaru…?- Llamé al chiquito, y sí, era Konohamaru, que estaba llorando. -¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté.

-¡Oh! Hola Naruto- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿Cómo andas?-

-¿Yo? ¡Pfff! Nada bien ¿Y tú?-

-En las mismas-

-¿Por?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Es que... tuve un pequeño problema con Moegi- Moegi, es su mejor amiga, y de quien está enamorado.

-¿Q-qué sucedió?- Pregunté aun más intrigado.

-Ah estado molesta conmigo, hoy la saludé, pero solo me ignoró- Me dijo triste.

-¿Hiciste algo que le molestara?- Pregunté.

-No, no eh hecho nada-

-¿Nada en que sentido?-

-No le eh hecho ninguna broma, tampoco eh estado con ella en la semana para no molestarla…- ¡DING-DING-DING! ¡El problema!

-¡Entonces eso es!-

-¿Es que cosa?-

-Ese es el problema por el cual está enojada contigo- Dije esto, y me miró con cara de "¿Qué rayos me estas diciendo". –Mira, te explicaré. Tú y Moegi, son amigos desde hace ya varios años. –Konohamaru asintió. –Todos esos años, te la pasaste molestándola, haciéndole bromas, ayudándola cuando lo necesitaba, y ahora, ni te le acercas para no molestarla, pero ella, quiere que tú estés cerca- Lo apunté con el dedo. –Si nos fijamos en el transcurso de los años, antes, cada vez que te acercabas a Moegi, ella hablaba normal, pero ahora, tartamudea y eso significa que…- Concluí ahí para que se de cuanta.

-Significa que… se está volviendo tartamuda- Los chico de hoy en día que no entienden las indirectas y las muy directas.

-¡NO! ¡Significa que está enamorada de ti!-. Abrió los ojos como dos huevos de avestruz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Quedó en shock, pero luego salió. -… creo que tienes razón. Ah cambiado. Pro años eh estado enamorado de ella, y ahora, ahora que ella lo está de mi, no puedo decepcionarla. ¡IRÉ AHORA MISMO A SU CASA Y LE DIRÉ LO QUE ISNETO POR ELLA!- Gritó entusiasmado y se echó a correr.

-¡Buena suerte!- Le grité.

Me quedé solo, con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, porque tras años de darle consejos al cabezón de Konohamaru, finalmente, siguió uno de ellos.

-Sabes dar consejos- Escuché una voz femenina. Volteé la cabeza.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías que acompañar a tu hermana a un recital de violín- Dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-Así es, pero le dije que tú me necesitabas, y sabes… ella me comprendió- Sonreímos los dos. –A veces, ella puede ser un pequeño monstruo, pero logra entenderme, más que papá, y es una de las cualidades que más valoro de ella-

-Hinata…- Estaba tan feliz porque esté conmigo. –Te amo mucho- Susurré en sus labios, para luego besarla.

-Yo te amo… más- Susurró ella en mis labios luego de separarnos…

CONTINUARÁ

**¡SIIIIIIII! ¡ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA! ¡FINALMENTE TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, y el hecho que sea corto. Es que, como dije arriba, tenía semanas de exámenes. Y TENÍA: el lunes-inglés, el martes-literatura, el miércoles-ciencias sociales, el jueves-ciudadanía (también humanidades) el viernes- matemáticas. ¡Y PARA COLMO, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TAMBIÉN ETNGO DOS EXÁMENES! ¡ESTOY QUE REVIENTO!**

**Así que por favor discúlpenme.**

**Déjenme su review. Hace mucho que quiero ver uno TT-TT**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, y espero a que Kami-sama este de mi lado y me ayude a continuar.**

**Los dejo mis amados y queridos lectores.**

**Me despido.**

**Byee!**


	14. Aviso

**AVISO:**

Queridos lectores/as:

El motivo de este anuncio es para avisar que por un buen rato no subiré capítulos. Les explicaré los motivos: 1- Estoy demasiado ocupada con el instituto. 2- Eh tenido últimamente demasiados problemas familiares y no han sentado muy bien que digamos. 3- Una de mis mejores amigas en estos momentos no ah estado muy bien necesita mi ayuda, ella me lo pidió (ella es la única que me comprende en cuanto al anime, así que la valoro y quiero demasiado). 4- Últimamente no eh tenido inspiración para continuar, no sé qué será, pero es como si mi mente se contrae y no tengo ninguna idea. 6- Además no eh estado muy bien de salud (no eh dormido muy bien en las noches por problemas familiares y además que entré en el segundo trimestre y la verdad es demasiado exigente). 7- Me ah surgido una oportunidad única en la vida, así que necesito empezar a organizarme. 8- Me eh fracturado un dedo. Esos son los motivos.

Lamento si los hice ilusionar, pensando que era un capítulo, lo siento, de verdad. Pero trataré de exprimirme el cerebro para que alguna idea. Además, no piensen que no seguiré con la historia, si lo haré, pero tardaré (no se cuanto). Bueno, espero que puedan disculparme, y e motivo 7, esa oportunidad única, bueno supongo que les diré en el próximo capítulo…

Arigatou gozaimasu,

Sally702.


	15. Una pijamada mixta Parte 1 juegos

**Ohayo queridos, amados y respetados lectores Bueno lamento demasiado la tardanza merezco que me den un palazo, pero ya! Los problemas familiares siguen ahí pero que se le puede hacer. En cuanto a mi dedo sanó, no completamente pues de duele un poco pero al menos puedo escribir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Una pijamada mixta

Parte 1: juegos.

**Sakura.**

-Por favor papá, por favor- rogaba yo a mi padre -obtuve buenas notas, me eh portado bien, no eh provocado ningún desastre-

-¿Ningún desastre?- preguntó alzando sus cejas -¡Hiciste una fiesta sin nuestro permiso!- gritó.

-Pero les dije que fue idea de Ino, además limpié todo y arreglé las cosas rotas-

-Pero si yo te digo que si no importará, aquí decide tu madre no yo- me dijo y siguió leyendo.

-Le preguntaré a mamá- dije con pesar y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Mamá- la llamé.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-

-Si yo te pido que me dejes hacer algo aquí en casa ¿qué responderías?-

-Bueno, como esta vez pediste permiso, no como lo de la fiesta… supongo que sería un si, dependiendo de qué cosa quieras hacer-

-Bueno… estaba pensando en hacer… una pijamaza- sonreí como un bebé.

-¿No estás grande para pijamadas?- preguntó mi mamá.

-Pero esta será con los chicos también-

-¡CON CHICOS!- papá llegó volando a la cocina -¡QUÉ CHICOS! ¡MUCHACHOS Y CHICAS DURMIENDO EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN!- tenía sus mejillas rojas.

-Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea invitar a los chicos- aconsejó mamá.

-¡Pero no haremos cosas indebidas!- grité roja de vergüenza -¡Solamente veremos películas y jugaremos juegos!-

-Sakura- dijo mi papá - como tu padre… confío en ti, sé que eres responsable… así que puedes hacer tu pijamada mixta- sonreí y estaba apunto de abrazarlo, pero me detuvo - ¡Espera! ¡Que ninguno de tus amigos se pase de listo si me entero, perderá algo muy valioso para su futuro!- un destello asesino apareció por sus ojos, cosa que me asustó.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡TE AMO PAPÍ!- Ahora si lo abracé.

-¡Ah, claro abraza a tu padre y deja a tu madre aquí solita!- exageró mamá.

-¡Te amo mamá! ¡A los dos!- abracé a ambos y luego corrí a mi habitación para avisarle a mis amigos.

Me pasé toda la tarde preparando las cosas. Preparé la comida (con ayuda de mamá, claro) también busqué juegos y varias películas. Ya eran las siete y mis amigos caerían a eso de las ocho y media.

-Sakura- llamó mama.

-¿Qué pasa?- grité desde mi cuarto.

-¡Tu padre y yo saldremos! ¡Iremos el fin de semana a la casa de tus abuelos!-

-¡QUE NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS SE PROPASE!- Gritó papá -¡Te amamos, nos vemos!- escuché la puerta de calle cerrarse.

-La casa para nosotros- sonreí ampliamente y luego escuché el timbre.

Bajé y me encontré con tres personas. Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

-Buenas noches, molestia- me saludó mi novio con un beso.

-¡Buenas noches Sakura!- saludó escandalosamente Naruto.

-B-buenas n-noches, Sakura- saludó Hinata.

-Hola chicos, pasen solo faltan un par de personas más y comenzaremos la pijamada- pasaron ellos y tiraron sus bolsos arriba del sofá -pónganse cómodos-

-Traje la película- dijo Sasuke.

-Esto será bueno- Penipe maliciosamente.

Al rato cayeron Ino, Sai, Tenten y Neji. Ellos eran los que faltaban. Así empezó una buena pijamada, con música, comida, de todo.

-Sakura- llamó Tenten -¿Por qué la hiciste de chicos y chicas?- preguntó.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pensaba en lo increíble que sería pasar una noche todos juntos- respondí.

-¡Ustedes dos vengan a jugar a la botella!- gritó Ino.

**Naruto.**

Sakura hizo una pijamada mixta, chicos y chicas. Acordamos en que veríamos películas, contaríamos alguna que otra historia de terror y jugaríamos juegos.

-¡Muy bien, que comience el juego de la botella!- gritó Ino, sentándonos a todos en círculos.

-¡Cerda, no te pases!- gritó Sakura.

-¡Vamos frentona, solamente es la botella, si quieres, solamente haremos preguntas!-

-Ya que…- Así todos no sentamos en ronda, incluyendo a Sasuke, y empezamos a jugar a la botella.

La primera persona en girarla fue Sai, le tocó a Hinata.

-Muy bien, Hinata esta es mi pregunta _(n/a: disculpen si me propaso, pero como Sai no mide sus palabras…) _¿Qué tan grande lo tiene Naruto?- Hinata se sonrojó a tal nivel que parecía que colapsaría.

-¡SAI MIDE TUS PALABRAS!- Grité.

-¡Nada de propasarnos!- gritó Sakura.

-¡Que aburridos!- dijo Ino.

-¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Neji a su prima.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hinata y luego miró a Sai -Sai, esa pregunta no la responderé porque simplemente no sé- ahora el sorprendido era Neji y yo el sonrojado -Mejor continuemos- Hinata tomó la botella y la giró, le tocó a Sasuke.

-Se directa y concisa, Hinata- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke esta es mi pregunta: Si hubiera un incendio ¿qué salvarías un cajón lleno de deliciosos tomates o a Naruto?- me miró a mi.

-Definitivamente salvaría los tomates- simplemente lo dijo.

-¡Gracias eh! ¡Salva tus tomates, déjame a mí!- derramé lagrimas.

-Exacto- se limitó a decir el tarado de Sasuke -Veamos a quien le toca- giró la botella y dio con Neji.

-Neji esta es mi pregunta: Si Naruto dejara embarazada a Hinata a esta edad -ambos. Hinata y yo nos sonrojamos -¿qué harías?-

-Le cortaría lo del medio con tijeras calientes- se cruzó de brazos y a mi se me erizó la piel del miedo.

Así nos pasamos un buen rato comiendo pizza y frituras.

-¡Me aburró!- dijo Ino desplomándose en el suelo -¡Juguemos a otra cosa! ¡Ya sé, juguemos Twister!-

-¡En este juego gano yo!- presumió Tenten.

-Sueña Temten- dijo Sakura.

-Hagamos esto: Jugamos las chicas primero y luego los chicos. Luego el y ella compiten por el honor y orgullo- explicó Sakura y nos pusimos a jugar Twister.

-Pie derecho rojo- las chicas estaban todas enredadas, ninguna quería perder.

Hinata por su parte, estaba en cuatro patas, su cabello hacia un lado, estaba… sexy.

-Sé lo que piensas, Uzumaki- dijo Neji mirándome como asesino -te atreves a pensar cosas indebidas con ella, y juro que lo que dije hace un rato en la botella será cumplido- amenazó.

-La ganadora es Tenten- dijo Sai -ahora es el turno de los chicos.

**Hinata.**

Decidimos jugar Twister, y en la ronda de las chicas ganó Tenten. Ella es bastante elástica. Ahora venían los chicos.

-Mano izquierda amarillo- Así comenzó una larga ronda, los chicos eran demasiado elástico, en especial Neji y Naruto. Neji fue a futbol y a artes marciales, el siempre fue de ser elástico. Pero Naruto, me sentí pervertida al estar concentrada en sus movimientos, pero no podía evitarlo era bastante bueno.

-No seas una pervertida- Me dijo Ino, y yo me sonrojé.

-N-no y-o no estaba mi-mi-mirando-

-Tranquila, tienes derecho de ver a tu novio. No debes intimidarte después de todo… Naruto si se mueve bien ¡Pero tranquila, ya tiene dueña!- me guiñó un ojo -Además… pude notar que el también te miraba- me sonrojé aún más.

-¡Ganó Neji!- gritó Sakura.

Ahora veía Neji vs. Tenten, la pareja elástica.

**Tenten.**

-Nosotros dos- sonreí.

-Así es, nosotros dos-

-Bueno, comencemos. Mano derecha verde- ambos lo hicimos -Pie izquierdo azul -también lo hicimos, al igual que cada movimiento siguiente. Estábamos completamente enredados, pero ninguno de los dos se rendía. Neji no se rendiría pues el llevaba las palabras orgullo y honor tatuadas en la piel. Yo tampoco me rendiría no mientras el oponente sea mi novio.

Estuvimos a competencia reñida por unos quince minutos más, yo era un pretzel humano, estaba toda enredada al igual que Neji, pero justo en ese momento, él se cayó llevándome a mi al suelo también.

-¡Gané!- grité en el suelo.

-Hmp- se limitó a decir.

-Ah vamos admite que te gane, jaja, soy súper, soy la más elástica, admítelo- las chicas y yo empezamos a festejar (yo aun en el suelo). Tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí, encontré a Neji con ambos brazos a los costados míos.

-Eres la mejor, por eso amo tanto- me besó con cariño y se empezaron a escuchar silbidos o "búsquense un hotel", "tortolitos, que lindos", también se escuchó "esto no es apto para cardiacos", etc, etc, etc.

-Insoportables- me dijo y yo sonreí.

-Jaja, y… ¿a qué ese beso? Que yo mal no recuerde eres el cubito de hielo- sonreí.

-¿A caso un cubito de hielo no puede derretirse?- preguntó.

-Conmigo todos se derriten- dije en broma y lo besé. Luego nos pusimos de pie.

-Bueno, dejando la escenita de amor de tortolitos, creo que es mejor ir a ponernos nuestras pijamas- dijo Sakura -los chicos vayan al baño de aquí abajo, nosotras iremos al baño de arriba- así nos dividimos. Me sorprendí bastante, la casa de Sakura era grande.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno, aquí tengo el capítulo. Sé que eh tardado, pero comprobé que las ideas surgen en la ducha, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado es cortito lo sé, es muy cortito comparado con los otros, pero no tengo tiempo, de hecho son las 02:00 de la madrugada y yo debería estar durmiendo, mañana viajo a la costa ¡TENGO VACAIONES! Con respecto a eso, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, y la primer semana me voy y no tengo ni wifi ni computadora, así que por una semana no habrá capítulos, pero después sí!**

**Bueno, por favor dejen su review, y pueden sugerir alguna idea para la pijamada… ¡cosas pasaran! pero nada de lemmon, este fic no tendrá lemmon y por hay si me dan ánimos escribiré algún fic con lemmon, no sé si soy buena pero soy demasiado pervertida por hay mi imaginación sale a flote con el lemmon jeje!**

**Bueno, ya será mejor ir a dormir o perderé el autobús mañana.**

**Me despido amados lectores, y gracias por esperar! Son lo más!**

**Byee!**


	16. Una pijamada mixta: parte 2

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lamento la tardanza, mis vacaciones se extendieron tres dias más, jejej. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, de verdad, gracias.**

**Bueno, continuaremos con la pijamada y veremos que pasa…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Una pijamada mixta

Parte 2: Películas de terror.

**Naruto.**

Sakura nos dijo a nosotros que utilizaremos el baño de abajo para ponernos nuestras pijamas. Yo traje unos pantalones naranjas y una remera blanca lisa. Entró primero Sasuke, luego Sai, después Neji y finalmente yo. Los chicos dijeron que sería mejor que yo valla ultimo ya que suelo tardar mucho. Cuando salí yo, todos estaban sentados en el sofá, hablando.

-¿Dé que hablan?- pregunte

-De que te tardas el mismo tiempo que una chica dentro del baño- me dijo Sasuke en tono burlón

-Ya, ni que tardara tanto- me defendí y me senté a su lado. Me quedé mirando el lugar un rato cuando hable -¿No les parece raro esto?- todos me miraron sin entender -Digo que es raro que Sakura haga una pijamada de chicos y chicas- aclaré

-Quien sabe… quien sabe- dijo Sasuke algo rarito.

**Hinata.**

Estábamos todas en el segundo piso de la casa. Había un solo baño por lo que Sakura se cambió en su cuarto y el resto de nosotras en el baño. Entró primero Tenten, que después de varios minutos salió vestida con unos shorts bordos y una musculosa de tirantes finos blanca algo ajustada, mientras que su cabello, suelto. Se veía linda. Luego entró Ino que ella si tardaba mucho. Mientras esperábamos a que salga del baño, salio Sakura de su cuarto. Sakura llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos rosa con estampados de fresas y su musculosa igual, en su cabello llevaba un listón rojo el cual lo recogía. Al rato, mas o menos como a los veinte minutos, salio Ino con un camisón corto, ajustado de tirantes finos color violeta y su cabello suelto.

-Cerda, te pasas en tu forma de vestir- dijo Sakura.

-Vamos frentecita, este era el único que encontré- dijo inocente -además, lo uso solo para Sai, no creas que es para que los demás me vean- sonrío -anda Hinata, vístete así bajamos-

Entré al baño y abrí mi bolso cuando… encontré la pijama equivocada.

-P-pero yo metí otra, no esta- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?- me gritó Sakura del otro lado.

-Ehh... si todo está bien- mentira. Yo había metido una pijama a cuadros compuesta por una camisa y unos pantalones largos… pero eso no fue lo que encontré. Desdoble la ropa y me encuentro con unos shorts diminutos blancos que cubren lo suficiente y una camisa lila de mangas cortas. Esa pijama me la había regalado Hanabi en mi antepasado cumpleaños, pero nunca la usé por el hecho de que era algo atrevido para mí. Pero ella, mi inocente y querida hermana habría cambiado mis pijamas cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-¿Qué hago?- pensaba cuando escucho golpes de la puerta.

-Hinata, ¿sigues ahí?- esa fue la voz de Ino.

-Ya salgo- respondí y cuando no tuve otra que ponerme ese pijama bastante ajustada en la parte de arriba. Finalmente le quite el seguro a la puerta pero no estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta lentamente, pero Ino se me abalanzó cuando me vio.

-¡Es la pijama mas linda que eh visto!- gritó -¡De seguro que te la dio tu hermana!-

-H-H-Hinata… tú…- me señaló Tenten con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡No piensen mal, por favor!- sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Calma Hinata, no somos mal pensadas como algunas- dijo Sakura mirando a Tenten y a Ino.

-Oye, no esta mal que quiera vestirme así. Ya aclaré que es para Sai- se defendió Ino.

-Si, pero no solamente está Sai, están Neji, Sasuke y Naruto- aclaró Tenten un poco celosa.

-Bueno ya chicas bajemos antes de que ellos suban- ¡BAJAR!

-¡No puedo bajar así!- dije -¡Si Naruto me viera, o peor Neji, si el me viera vestida así…!- dije con algo de pánico.

-Si Neji trata de hacerte algo, yo misma lo golpearé- sonó Tenten sus nudillos.

-Anda, bajemos. No puedo esperar para ver las películas- Y así fui arrastrada por una Ino algo loca.

**Naruto.**

Estábamos esperando a las chicas que bajen cuando escuchamos gritos por parte de… Ino.

-¡Sasuke pon la película!- gritaba Ino asomándose por las escaleras -¡Vamos chicas bajen, bajen!-

-¡No empujes cerda!- se escuchó el grito de Sakura y se asomó por la escalera. Sasuke quedó impactado al ver esa imagen de su novia. Estaba vestida como una dulce niña pero para Sasuke era otra cosa.

-Ya Sasuke, no babees- le dije a lo cual el respondió con un golpe.

-No seas tarado, tarado- me dijo.

-¡Apresúrate Tenten!- volvió a gritar Ino.

-¡Que Sakura te dijo que no empujes!- y ahí bajó Tenten, y de seguro ya sabrán la expresión de Neji. Estaba como un completo tarado… y con una sonrisa pervertida.

-No conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo, Neji-

-No seas tarado, tarado- me dijo y me golpeó.

-¡Hasta que bajan!- gritó Ino bajando las escaleras. Pero esta vez no solo Sai se quedó viéndola, no. Esta vez la miraron Sasuke, Neji y yo. Debo admitir que si se veía bien. Pero no era correcto mirar así a la novia de tu amigo.

-¡SASUKE, DEJA DE MIARAR!- Gritó Sakura.

-¡TU TAMBIEN NEJI!- Grito Tenten.

-¡INO PONTE ALGO DECENTE!- Gritaron esta vez las dos juntas.

-¡No traje otra cosa!- dijo y se sentó al lado de Sai.

-¡Un jueguito o algo y te mat…- Tenten y Sakura iban a decir algo pero las interrumpí.

-¿Y Hinata?- pregunté -¿Dónde está?-

-Esa niña…- dijo Ino y subió las escaleras.

-¡NO INO NO, POR FAVOR!- se escuchaban los gritos de Hinata.

-¡VEN AQUÍ Y BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritaba Ino.

-¡NO PUEDO BAJAR ASÍ!-

-¿Así como?- pregunté

-Ya te darás cuenta- suspiró Sakura.

-Hinata, mi amor, mi hermosa amiga… si yo digo que bajes ¡TU BAJAS!-

-¡Ahhhhh!- se escuchó un grito y apareció Hinata bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando llegó a bajo la pude ver. Estaba… hermosamente sexy.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡tú vestida así!?- gritó Neji, luego me miró -¡UZUMAKI YO TE MATO!- se me acercaba lentamente, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver a Hinata -¿Fue Hanabi, verdad?- ella asintió -eso lo explica todo- y otra vez me miró a mí -¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, JURO QUE HOY NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE ESTA CASA!- me gritó pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Neji, no seas así. Tu tampoco te comportaste como un ángel cuando me viste- dijo Tenten -No creas que no vi tu sonrisa pervertida- y todos echamos la risa.

**Hinata.**

Ino subió las escaleras y me obligó a bajar. Todos me vieron, en especial Naruto y Neji, cual este ultimo se volvió una furia al verme así. Pero comprendió que fue mi hermana… y Tenten lo humilló un poquito.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor ver las películas- aligeró la tensión Sakura.

-S-s-si, creo que eso será lo mejor- tartamudeó ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke puso la película. Sakura y yo fuimos a preparar las palomitas y los dulces.

-Fue de película el momento- se reía Sakura.

-Jaja, creo que tienes razón- solté la risa yo.

-Ey ¿Viste la cara de Naruto?- al recordar su cara me puse roja como un tomate.

-La ví. Me dio mucha vergüenza que me viera así. Me sentí una pervertida completa- dije.

-Ay Hinata vamos. Si tienes ese cuerpo, aprovéchalo. Eres muy linda para andar teniendo vergüenzas. Además, esto fue un accidente por parte de tu hermana ¿verdad?-

-Verdad. Gracias, Sakura- agradecí con una sonrisa

-No hay de qué- me devolvió a sonrisa.

**Ino.**

-Sai- llamé melosamente -¿Te gusta mi pijama?- pregunté con inocencia.

-E-e-estas muy linda, Ino- noté un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¿Muy linda? Ósea que no te parezco hermosa- dije tristemente.

-No fue lo que quise decir- me dijo -Eres hermosa, todos los días. No hace falta saber como estas vestida, tu como eres, eres hermosa-

-Que lindo Sai- le dije y le di un beso en sus pálidos labios.

**Sakura.**

-¡Listas las palomitas, los dulces y las bebidas- grité asomándome por la puerta de la cocina algo cargada de comida.

-Déjame ayudarte Sakura- dijo Hinata aligerándome la carga.

-¡Pido al lado de Hinata!- gritó Naruto.

-¡Yo al lado de Sai!- gritó Ino.

Deje las cosas arriba de la mesa de centro y me dirigí hacia mi novio que estaba configurando la película -¿Todo listo?- susurré.

-Todo como tu quieres que esté- me respondió en tono cómplice al oído.

-Esta será la venganza- dije en susurro sonriente -¡Bueno, ubíquense en sus lugares, la peli está por comenzar!- les dije a todos.

-Listo- Sasuke se sentó, yo apagué las luces, dejando la casa completamente a obscuras y me senté al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Dé qué es?- preguntó Hinata.

-De terror- dijimos todos.

Así la película empezó:

El título estaba escrito con sangre y tenía una música de fondo algo aterradora.

Pero antes de que empezara la película, Naruto tomó el control remoto y le puso pausa.

-Antes de que empiece ¿No dejará ningún trauma emocional o cerebral?- preguntó Naruto.

-No prometo nada, pero si a tí te deja alguno, te puedo asegurar de que ya los tenías desde antes- dijo Sasuke.

-Jaja, graciosito-

-Bueno ya- puse comenzar y empezó la peli.

**(n/a: aquí relataré con cursiva los hechos de la película y lo de los personajes, con letra normal)**

_-Iré a arriba, ahí tengo el comando de electricidad de la casa- dijo una chica._

_-¡No espera Naomi, no te separes!- gritó un muchacho._

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchó el grito de Naomi._

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron todos.

-¡Esto da miedo, morirán todos!- dijo Naruto con cataratas en los ojos.

-¡Shhhh!- chistaron todos.

_-Alguien debe ir a investigar-_

_-Iré yo, Naomi es mi novia, ella ah muerto y yo cobraré venganza-_

_-¡No vallas Asashi! ¡No subas las escaleras!-_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó el grito de Asashi._

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escucharon los gritos de todos otra vez.

-¡Lo dije, morirán todos!- gritó Naruto.

_-¡Cuidado, yo abriré la puer… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_

_-¡Haruto!- gritó Haruhi_

-¡NO! ¡El chico sexy!- gritó Ino.

-¡Cerda!- gritó Sakura.

_-¡Los amo a todos, fueron grandes amigos!- gritó Haruhi siendo arrastrada por el pasillo._

-¡NO! ¡La actriz que se parece a Hnata no!- gritó Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!- gritó Sasuke.

_-Solamente quedamos nosotros, debemos… ¡CUIDADO!- todos empezaron a correr, pero agarraron a una castaña._

_-¡AYUDAME YOTA!- gritó una chica._

_-¡KOKOA!- gritó Yota._

-Eh Neji, ella se parece mucho a Ten…- iba a decir Naruto pero mejor calló ya que Neji estaba abrazado a una asustada Tenten.

_-¡Debemos salir de aquí, esta es la casa del demonio!- gritó un muchacho._

_-¡Detrás de ti, Yota!-_

_-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Yota mientras era arrastrado._

_-¡No, no esto no está pasando, todos moriremos!-_

-¡Sabía que todos morirían!- gritó Naruto.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- gritaron todos.

_-¡Quedamos nosotros dos!- dijo una chica parecida a Ino._

_-Solamente nosotros dos… pero si no salimos vivos de aquí, quiero que sepas que te…- pero antes de decir algo, el personaje es alzado por los aires y empujado hacia las escaleras._

_-¡NO EITA!- gritó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¡TE AMO IMARI!- gritó mientras caía por las escaleras._

_-Y yo a ti-_

-¡Soy la última!- gritó Ino -¡Esa muchacha parecida a mi es la única que queda!

-¡Silencio que casi termina!- gritó Hinata harta de los gritos de todos.

_-La única sobreviviente… es la que puede salir… para advertirle a todos aquellos que se atrevan a entrar aquí… ¡Morirán!- una voz gruesa, como la el mismísimo dueño del infierno, hablaba a la chica sobreviviente. De pronto, la puerta, que en un principio estaba trabada, se abrió, dejando que la chica huyera._

_-Los recordaré amigos, lo prometo- susurró mientras salía de la casa…_

_FIN- escrito con sangre._

-¡Un peliculón!- gritó Tenten -¡Lástima que Kokoa se parecía tanto a mí, no quiero morir como ella!- dijo sin soltarse de Neji.

-Y el sexy, ¿Qué me dicen del sexy Haruto? Se parecía mucho a mí- opinó Naruto mirando a Hinata, pero ella estaba en estado de shock.

-S-s-sakura p-p-por favor… enciende la luz- dijo Hinata con una voz aguda.

-C-claro- Me levanté y me acerqué al interruptor pero algo andaba mal -¡Chicos no enciende, la luz no enciende!- grité desesperada -¡Ayúdame Sasuke!- grité.

-A ver déjame ver- Sasuke vino y trató de encender la luz pero… -¡Por alguna maldita razón no enciende!- gritó desesperado.

-¡IGUAL QUE EN LA PELÍCULA! ¡ESTAMOS TODOS CONDENADOS!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Cállate idiota, si morimos no será de la misma forma que en una película!- dijo Neji levantándose abruptamente del sofá -¡Nadie morirá y mucho menos por coincidencias de una absurda película!-

-Iré arriba, allí hay un comando de electricidad, puede ser que halla saltado la térmica (n/a: esto pasa muy seguido en casa :/)- Dije y empecé a subir las escaleras.

**Naruto.**

-¡NO, ESTO ES MALO MUY MALO!- grité jalándome del cabello.

-¡Sakura no subas!- dijo Hinata con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Chicos, nada malo pasará, volveré se los prometo- dijo esto a mitad de las escaleras.

-Esto no va bien- dijo Ino, se veía algo asustada, las luces que se colaban por la ventana alumbraban a penas la sala.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡SAKURA!- gritamos todos…

To be continued (no se si esta bien escrito ejej)

**Muahahaha! Aquí dejo este capítulo tachachachannnnn!**

**Muchas preguntas sin respuesta que, poco a poco, se iran descubriendo. Jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado, me ah costado horrores. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y me eh dado cuenta de algo… ¡Superamos los cincuenta reiews hace mucho y no me eh dado cuenta, que mal que estoy! Bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos en escribirme, de veras gracias cada vez que leo los review es como… ¡ESTOY FELIZ!**

**Bueno, hasta aquí eh llegado hoy… descansé un poco en mis vacaciones ya que el instituto me tiene hasta la coronilla con todos los exámenes, los trabajos, las tareas… ¡en fin! ¡mucho mucho mucho!**

**Bueno, me iré a descansar en estos dos últimos días que me quedan, si mis dos últimos días.**

**Jejeje, déjenme un review por fas, no me dejen triste! ¡ANIMO QUE CON UN REVIEW M PONGO MUY MUY INSPIRADA Y ASÍ LAS IDEAS FLUYEN EJEJE!**

**Bueno… ok estoy mucho con la palabara "bueno" no sé por qué pero bueno jejej.**

**Ok si ya me despido mis hermosos, amados, atractivos (aunque no los vea no importa), y fieles lectores, nos leeremos pronto (eso espero :D)**

**Me voy!**

**Byee!**


	17. Una pijamada mixta: parte 3

**Ohayo! Aquí yo merodeando otra vez! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero estuve enferma y termine internada en un hospital muy lejos de casa! Pero bueno, me dieron el alta y salí vivita y coleando!**

**Ok ya, aquí les traigo la parte final de esta pijamada, por fin sabremos que tenían planeado ciertos personajes…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Una pijamada mixta

Parte 3: se describe toda la verdad.

**Naruto.**

-¡Sakura!- gritamos todos al escuchar un grito por parte de ella. Esto no está bien, las luces no encienden y acabamos de ver una película donde pasa lo mismo que ahora.

-¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!- Gritó Ino quien se había levantado para abrir la puerta de calle -¡NO SE ABRE LA PUERTA!- gritaba mientras trataba de abrirla con sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué hay de Sakura?!- preguntó Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solamente la abracé.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Sasuke caminando a las escaleras.

-¡Sasuke espera, no vallas!- gritó Tenten jalándolo de su remera -¡Nadie sabe si te puede pasar algo!-

-Vimos solo una película, nada de lo que pasó ahí dentro puede pasar aquí- dijo con calma Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡NO VALLAS SASUKE!- grité yo pero…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡SASUKE!- gritamos todos.

-¡Suficiente voy a subir!- dijo Neji pero fue detenido por dos gritos femeninos.

-¡Neji, no subas!- eran Hinata y Tenten ambas con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban demasiado asustadas.

-¡Subiremos todos!- dije y empecé a subir las escaleras.

-¡Tengo miedo!- dijo Ino con hilito de voz.

Subimos las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, ya que no había luz y no se veía nada. Los chicos fuimos primero y las chicas subieron detrás nuestro.

-Tengan cuidado de no caer- dijo Neji.

Llegamos al pasillo, completamente obscuro. Caminamos hasta toparnos con una puerta.

-Se escuchan ruidos de adentro- susurró Hinata apoyando su oreja en la puerta.

-Es verdad- comprobé yo.

-¿Y si… estan ahí dentro?- preguntó Ino.

-¿Y si no?- dijo Tenten -Que tal si es otra cosa y nosotros aquí…-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Atrás todos que voy a abrir esta maldita puerta!- grité.

-¡No Naruto!- gritó Hinata

**Hinata.**

-¡No Naruto!- grité pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Sasuke, Saku… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- así como si nada mi novio fue arrastrado dentro de la habitación seguido de un fuerte portazo.

-¡Naruto!- gritamos todos.

-¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas la puerta -¡NARUTO SAL POR FAVOR NO ES MOMENTO DE BROMAS!- Lloraba mas fuerte, me estaba desesperando.

-¡Hinata cálmate!- me dijo Neji.

-¡NO QUIERO!- le grité a Neji -¡SAL DE AHÍ POR FAVOR! ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!- el aire me estaba faltando y mi respiración se estaba agitando. Rendida con dolor en mis puños de tanto pegarle a la puerta caí al piso apoyándome en la pared.

-Hinata…- me llamó Ino sentándose a mi lado -por favor, respira, cálmate- ella también lloraba.

-Hinata, por favor cálmate, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Neji.

-¿Todo saldrá bien? ¡Nada sale bien! ¡Míranos, esto parece una pesadilla, todos aquí dentro sin siquiera saber que es lo que está pasando!- grité, pero más calmada que antes.

-Bajemos a la sala, ahí nos calmarnos- dijo Sai.

Todos bajamos y ya nos encontrábamos sentados en los sofás. Yo estaba abrazada a mis piernas, tratando de asimilar toda esta situación.

-Deberíamos buscar velas, digo para que no estemos a obscuras- sugirió Tenten -iré a revisar las habitaciones de aquí abajo-

-Te acompaño- dijo Neji

-Esperen, yo voy- dijo Sai y se fue con ellos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- noté que Ino m sonrío, yo igual.

**Neji.**

-Si mal no recuerdo, Sakura me dijo una vez que las velas y todo ese tipo de cosas las guardaba en el armario que estaba al fondo del pasillo y luego a la derecha.- dijo Tenten.

-Probablemente encontraremos alguna linterna- supuso sai.

-La casa de Sakura es grande, y eso que la mía también lo es- dije yo, realmente estaba impresionado, pues mi casa es bastante grande pero la de Sakura también lo es.

-¿Creen qué… todo estará bien?- preguntó Tenten.

-Para todo esto hay una explicación lógica- dije yo tomándola d la mano.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos girar a la…- Tenten iba a decir algo pero…

-Chicos, se escucha un ruido- dijo Sai.

-Crees que no lo escucho- dije molesto

-Lo sien…-

-¡Shhhhhhhhh!- chisté yo -cállate-

-creo que debemos salir de aquí- susurró tenten.

-¡Muéstrate!- grité yo.

-¡¿Neji qué haces?!- gritó Tenten -¡cállate!- me gritó.

-¿¡Quién eres?! ¡¿Sakura, Sasuke o Naruto?!- gritaba y el amplio pasillo hacía eco -¡Vamos, termínenla ya con esta bromita, los conozco desde hace mucho, y sé que a ustedes tres les fascina hacer bromas pesadas!- gritaba aún más fuerte.

-¡Cállate Neji, déjate de estupideces- me regañó mi novia.

-Neji, no es por estar del lado de tenten, pero deberías callarte.

**Ino.**

-Creo que ya se han tardado mucho- suspiré.

-Shh, Ino, escucha…- ambas nos pusimos en silencio tratando de escuchar.

-¡Son gritos de Neji!- grité yo.

-¡Debemos ir a averiguar que pasa!- Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos al pasillo. Creo que la casa de Sakura debe tener al menos unos cuatro o cinco pasillos, es muy grande.

-Debieron dirigirse al armario que esta al final del pasillo. Vamos-

Dimos dos pasos pero Hinata se detuvo y me dijo: -Ino, por favor no me pises-

-P-p-pero yo no te eh pisado-

-Si no fuiste tú… ¿entonces? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡HINATA!- grité y traté de agarrarla de las manos pero no pude ya que era arrastrada.

-¡INO!- gritó antes de desaparecer.

-¡HINATA!- volví a gritar.

**Neji.**

-¡HINATA!- escuché.

-¡Hinata!- grité yo al escuchar el nombre de mi prima.

-¡El ruido se hace más fuerte!- gritó Tenten -¡Corran!-

Los tres empezamos a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, Era uno de esos pasillos largos que nunca sabes si va a terminar o no.

-¡Ah!- gritó Tenten cuando calló al piso.

-¡Vamos levántate!- le grité y la tomé de las manos.

-¡No puedo, algo sostiene mis pies- de pronto siento como ella cada vez se alejaba, haciendo que yo la tomara con más fuerza.

-No me sueltes- susurró.

-No pienso hacerlo- dije y apreté más fuerte, pero sea lo que sea, tenía mas fuerza la otra cosa que la tenia de los pies.

De pronto, Tenten empieza a escaparse de mi agarre.

-¡Neji por favor!- pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya se había soltado.

-¡TENTEN!- grité y desesperado corrí hacia donde fue arrastrada pero no encontré nada -¡TENTEN! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita casa del demonio!- gritaba desesperado golpeando el piso con ira.

-Neji deberías calmarte- sentí que sai apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, pero fue quitada ante mi movimiento brusco.

-No lo entiendes Sai ¡la perdí! ¡perdí a Tenten!- quería llorar, si lo admito, quería llorar. Perdí a Tenten, y a todo esto, no sé que pájaros pasa acá dentro. Me encontraba en una situación que me… superaba. Por primera vez había perdido la calma de esta manera, era como querer controlar algo que nunca se va a poder controlar. Y me rendí, una lágrima mía calló por mi mejilla, la sentí, esa lágrima recorrerte tu rostro. Y según recuerdo, esta es la primera vez que lloro en años, no desde que mi padre había muerto.

-Neji…- dijo Sai. Limpié mis lágrimas y recordé… Hinata y el grito.

-¡Vamos que están las chicas allá y no sabemos nada!- ambos corrimos por el pasillo y lo único fue a una Ino arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Ino!- dijo Sai y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-La perdí… la perdí- balbuceaba cosas que apenas se podían escuchar.

-¿Y Hinata?- pregunté al no verla.

-Neji yo…- Ino solamente se echó a llorar a los brazos de Sai. Yo empecé a sentir una presión en mi pecho, así que me senté en el suelo.

-¿Neji?- Me llamó sai -¿Sucede algo?-

-no entiendo- solté -no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Todo esto… es como estar dentro de la película- dije con pesar -creo que estoy dentro de una situación que me… supera…-

-a los tres- dijo Ino más calmada -no logro entender como hace tan solo unas horas atrás estábamos todos, en una pijamada, divirtiéndonos. Ahora… es como estar dentro de una pesadilla… de la cual no parece haber escape-

-yo tampoco logro entender- dijo Sai.

-Chicos…- los llamé al escuchar ruido proveniente del fondo del pasillo.

-¡Es un ruido!- Los tres, rápidamente nos levantamos y corrimos hacia la sala, para poder dirigirnos a las escaleras.

-¡Tengo miedo!- gritó Ino mientras corríamos.

-Vamos suban- dejé que Ino y Sai pasen para delante mío.

-¡Apresúrate Neji!- me gritó Sai.

**Ino.**

-¡Apresúrate Neji!- le gritó Sai a Neji.

-¡Rápido!- dijo empujándonos al pasillo. Ya ni se cuántos pasillos tiene la casa de Sakura.

-Entremos ahí- señaló la habitación de Sakura.

-¡Neji! ¡Detrás de ti!- logré divisar algo negro moverse detrás de Neji -¡NEJI!-

-¡Suéltame!- es derribado al suelo y es arrastrado escaleras abajo.

-¡Sai, vamos a ayudarlo!- ambos corrimos hacia las escaleras y lo tomamos, uno de cada mano.

-¡Demonios es fuerte esa cosa!- dijo Sai.

-Chicos suéltenme- nos dijo Neji.

-¡No! ¡Aunque no seamos de conocernos, no dejamos a ningún hombre atrás!- no se de donde salió eso, pero creo que me salió desde el corazón.

-¡Yamanaka suéltame- y él me soltó, provocando que se me escapara de mis manos.

-¡Neji!- gritó Sai al ver que él se estaba soltando de las manos de mi novio -¡No te sueltes!- gritó aun con más fuerza.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Neji ya no estaba. Quedábamos mi novio y yo, los únicos. No aguanté más, estallé en llanto.

-Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo- decía en susurros. Sentí unos brazos cálidos rodearme.

-Prometo protegerte- me susurró Sai en mi oído.

-Te amo- susurré antes de darle un beso. Sai podría ser frío y calculador, pero cuando lo necesitaba, cuando necesitaba de él, siempre estaba ahí para mí.

-Y-y-yo… también te amo, Ino- me abrazó una ves más.

-Ven, será mejor quedarnos en el pasillo- dije más calmada.

-Creo que es buena idea-

Subimos otra vez, ya que tuvimos que bajar para poder agarrar a Neji, pero esta vez nos quedamos sentados junto a la pared.

Estaba todo en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, ningún ruido… pero como todo silencio, siempre debe romperse.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?- di un brinco al escuchar algo romperse.

-Sonó como si fuera algo de vidrio-

-No… no, no, no… ¿qué más ahora?- pregunté y de pronto se me vino a la mente una de las últimas escenas de la película: cuando el novio del personaje parecido a mí era lanzado por las escaleras. -¡SAI!- tomé su mano con fuerza.

-Ino, tranquila-

-¡NO! ¡No quiero que te suceda algo! ¡No como nuestros amigos! ¡No sé que demonios está pasando, pero no quiero que te suceda algo! ¡Ya perdimos a Sakura, a Sasuke, a Naruto, a Hinata, a Tenten a Neji! ¡A TI NO! ¡Que me lleve a mí si quiere pero a ti no!...- otro ruido se escuchó, pero este no sonó a vidrio, sonó a pasos. ¡Pasos hacia nosotros! -¡Sai tengo miedo!... ¡Tengo miedo a perderte!-

-¡Tranquilízate Ino!- m abrazó aprisionándome contra su pecho -¡Yo también tengo miedo! ¡Pero por favor tranquilízate, necesito que tu estés bien!- mis lágrimas salieron a flote, me sentía… débil, asustada, como si una ola de presentimientos negativos chocara contra mí.

-Alguien se acerca- susurré.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido- tomó mi mano y empezamos a correr al fondo del pasillo.

-Al fondo a la izquierda, hay un pequeño closet, podemos escondernos ahí- dije lo más bajo posible.

-De acuerdo- aumentamos la velocidad al escuchar más cerca esos pasos. Llegamos al closet y entramos, estaba completamente obscuro, y solamente se colaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando los pasos que escuchamos antes se detuvieron… se detuvieron delante de la puerta del closet.

-Nos encontraron- me dijo Sai. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba paralizada. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

Ambos nos echamos para atrás cuando la perilla de la puerta giró. Empecé a sudar frío y apreté tan fuerte como pude la mano de Sai. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente y mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, empecé a sentir la cabeza pesada y mis ojos cerrarse. Sentía mi pulso aceleradísimo, y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

Lo último que logré ver… fue la puerta del closet abrirse y la cara de Sai paralizada, exactamente asustado. Luego de eso… no recuerdo nada…

**Sakura.**

-Cerda, despierta. Despierta cerda durmiente- golpeaba sus mejillas.

-Sakura, jeje, creo que te pasaste esta vez- me dijo Naruto.

-¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Se lo merecía!- me defendí -¡Ahora levántate Yamanaka!-

-Sakura, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el tarado- me dijo Sasuke.

-S-s-sakura no es por mala pero… casi nos matas de un síncope a todos. Yo… me asusté mucho cuando… Naruto desapareció- opinó Hinata.

-Bien, lo lamento. Pero solo a ustedes les pido disculpas, ya que estuvieron arrastrado en nuestra broma- dije arrepentida. La broma era para Ino, pero no podía decirles a los demás -Pero en cuanto a ella- volteé la mirada a una Ino pálida tirada en el sofá -a ella no pienso pedirle disculpas-

-Pero aunque sea un "lamento haberte causado ese desmayo, Ino. Solo fue una broma inocente"- Dijo Tenten imitando mi voz.

-Primero: yo no hablo así. Segundo: ella se lo merecía. Me han castigado muchas veces solamente porque a ella se le ocurre hacer algo y siempre voy arrastrada, así que esta fue… mi venganza- sonreí triunfante.

-No hay cura- resopló Neji -será mejor despertarla de alguna forma-

-Yo sé como- dijo Naruto tan sonriente.

Tomó mucho aire y soltó: -¡INO LEVÁNTATE, SAI ESTÁ SEMI DESNUDO Y LO HIZO SOLO POR TI!-

-¡¿Qué Sai qué?!- y así fue como la yamanaka despertó. Nos miró de arriba a bajo a todos. Estaba confundida y con los ojos bien abiertos -creí que estaban…-

-¿Muertos?- preguntó Tenten a lo que Ino asintió.

-Bueno, digamos que fue una bromita por parte del amargado y Sakura- rió Naruto.

-¿Una broma?- aun se notaba confundida.

-Sakura quiso darte algo así como una… lección, y pensó que hacerte creer que todos habíamos muerto… era la mejor forma- aclaró Sasuke -por si hay alguna duda, yo la ayudé y los que están aquí, no sabían nada e nada-

-¿Cómo?- pero aún no entendía.

-Pasa mi querida Ino, que esta fue mi venganza. Durante semanas, junto a Sasuke, buscamos una película, organizamos todos y preparamos todo para que te lleves el susto de tu vida- dije -a lo que voy es que: todo eso de que los hicos fueron arrastrados, las luces se pagaron y los ruidos, solamente fuimos nosotros-

-¿Pero ellos sabían?- frunció el ceño.

-No- respondió Tenten -nosotros no estábamos enterados de la broma. Nos fuimos enterando a medida que nos iban atrapando. Por ejemplo: cuando me agarraron a mí, me llevaron a una habitación y ahí me explicaron todo. Lo mismo hicieron con Hinata y Neji y los demás- explicó.

-ósea que… todo esto fue una broma que en un principio solo formaban parte la frentona y Sasuke, y a medida que los atrapaban se enteraban de lo que realmente pasaba- finalmente logró comprender.

-Exacto- dijimos todos.

-Sakura yo te mato- rechinó Ino sus dientes y me dirigió una mirada sicópata.

-Pero… no estaba en los planes que te desmayes- y como siempre Naruto…

-¡COMO NO ME VOY A DESMAYAR SI ESTABA MÁS ASUSTADA QUÉ CUANDO ESTOY EN UN EXAMEN- gritó alterada Ino.

-P-p-pero e-estas m-mejor- sonrió Hinata.

-Si eso creo…- llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza -diablos, me duele la cabeza-

-Te traeré un té- Tenten desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahora, que ya las cosas están claras y que esto fue una estúpida, pesada e inútil broma por parte de la pareja SasuSaku… hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunté.

-¿Qué fue ese vidrio que se rompió?-

-Simple: Naruto el muy tarado tropezó, se cayó y tiró al suelo un florero antiguo que la mamá de Sakura había heredado de sus abuelos- respondió Sasuke.

-Te matarán frente-

-Primero mataré a Naruto- Mi amigo rubio palideció como hoja de papel.

-S-sakura, jeje, no hay que irnos al lado de la violencia-

-Cierto- sonreí -probablemente te juegue una broma… muy pero muy pesada- sonreí como una loca.

-Aquí tienes tu té- dijo Tenten entregándole el té a Ino.

-Cambiando de tema- todos miramos a Sai quien sostenía de la mano a Ino -Nunca te había visto llorar, Neji-

-¿¡Que Neji qué!?- gritamos todos.

-Si, justo después de que desapareció Tenten, se puso a llorar y a colpar el suelo desesperado-

-¿Neji?- Tenten mió a Neji, este le devolvió la mirada, pero luego la desvió. Pude notar un sonrojo.

-Yo nunca lloré. Jamás en mi vida eh llorado-

-Yo no recuerdo eso en nuestra infancia- canturreó Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- dijo molesto.

-Hay ya, me parece adorable la forma en como te sonrojas- Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tu?- le dijo Naruto a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de este.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida.

-Escuché que gritabas que volviera-

-P-p-pues si… m-me asusté mucho… creí q-que no te volvería a ver. Sentí que mi corazón… se quebraba lentamente-

-Mi Hinata, me rompes el corazón cuando dices eso- hizo un puchero Naruto, y luego le dio un beso a Hinata… algo… propasado ya que se vieron por ahí unas lenguas.

-¡Uzumaki quita tus manos de mi prima!-

-¡Búsquense un hotel!-

-¡Mis amigos pervertidos! ¡Como los amo!-

-Cerda tu siempre tan, tan pervertida-

-Obvio frentecita-

-¡¿Uzumaki esa es tu lengua?! ¡Si es tu lengua! ¡Quítala de la boca de mi prima ya!-

-Déjalos Neji, que disfruten… al igual que nosotros- Tenten tomó a Neji y le plantó un beso.

-¡Al diablo todo, esto es un concurso de besos de todo tipo!-

-Cerca pervertida-

-Ven aquí- sentí como unas manos me tomaban de la cintura.

-Sasuke…-

-Creo que depuse de todo… fue una gran pijamada mixta- me dijo y me empezó a besar…

**EHHHH OLE SALCHICHAS CON PURÉ! JAJAJAAAJJ!**

**AL FIN EH PODIDO TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Lo había empezado a escribir pero a causa de que terminé internada en un hospital… bueno se demoró un poquito.**

**Al fin se supo que tramaban esos dos, jejej. Espero que les haya gustado porque aquí terminamos con las monerías y nos vamos a poner romanticotes, mucho Naruhina acompañado por el SasuSaku, ShikaTema (para ti ErzaScarlet-Sama) y muchas parejas más… pero centrado en NaruHina obvio! Así que para todos aquellos que quieren romance besitos (ok estoy sonando tan empalagosa como un caramelo de chocolate)**

**Ya ya, dejen su review por fas y podrían darme alguna idea romanticota para que suceda entre nuestros personajes…**

**Ya me despido porque son las tres de la madrugada y aquí escribiendo cosas que probablemente gente del otro lado de la pantalla ni lee, y si tu lees esto… bueno feliz cumpleaños aunque no lo sea… pero algún día lo será, lo sé, lo presiento. De hecho mi cumpleaños es dentro de unos días, exactamente 7 días, cae el dieciséis de agosto wii! Manos arriba leoninos!**

**Ya me dejo de idioteces y me despido amados lectores!**

**Byee!**


End file.
